I Will Betray You
by DarthRevan010
Summary: Lord Vader has discovered he has been lied to for the past 13 years. How will events fold out for the galaxy? Will he rejoin the light or continue to spread the dark seed himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: I will betray you**

**Lord Vader has discovered a secret a secret that will cause a change in him and the galaxy but before he can act, he must first disappear.**

Loud thuds of his boots echoed down the pure white hall of Kamino's cloning facility. His cape bellowing behind him. As he neared the door he stopped and turned to an admiral, handed him a data pad and holo disk.

"Deliver this to the Emperor Admiral and do not fail me." Vader said pointing his finger at him.

"Yes milord, it will be done." the admiral said looking one last time in to the eyes of the mask. "When should I return milord?" The Admiral said straitening up.

"I will return when I have completed my task and Admiral wipe all data from the navigation terminal that my ship was here. The dark figures spoke passing through the door.

"As you wish milord." With that last order, Admiral Piett turned on his heal making way back to the shuttle that brought Lord Vader and himself to Kamino. The Admiral sighed as he entered the cockpit. "_I hope this works Lord Vader, you and I are taking a huge risk."_

Taun We approached Lord Vader and bowed. "Lord Vader it is a pleasure to have you here."

"You can spare with the pleasantries, begin with the operation." Vader commanded.

"As you wish Lord Vader, the procedure to attach you new limbs will take will take four hours to complete, but the healing process will take months, it will be sometime before you can use your limbs."

"How long before I will be a hundred percent?" Vader asked coldly, taking off his helmet and armor.

"About 2 months recovery with little exercise Lord Vader after that it is at your discretion." Tuan We said keying in on the terminal to increase the oxygen level so Vader could breath easy.

"Very well you may begin." Vader said lying down on the table.

XxX

On Imperial Center.

"Rise Admiral, what information is so important you had to deliver it yourself. And not Lord Vader?" The Emperor asked eyeing him.

"My apologies your highness, Lord Vader was taken prisoner while on the last mission you sent him on." Admiral Piett said awaiting him demise.

A cold laugh echoed through the halls of imperial center. "Admiral oh dear Admiral Lord Vader was not taken prisoner. That is impossible; there no one is strong enough to keep Lord Vader, only I posses that kind of power." Darth Sidious crackled.

"Forgive me milord, but there is this creature that can block the force, they are called the ysalamiri. We found one on board his shuttle."

"Do you have proof of this?" The emperor asked.

"Yes milord the creatures are in this data pad and a holo recording of the attack. It was in Lord Vader's shuttle when we went searching for him milord." Piett said handing over the pad and disk.

Darth Sidious looked over the pad then looked back to the Admiral. "Leave me." was all the Dark Lord could say.

Once Piett was gone the emperor reached out into the force trying to find Lord Vader, He could barely sense his apprentice, "_Lord Vader is in trouble, but who could have done this?… Mara Jade I require your services."_

Soon a sleek figure emerged from the shadows and knelt before the emperor.

"Yes my master, how can I be of service?" Mara said still the ever-good servant.

"Lord Vader has disappeared on Dathamir, discover who is behind this and report back to me." Sidious said eyeing his most prized hand.

"As you command, milord." Mara said as she rose and spun on her heel making a quick exit.

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

Mara made her way to her ship and prepared for the search to validate Admiral Piett's claim. That Lord Vader had been taken hostage. She gathered the typical gear she packed a couple thermal detonators, flash grenades, and a very handy and upgraded blaster pistol. But her key weapon attached to her hip. The most feared weapon when activated. The bright green blade similar to lightning seemed to pierce all the darkness around her illuminating the area in green.

The trip to Dathomir would be a very dangerous one. Not only for the creatures that roamed the planet but the Dark Sisters had to be contended with as well. It would be better if she used her stealth on this mission. Otherwise, she could face the dungeons or worse death. After a couple of hours, she had gathered all the necessary gear for the mission. Her craft lifted off the landing pad of imperial center and climbed fast into the night sky exchanging one black for another, soon the blue tunnel was all the was visible in her cockpit.

"Ahh well three days till Dathomir, what is a lady to do with herself…" Mara said to no one in particular.

**XxX**

On Kamino.

"Lord Vader, Can you hear me?" Tuan We asked in a small almost undetectable whisper.

"Yes Tuan We I can, and from now on you will address me as Lord Skywalker, I am no longer that hideous beast Darth Sidious created."

"As you wish Milord." Tuan We said moving away from the Dark Lord, even in his current state he was still a powerful and dangerous person.

Tuan We moved to a monitor terminal to check Lord Skywalkers vitals and recovery. She was pleased with the results.

"When can I leave this place?" Lord Skywalker asked.

"You must remain here for seven days Lord Va… I mean Lord Skywalker, it is necessary to ensure your cloned appendages are not rejected." Tuan We said looking up from a medical readout terminal. "So far your limbs seem to be adapting quiet nicely.

"Very well you may leave me when you are finished." Lord Skywalker commanded.

Tuan We gave a nod and slight bow and left the room to monitor Lord Skywalker from the adjoining room. "_He is quite demanding, not a very nice person even with a new look." Tuan We thought to herself._

What Tuan We didn't know was the new Lord Skywalker was slowly becoming a new man, twenty two years as a Jedi, then almost thirteen as a Sith, Lord Skywalker was still trying to discover himself.

Lord Skywalker decided to do the one thing he hated the most, to meditate on healing his body the faster he was out of here, the faster he could recover and take back what was rightfully his. After sometime Lord Skywalker was able to reach a meditative state, he soon realized that by doing so he just sent a wave thought the force and his master would soon try to contact him. He pulled out of the force and blocked his presence.

**XxX**

" _Ah Lord Vader there you ar… Damn I lost him. He is captured he has been severely hurt I could feel him trying to heal himself, those _ysalamiri_ are blocking him from healing himself. My hand I have felt Lord Vader's presence he is hurt Those _ysalamiri can block the force be diligent, remember complacency kills." Sidious sent to his hand.

"Yes my master I will be." Mara replied through the force.

"_Now to get some rest, I am sure Dathomir will have plenty of surprises for me…this better not be a wild goose chase or maybe it is a test from the Emperor?" Mara thought to herself._

Even with all the possible threats she could encounter, Mara made her dinner from the rations she had packed and settled in for some holo news before sleep would over take her. Not much was very interesting on the news Vader's capture was not released as that would spread fear in some that the most fear man in the galaxy could be captured, for others it would bring relief the type when you know you can finally get away with little mistakes and not be choked to death.

Mara turned off the holo news laying on her back she was restless she was only fifteen. Unlike other girls her age she was roaming the galaxy upon her masters request to kill intimidated others. When she should be playing dress up, going to the mall, looking at boys. But she knew her life was meant to be the assassin of the Emperor nothing more or so she thought.

**XxX**

Tuan We entered Lord Skywalkers room it had been a day since the surgery, as she checked the medical terminal monitoring Lord Skywalker she heard him stir from his slumber.

"Lord Skywalker how do you feel?" Tuan We asked moving over to his bed.

"Much better, how are my arms and legs coming along?" Lord Skywalker asked.

"Very nicely milord according to these readouts you will be released in four or five days." Tuan We said moving to another console.

"Excellent, I shall reward Kamino well. Now leave me I wish to be alone" Lord Skywalker said a small grin forming on his face.

"I am sorry milord not until I finish my scans and checks, wouldn't want one of those limbs to rot off now do we?"

"Most certainly not, that would be most unfortunate for you." Lord Skywalker said with a slight grin forming again.

The Dark Lord could feel the full force returning to him he bathed in it with his powers returning he knew he would have to put more effort into hiding his presence from his soon to be old master.

All Tuan We could do was take a big gulp and continue with her scans and checks. She made quick work of her tasks. She was growing uneasy with Lord Skywalker. He was becoming more evil by the minute, like he was being consumed by something. But before she could leave Lord Skywalker stopped her.

"Oh Tuan We make sure my suit is polished and returned to me I will need it later on." Lord Skywalker said closing his eyes attempting to rest more.

"As you wish milord, now rest you will need it." Tuan We said leaving the Dark Lord to his slumber.

Tuan We did as she was told, she knew he wasn't asking. He was never asking it was do it or die. That was how Lord Skywalker worked you did as he said if you did not you died, if you failed you died, he was a Do or Do not There is no try type of person.

Once Tuan We was out of the room, Vader sighed. _"Soon I will be free of this, and what has been wrongfully denied me, will be mine once again I will be complete, then and only then will I be happy." _Lord Skywalker thought to himself settling in for the night.

"_Luke, Leia come here I want you to meet your Father. Don't be scared he won't hurt you."_

"_Daddy is it true that you killed mom?" The little boy asked._

_"Yeah is it true you killed our mom" The little girl asked._

Lord Skywalker shot out of bed. Sweat poring off him. His shaking was uncontrollable. His nightmare had returned. Was it real was this how he would meet his children. Would they reject him, how did they know he killed Padme? Lord Skywalker thought to himself.

"_He will pay for telling them, I killed their mother. He had no right it is my responsibility to tell them." "Aaarh No not now why now not again please go away, just leave me you have done enough to me I just want to be whole again." Lord Skywalker said with his head berried in his hands. "I have changed I could never hurt you none of you."_

"_Oh but you have Anakin, and you will again, if you don't let go…"_

"Who is there show yourself?" Skywalker commanded.

"_I don't need to show myself you know who I am, you know what you did to me but I forgive you. Now let go young Skywalker, or you will be doomed to repeat your last mistake."_

Lord Skywalker just sat there dumbfounded trying to get that voice out of his head.

"_It can't be him, I killed him..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Voices**

Lord Skywalker was puzzled why he was herring voices again. He had heard them many times before. Once right before he started to kill all the Tusken's, and again when he helped then Chancellor Palpatine. Lord Skywalker lay back down on the medical bed.

"I don't understand why the voices are returning again, they are dead I shouldn't be able to hear them." Lord Skywalker said aloud.

"And why is that young Skywalker?" the familiar but elusive voice spoke.

"Am I going Crazy?"

"No young Anakin you are not, I am very much alive in my world."

"Your world? Just what in the hell are you babbling on about?"

"Patience young Skywalker, in time all will be revealed."

"ARH leave me I have no need for your Jedi patience."

"As you wish Skywalker just remember we all make mistakes."

With that the voice and the presence was gone from his medical room. Anakin looked about the room, finally shaking his head. "_what is this all about?" "We all make mistakes?" "What and who is trying to tell me something."_

Lord Skywalker laid back down trying to get some sleep. It was the same, as always, he never slept well only when he was with his Padme, his angle. His nightmare still came night after night. Plaguing him for all eternity, he would never be happy never. There will always be someone there to try to take away all things dear in his life. He was down two, but he would fix the last two or die trying.

**XxX**

On Dathomir's, surface Mara came across a ship that crashed a log time ago, she could feel the force echo of all that were on board. She moved closer to the ship. It hurt to be near such a pure force signature, that she had to back away.

"_That was interesting, it hurt but it felt more natural, like I was at peace." _Mara thought to herself. Soon she was back on the search for the attack site of Lord Vader. Strangely enough, it was very close to the crash site, of the Chu'unthor. As she approached Lord Vader's shuttle she felt uneasy. Something was wrong she felt it, but pushed passed it and continued her investigation. Soon Mara had finished her investigation, and concluded that the attacker was clumsy but effective in his methods of capture. She found several wire mesh trap canisters laying about, a flash grenade scorch mark and an EMP grenade.

"_This is interesting it looks like he tried the flash grenade first. However, he or she must have known that it would not affect Lord Vader, his helmet would have compensated for that. Then the wire mesh traps seem to have held him but how did the attacker get the EMP to work and not kill all the electronics in Vader's suit?" _Mara thought to her self not noticing a very large razor cat that had been stalking her for the past eight hundred kilometers.

The very large beast moved into a prime spot to pounce on Mara. Waiting for her to double back to her ship. Mara made more rounds around the shuttle to ensure she had not missed anything; otherwise, the Emperor would be most displeased and punish her for not being thorough with her master's most prized possessions. After several passes around the shuttle, she had a gut feeling she needed to look in the cockpit one more time.

"Well now lets she what hidden toys robo boy had installed in this baby." Mara said to no one in particular.

After some searching deep in one of the consoles, she discovered a device that looked a lot like a tracking device and a recorder in one. After Mara had carefully extracted the device from the ships computer. She placed it in her pack and began to move back to her ship. Suddenly a wave of screams from the force told her to roll to the left. She did so as it commanded. The Emperor told her to listen to the force but the one thing Vader had taught her was to not only listen to it, but do as it says. _"The force will never lead you astray. Mara only you lead yourself down that path." _Vader's voice filled her head as she executed the roll to the left. She stood ignited her saber to see the razor cat had already recovered from the leap, the large cat began to circle her staring her down taking in her fear. Razor cats are known for feeding on their preys fear it what gives them their power, it gives them focus.

Unfortunate for the cat her fear was soon channeled into anger towards the beast, for trying to kill her. Mara readied her saber and charged the beast. She made short work of the cat. It was no match for her skill with a saber or her connection with the force.

After some time Mara was able to open the device in her ships computer, she was able to salvage a good majority of the data it recorded.

"Well this is interesting, not only was the attacker an Imperial Officer and wore the rank of captain, and flew in a lambda class shuttle, but to where did you go?"

After a time Mara realized she did not have the skill or the computer resources to get that information from the device. She would have to return to Imperial Center.

**XxX**

It was early morning on Kamino, not that you could tell with the constant clouds and down pour all over the planet. Lord Skywalker was slowly moving about the room as Tuan We had suggested helping speed the recovery process, and getting the blood to flow faster though out his new limbs. Soon in a couple of days Lord Skywalker could leave this place, rebuild his strength, and return to the Emperor's side.

"Ah Lord Skywalker you are recovering quite well." Tuan We said entering the room.

"What do your scans say now Tuan We?" Lord Skywalker said turning to Tuan We.

"I say you can leave by the day after today you will have recovered fully."

"Excellent, now leave me be." The Dark Lord said resuming his exercise.

"As you wish milord." Tuan We said headed toward her quarters.

Lord Skywalker did some of the usual stretching exercises trying to speed is recovery even more when a familiar and unwanted voice came to his mind deep from his memories.

"_Anakin take it easy, you are pushing yourself too fast. You will only cause more damage to yourself. You need time to heal." _The memory of his old master, attempting him to relax and let the healing process finish after one of the Clone War battles.

"Why do you still plague me Obi Wan? Why must you torture me? Why did you betray me?"

Anakin sat down on the medical bed, and swung his legs up on the bed. Soon he drifted off to sleep a deep sleep. Not before a small tear escaped and rolled off his cheek.

As soon as he fell into a deep sleep, he began to dream, of old friends, and mentors. Not too far away an old friend was in deep meditation. Searching for the answer why his brother had betrayed all that he was.

"Why Anakin why did you betray us? What made you turn?" Obi Wan asked the force, looking for an answer.

Obi wan was about to pull out of his meditation when he sensed a familiar presence. He moved closer to that presence and with him moving closer, he realized who it was, and his walls where down.

"Forgive me brother but I must know why you did what you did. I only hope you will understand." Obi wan said.

Once inside his mind he could see and feel all of his feelings. His love for Padme and himself Obi Wan, the Jedi and Palpatine. As He went deeper into his mind, he found the reason why Anakin did what he did. The fear of losing the Padme, losing the Jedi, losing his brotherand his mentor.

"Anakin can you hear me?" Obi Wan said.

"What? Who are yo… You what do you want, leave me alone!" Lord Skywalker said regretting he let his shields down. He did not want to speak with him he had betrayed him they all did, except one.

"I want to help you brother where are you?" Obi Wan pleaded.

"Help, Help me. Like you helped me on Mustafar?" Anakin snapped.

"Anakin please you should have trusted me, If only you would have told me about Padme I would have helped you and the babies." Obi Wan pleaded again.

"Yeah you helped me alright, help me become a cripple a machine." Anakin hissed.

"Anakin I am your brother, I would have stood by you even if they expelled both of us."

"Sure you would have, you say that now after the fact." Anakin said hate in his words.

"That is not fair Anakin, you left me with no choice I had to defend myself you wouldn't reason with me or Padme."

"Fair FAIR you want to talk to me about fair. Fair would have been the Jedi staying loyal to the Chancellor, fair would have allowed me and Padme to wed in public, fair would have given me the life I wanted, the life I needed." Anakin snapped at Obi Wan.

"Fair you want to talk about fair, then fine fair would have been my brother telling me about what was troubling him, fair would have been seeing Palpatine for what he was, fair would have been many things Anakin." Obi Wan snapped back.

"Leave me alone Obi Wan nothing can change me, not you or anyone."

"Are you so sure about that Anakin, I know you know about Luke and Leia, They are changing you now. Why else would you be on a cloning planet getting your mechanical limbs replaced with cloned flesh ones." Obi Wan said resuming his negotiator voice.

"You leave them out of this I swear if you do anything to them I will kill you this time. I am not the same over confident impatient as I once was." Anakin hissed.

"You are being foolish if you think you have changed. You may have more experience but you are still the same headstrong, impatient, impulsive padawan I trained so many years ago."

"You know me all to well Obi wan. Why do you still think I need saving?"

"You are my brother, Anakin I will always be with you."

"Then maybe we can…."

"Anakin, ANAKIN!!!"

Obi Wan opened his eyes, "that was strange." "Who could have…Emperor Palpatine."

"_So It is Obi wan who has captured Vader good, good this will work to my advantage. Soon there will be only one Jedi left and he is old and weak. Now if Mara can find where they are located."_

The Emperor stood and moved to his window, over looking the bustling night of Coruscant. Crossing his arms.

"And soon Obi Wan you will no longer be the knot that ties Vader to the light, once you are destroyed he will be completely mine. Then no one can stop me, no one can oppose me."

The cold dark laughter filled the emperor's chamber to the point it would send chills down Lord Vader's spine.

_Ok readers the chapters will get longer I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I am using Microsoft works 5.0 the grammar might suck but at least its spelled right haha, any who I'm out enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Race for the Dark Lord**

Mara's shuttle landed on the technology level of Imperial Center. She made her way to the analysis dept. Mara had to wait about two hours for the Technician to came back from her lunch. Soon Tiea Hueit arrived back in her lab to be startled by a red headed girl sitting in her chair.

"Just who are you and why are you in my office?" Tiea Hueit snapped.

"It would be wise for you to change your tone, if you know what is best for you." Mara snapped right back.

"We shall se about that." Tiea went for the comm. Console to call for security.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Mara said placing her hand on her lightsaber.

"Oh and who do I have to worry about little girl, you?" Tiea hissed.

"Oh no not me, but I think My master will be quite upset when he finds out his trusted hand had been threatened by a pathetic imbecile." Mara said a evil grin forming.

"Haha you have a sense of humor little girl. I work for the Emperor. It is you who should be worried not me." Teia replied.

"You are foolish I am the Emperors hand." Mara said moving out of the shade."

"Why you little…Mara I did not know it was you. How can I help you." Tiea said relaxing a bit. She had always liked Mara she was so innocent to be such a hard killer.

"I was wondering if you could get some information out of this device. It recorded a ship leaving…leaving an attack a very important individual was captured." Mara said handing the device over to Tiea.

"Well lets see what I can find." Tiea said pluging in the device to her terminal.

After six hours Tiea looked up like she had seen a ghost.

"How is this possible who could have done this to Lord Vader?" Teia asked looking hard at Mara.

"I don't know, but I will find out. Where did the ship go?" Mara asked placing a hand on Teia's shoulder.

"Well according to the star visible and the angle of the ship. I would say it went to one of these planets."

"Kamino, Pzob, Roon, or Rishi. Great that's all the planets in the Rishi maze. They could be long gone before I get to all the planets." Mara said hanging her head, she had hoped that it would have been just one not four planets.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Teia asked.

"Of course." Mara said hoping she could pin point the location.

"Where would you take Lord Vader if he needed medical attention?" Teia said a small smile forming.

"Ah right Kamino. Thanks Tiea, when I get back I owe you lunch." Mara said runnig from the room back to her ship.

"I'll hold you to it. Teia responded.

Mara was off in a mad sprint to her shuttle, when two royal guards came into view.

"Come with us the Emperor request your presence."

"Tell the Emperor I don't have time if I don't get there now I might loose Vader's track."

"You don't have a choice Mara, Come now."

Mara knew that it was pointless to argue, she would have to go as the Emperor commanded. Within several minutes, she was kneeling before the Emperor.

"Rise my hand, what have you found."

"Milord I have discovered the attacker may have been impersonating an Imperial Captain to get close to Vader. He tired to use a flash grenade, when that failed he used several wire mesh traps to subdue Lord Vader then used a low level EMP grenade to disable his mechanical limbs and suit."

"Did you discover where the attacker may have taken Lord Vader." Sidious asked.

"Yes milord one of the planets in the Rishi maze, and I believe he or she took him to Kamino."

"Kamino and why is that Mara?" Sidious asked, but her knew he was testing her.

"Where else to take a dieing Vader, than the most sophisticated medical facility next to Imperial Center."

"You have done well Mara Take my shuttle and a platoon of the 501st and bring Lord Vader back to me at once." Sidious commanded

"As you command milord" Mara said wasting no time.

As quickly as the Emperor had summoned her she was off in hyperspace headed to Kamino, it would take her about twenty six hours to reach Kamino and another hour to find which platform Lord Vader was taken too."

**XxX**

Not too far away another was racing his way through a city with a twelve-year-old boy in tow.

"Ben, Ben where are we going?" Luke asked trying to keep up with Obi Wan.

"I will tell you once we are on board my ship." Obi Wan said to Luke.

After what seemed an entire century of running through the streets of Mos Eisley, Obi Wan and Luke arrived at an old hanger. Obi wan ripped off the cover to reveal and old republic ship designed for three persons to fit in. Obi Wan for the first time skipped the pre-flight checklist, and engaged the engines and punched the throttle. Once in hyperspace Obi Wan turned to the young boy and smiled.

"Ok Ben out with it where are we going?" Luke pleaded.

"Do you remember how Owen told you your father died in the clone wars." Obi Wan asked turning to Luke.

"Yes, I hope someday I can be half the pilot he was." Luke said beaming with pride.

"You will Luke you will be as great of a man as he was." Obi Wan said turning back to the console.

"Thanks Ben, it means a lot to me that you say that." Luke said turning to look out the front view port.

"Luke there is more I must tell you." Obi Wan said turning to the boy again.

Obi wan told the whole story of Anakin the real story. Obi Wan knew if he were to get Anakin back, he would need to hide nothing from Luke. To prove to Anakin he was on his side and was willing to help him reunite his family. After several hours of discussion Obi wan was looking at Luke.

"What are you thinking?" Obi Wan asked falling back to his Jedi Master role.

"I can't believe my dad is alive after all this time, I can't wait to meet him." Luke said exitingly.

"When we reach Kamino your father will be apprehensive Luke we must be careful. I am sure his love for you will bring him back and be able to finally see I was just trying to him all this time."

"I am sure he will Ben, if what you told me is true. We have nothing to worry about." Luke said

"I hope so Luke. I hope so." Obi Wan repliled bringing his hand to his beard and rubbing it.

**XxX**

"Commander is there any way to get this bucket of bolt to go faster?" Mara snapped.

"No milady we are already fifteen percent over the redline, if we push it anymore we could risk overloading the hyper drive and explode." The Commander replied, he was beginning to dislike this hand of the emperor's.

"Well we don't want that now do we." "How much longer to Kamino?" Mara asked the commander.

"About nineteen hours milady." The clone commander said hoping that would get her to leave the cockpit.

**XxX**

"How much longer Ben?" Luke asked returning to the cockpit with two rations for the two of them.

"Oh about fifteen hours till we arrive." Obi Wan said taking one of the rations from Luke.

**XxX**

"Good morning Lord Vader, how do you feel?" Tuan We asked as she entered the room.

"I feel fine, we can I leave?" Anakin asked, he was starting to become restless.

"An hour after you last bacta treatment." Tuan We replied moving over to the bacta tank.

"I want to be finished with this now, how long do I have to be in that thing?" Anakin said displeased he hated the after smell of these things.

"Ten hours milord." Tuan We replied, handing the breather mask to Anakin.

Lord Skywalker sighed heavily, he quickly took off his medical gowns, and put on the respirator for the bacta tank. Anakin slowly slide into the viscous liquid. Soon he would be free. Soon he will have his family.

After the ten hours Lord Skywalker felt relieved, he was full of energy. His limbs no longer hurt, and he now could feel his full force potential, now that his mechanical limbs were no longer restricting his powers. Anakin slowly put on his old armor in disgust. He no longer needs the cage the Emperor designed for him. Nevertheless, it was necessary for him to complete his plan for revenge.

Once Anakin had the leather parts and shoulder armor on he realized his legs were not as thick as his mechanical ones. He would need Tuan We to have thicker ones made before he left for his command ship. Anakin found the intercom for the complex and contacted Tuan We, he gave her the dimensions for his new boots and the material they were made of.

After three hours of waiting Anakin had his boots and slowly put them on. After several moments of reflection on his plans to betray the Emperor, he smiled this will be the day that Darth Vader will die and Lord Skywalker was really born. Anakin collected his two-piece helmet and made his way to the main communications room to contact Admiral Piett.

**XxX**

"Admiral we have an encoded message for you" An Imperial Lieutenant reported to Admiral Piett.

Admiral Piett approached the Comm Officer and it only took him a mila second to recognizes the code.

"Thank you Lieutenant patch it through, I will take it in my ready room."

"Aye Sir."

Admiral Piett wasted no time getting to his ready room, he entered the password, and assumed the position of attention.

"Lord Vader it is good to hear from you milord" The good Admiral spoke.

"Spare me you pleasantries Admiral Piett, send an unmanned shuttle to Kamino and set a course for Lok there you will raid Nym's strong hold and 'rescue me' due you understand Admiral?"

"Yes milord."

"And Admiral make it believable that I needed to be rescued."

"As you command milord."

"Admiral Piett when the Emperor has been disposed of you will be reward greatly for your faithful service to me. Vader out."

The comm went dead and Piett flopped into the chair, he knew that he was on the right side. Lord Vader might be ruthless, and quick to kill incompetent officers. However, he was fair if you succeeded in completing his tasks then you were rewarded well, if not you perished. Admiral Piett was the only Officer to fail Lord Vader and not be killed on the spot. It seemed Lord Vader had a soft spot for him, as Admiral Piett was a good Officer he did not let that go to his head he learned from his mistake never fail Lord Vader again.

Admiral Piett entered the bridge fifteen minutes after the comm with Lord Vader had ended. He issued the order to send the shuttle unmanned and set a course for a nebula just out side the Lok system. He was no fool he would send one scout ship to scan the area for Lord Vader's shuttle after several days he would enter the system and attack Nym's stronghold.

**XxX**

Anakin returned to the medical wing to wait for his shuttle, he was getting impatient. The shuttle would take five hours to reach him from were his command ship was located. Soon he was distracted about how it would be to meet his children for the first time. He wondered if they would accept him, or reject him. Anakin removed his armor for the time being, he completely despised the suit now. It was his greatest failure, it was his constant reminder how he had lost everything, and how he lost his angle, lost his brother, lost his life. Little did Anakin know his life was about to change directions, a direction he did not perceive would or could happen.

On the out skirts of the Kamino solar system a small three person craft exited hyperspace and headed at full speed towards the landing platform closest to the medical bay. Obi Wan could feel Anakin's presence growing the closer he came to the planet. His presence had not changed since his last encounter with him on Mustafar.

"_Oh dear this will be difficult, I will have to convince Luke to stay with the ship."_

Once Obi Wan landed his ship the canopy popped with a little force help Obi Wan was rushing things he knew that only patience would see him threw this, no matter how Anakin felt he hopped seeing his son would increase the flame that Padme swore was still there.

"Luke I need you to stay with the ship ok." Obi Wan ordered.

"NO I don't want to Ben I must go with you." Luke pleaded.

"Luke you must understand your father and I are not on the best of terms right now. I am not sure what he will do." Obi Wan said letting out a sigh, Luke was his fathers son.

"Ben I must go with you. I don't know why or how I know this but I must go." Luke pleaded again.

"That would be the force calling to you. If you can hear it now then you are well on your way to becoming a Jedi Initiate." Obi Wan said extending his hand to help Luke out of the craft.

"Thanks Obi Wan but I think me and the force can wait we must help my dad." Luke said taking Obi Wans hand.

"You are right Luke, I want you to stay close but out of sight when I give you the signal you can show yourself." Obi Wan said as Luke and he hurried to the medical center.

Obi Wan sighed, he realized that Luke was in everyway like his father but without the anger. Luke and Obi Wan made there way thought he corridors to the medical hall. All that was left was one last door before the last part of the hallway and the final entrance to the medical wing.

Anakin was putting on his armor when he felt two presences in the force one he thought he would never feel again and one he knew he should know but it escaped him. His anger boiled to the point his force presence tripled. With his anger at an all-new high Anakin forgot to put on his helmet he grabbed his saber and exited the medical room at the very same time Obi Wan was walking down the corridor to him.

"You are a fool to come here Obi Wan. This time I will not make the same mistakes 'brother'." Anakin hissed igniting his saber.

"I did not come here to fight you Anakin." Obi Wan said stopping in his tracks grabbing his light saber.

"Funny why are you holding your light saber at the ready?" Anakin teased.

"As you well know Anakin we are not on the best of terms." Obi Wan said looking into the face he left so long ago.

"For once you speak the truth Obi Wan." Anakin said readying his saber.

"I have always told you the truth Anakin." Obi Wan said mimicking Anakin.

"Again more lies enough of this, prepare to become on with the force." Anakin yelled advancing on Obi Wan.

In a blinding fast movement, Anakin was on him just as fast as the last time they dueled. Anakin was weaker than then, but his skill had improved remarkably. Obi Wan on the other hand was at a disadvantage. He had not practiced his saber skills in twelve years.

Anakin was channeling more and more of the dark side into him, more so than he was used to it was intoxicating to him.

"_so this is what it feels like to completely embrace the dark side."_

After some quick parries, slashes, and thrusts Anakin was able to knock Obi wan on his back. Obi Wan's saber went flying down the corridor and into the intersecting halls where Luke was waiting. When Luke saw, the light saber skid past him he flew out into the hall what he saw made him scream.

"NO Dad don't do it."

Anakin froze millimeters away from Obi Wan's throat. He looked up the hallway to where the voice came from. When he saw the boy before him, his arm fell to his side and the saber fell to the floor. The sound of the saber echoed throughout the hallway.

After several minutes of Anakin staring at Luke and Luke staring back, Anakin finally looked down to Obi Wan.

"Wha… What, what is this?" Anakin said in full disbelief.

_Ok I know I am mostly using script format right now but I am hoping I can transfer more into a story format. I hope you enjoy it so far, and dont think Im rushing the story but I kinda get the feeling I am._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

All Anakin could do was stand and stare at young Luke. His son, looked almost identical to him at that age. He could not believe it, Luke had the same blue eyes sandy blonde hair covering his head. Luke stood their looking at his father. He was pale white, bald and very tall. Of the one picture, he had seen of his father the only part that he recognized was his face. The long sandy blonde hair was gone replaced with pale skin.

After several minutes, Anakin looked at Obi Wan who had a smile from ear to ear.

"_She was right, there is still good in him." Obi Wan thought._

"Obi Wan why are you smiling like that?" Anakin said perplexed why hey was smiling.

"Anakin I was wrong, the council was wrong about you I see that now."

"How so Obi Wan?"

"Yoda was right we should have let you, um I mean told you it was ok for you to have a family."

"You knew, you knew all that time!"

Anakin forgot about his son with a new hatred forming consuming him. In an instant, his saber was back in his hand, and the all too familiar snap hiss filled the corridor. Obi Wan found he was feeling the heat from the saber on his throat, but made no move to stop Anakin. Then Luke started to walk to his father.

"You and the Jedi you were a second family to me all I ever wanted was to have my mother with me, to have Padme, and you denied me, let me fall into darkness. You abandoned me Obi Wan! Why for some code! Was that code more important to uphold than help a friend in need?" Anakin yelled fuming at his old master.

"Anakin I made a terrible mistake, we all made terrible mistakes. But now we can atone for those mistakes." Obi Wan pleaded to his old friend.

"I suppose you think I should just forget how you left me on that lava planet to die like some criminal, you were like the father I never had Obi Wan after everything we went through. That fateful day it was like we never meet." Anaikin said in a deep hateful tone.

"Anakin I am Sorry." Was all Obi Wan could say.

The Darkness was consuming Anakin again, the clouds surrounding the last candle in his heart, the gust was coming in one final blow that would extinguish it forever, then Anakin heard the words that had been denied him for twelve years.

"Dad don't do it, I love you."

Those words three little words for most are taken for granted but for Anakin those words ignited all those candles that had burnt out, had now been reunited. Anakin's once light side presence had returned in full force.

"Dad, he made a mistake, the same as you did. The way I see it you both did the wrong thing, but you both can forgive each other." Luke said Placing a hand on his father pushing his hand away slowly.

Anakin looked towards his son and began to smile but before he could speak, Luke spoke again.

"If what Ben said about you is true, then you will not kill him. He is your brother and my uncle." Luke said staring deep into his fathers deep blue eyes.

"Uncle?" Anakin said looking down at Obi Wan. "I thought you took him as your own son?" Anakin said shifting his gaze to Obi Wan.

"No Anakin that was not my place. Besides I would never want to think I could ever replace you as Luke's father." Obi Wan said his gaze meeting Anakins.

Anakin let out a sigh his shoulders slumping deactivating his saber. "You are right Obi Wan, as you always are." Anakin said surrendering.

"I am not so certain Anakin, only if I would have listened to Padme that fateful day, you and I would still be friends and the Jedi would not be in this situation." Obi Wan said.

After considering Obi Wan's words Anakin moved to the side and helped Obi Wan to his feet. Both Sith and Jedi looked at each other and smiled. Embracing for the first time in thirteen years.

"Obi Wan I… I am so sorry." Anakin said tears rolling off his face.

"Shhhh Anakin all is forgiven." Obi Wan said tears rolling of his face as well.

"Bantha Poodoo." Anakin cursed.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi Wan said backing out of the embrace.

"You two have to leave now, I'll explain on the way." Anakin said.

"lets go then." Obi Wan said retriving his saber along the way.

Anakin retrieved his helmet and escorted Obi Wan and Luke to their ship. Along the way Anakin told Obi Wan how he felt Admiral Piett on Kamino he arrived unexpected. Anakin had to make sure Admiral Piett did not see Luke if he did he might make a connection and even with the good Admiral on his side he wasn't about to take any chances not this time at least.

"Crap Luke get on the ship now! Obi Wan put up your hood Admiral Piett is almost here."

"But Dad I.." Luke said trying to protest but knew all to well that his father was right someone was approaching.

"Just do it Luke." Obi Wan said pulling his hood deep over his head.

"I will meet you on Onderon in the capitol city in five days." Anakin said taking two paces back from Obi Wan.

"May the force be with you brother."

"And with you brother, it's show time." Anakin said putting on his helmet and the infamous breathing noise returned.

Obi Wan had a gut feeling that he knew what Anakin had up his sleeve, Obi Wan just hoped that it would be Lord Vader starting this and not him. Obi Wan chuckled at the thought of a unknown robed man and Lord Vader Dark Lord of the Sith just standing and staring at each other, doing nothing. Anakin snapped around and glared at Obi Wan for chuckling, and Obi Wan for the first time knew why everyone feared Lord Vader. He was a very imposing man out of the suit, with it and that breathing sent chills down Obi Wans spine. Ten seconds later Admiral Piett rounded the corner with a squad of storm troopers.

"Now Jodo Aurra go and bring him to me, alive is that understood." Lord Vader said point the trademark finger.

"Yes Lord Vader." Obi Wan said bowing slightly.

Obi Wan turned on his heal and entered his ship not wasting anytime taking off and setting a course for Onderon. Within several seconds, Admiral Piett was at attention behind Lord Vader.

"Lord Vader, we must leave at once." Piett said.

"Careful Admiral, I am in no mood." Vader hissed.

"Forgive me milord." Admiral said stepping closure to Lord Vader. "We need to hurry Milord my contact in the 501st tells me Mara Jade is close on our trail we must leave at once."

"Very well led the way Admiral."

Admiral Piett knew lord Vader was not happy at all. One he was supposed to send an unmanned shuttle, not come himself and with storm troopers. Plus it seemed that the surgery was not possible after all he was still in the suit. All Admiral Piett could do now was follow his orders it will become clear on the shuttle if Lord Vader was displeased at him. He will be dead.

Lord Vader followed behind the Admiral Piett and the storm troopers, stopping before he reentered the building looking in the direction where Obi Wan and Luke were in the night's sky, a tear formed and fell inside his mask hidden only he knew he was crying. However, these were tears of joy. Not sadness his family was returning to him, or was he returning to them.

"_You were right my angle, you were right." _Anakin sent into the force with that he sent his love to Luke through the force.

Luke received the message and returned it. Anakin beamed with pride his son loved him the only regret he had was he was unable to embrace his son. Nevertheless, that would have to wait he had to move and fast if his plan was to succeed.

**XxX**

"Milady we are dropping out of hyperspace." Commander Cody spoke over the intercom.

"I will be there shortly." Mara said exiting her cabin.

"How long till we land commander?" Mara asked still annoyed she might miss Vader and his captors.

"six minutes." Commander Cody replied.

"Commander I am picking up a shuttle reading…" One of the clones said from a tracking terminal.

"Heading where?" Mara asked.

"I lost them milady." Clone responded.

"Did you get a fix on their jump?" Mara said approaching the clone.

"Well sort of milady." The Clone answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean." Mara snapped.

"I was only able to get a partial triangulation. I was able to determine they are headed for the Cadavine Sector."

"Set course for that sector now." Mara commanded.

"Milady don't you want to investigate Kamino?" Commander Cody asked.

"No now do as I say. If we go to Kamino now we will loose the ion trail that shuttle emits." Mara snapped again.

"Course set." Commander Cody informing Mara.

"Engage now." Mara almost yelled.

**XxX**

"Admiral Piett join me." Lord Vader ordered.

"Yes Milord." Piett replied "_well here is the end of the line for me."_

Lord Vader Closed the door to his small cabin in the back of the shuttle. He sat down and told Admiral Piett to do the same. Lord Vader slowly undid his mask. Admiral Piett was about to protest but the helmet was off before he could get the words out. Lord Vader just smiled at the Admiral.

"Admiral Piett relax you did well if you wouldn't have come to get me two very important people in my life would either be dead or at the hands of the emperor. And that is something I can not allow."

"So you are not mad that I defied your orders milord?" Piett said still shaking.

"Admiral let me make this clear, I do not want mindless drones. True you are the only one to disobey my orders and live but you know me Firmus, for the short time I have known you I could sense the intense loyalty you had for me and that is why you get away with it.

Now that Admiral Piett was up to speed with were he stood with Lord Vader. Lord Vader finished to undo his mask and take it off. For the first time Admiral Piett saw the man behind the mask. Before was only three in the entire galaxy who knew who Lord Vader really was.

"What do you think Firmus, I know I am a little pale and I have no hair at the moment."

"I…I never thought I would ever get to see the man behind the mask milord, I am honored you would show me. I just have one question, I thought you needed the suit to breath milord?"

"I did Firmus, until I came across a medical report on lung repair, I like my suit really I do, it has a lot of functions that make me able to do things others couldn't. But I didn't want to die if the suit failed, so without the emperor's knowledge four years ago I got the procedure done and have been getting touch ups as the technology gets better."

It was funny to Piett it was as if he was talking to an old friend he knew for years Lord Vader was not this scary man that killed at a thought he was much more than that. Soon the conversation had ended and Lord Vader went into the plan of upcoming events.

Lord Vader started to lay out the plan for two crewmembers to be dressed as bounty hunters and take Lord Vader to Nym's stronghold where Admiral Piett and some storm troopers will 'rescue' him. Lord Vader went into detail and briefed the two-crew members himself.

"Crewman do you understand why we undertaking this mission?" Lord Vader said his voice a little deeper than usual.

"Yes milord, the rebel scum will be brought out into the open, we will not fail you." The crew members replied at once.

"See that you don't." Leave me." Lord Vader said waving them off.

"Yes milord." The two crewmembers said leaving the back of the shuttle.

"Admiral Piett how long till we arrive on Lok?" Anakin asked.

"Two hours milord." Admiral Piett responded.

"Go over the plan again with the two crew members I want this to be as believable as possible, and Captain make sure you plant that Captain's uniform on one of them." Anakin said about to leave.

"I will milord, but one question milord." Piett asked.

"What is it." Anakin said turning back to Piett.

"Why the uniform?"

"It is a contingency plan Admiral; I fear Mara will arrive before you do and if so we have to make her believe that they did in fact capture me now go brief them."

"As you wish milord." Piett said turning to finish with the crew.

"Oh and Firmus only call me that around the men, when we are in private call me Anakin." Anakin said.

"I will do that Anakin." Piett said turning once more.

**XxX**

Nym's strong hold was an impressive sight to see. He was more organized than the hutts was more ruthless than the black sun, but lacked the resources to expand his crime net work mostly because of the Zann Consortium. Tyber Zann had been able to out gun or out buy him at every corner. While Nym's was deep in his thoughts an aid came running in and whispered that two bounty hunters had captured a very interesting prize. One that Nym had to see him self. A little annoyed that he was called for what he thought was going to be trivial bounty. That was until he saw whom the bounty hunters had at their feet. One long look was all it took for Nym to almost crap his pants he could not believe two bounty hunters would be bold enough to, no stupid enough to think he would pay them for this bounty.

"Guards secure these scum." Nym said with his deep booming voice.

"What do you think you are doing? We have brought you Lord Vader we expect to get paid." One of the bounty hunters yelled.

"Fools are you that foolish to think someone would actually put up a bounty on a man who has the power to wipe an entire galaxy out of existence? On the other hand, are you that stupid to actually capture this man? They do not call him a Dark Lord of the Sith for nothing. You may have been able to catch him unexpectedly. However, I will not sacrifice all that I have rebuild to have it taken away again. Guards take these scum into custody."

"You cant, you will pay for this." The other bounty hunter yelled at Nym.

"No it is you who will pay for this. Guard take Lord Vader to the medical wing and treat him as if it was me on the table, alert me when he awakes." Nym said moving out of the guards way.

"As you wish Nym." One of the guards said picking up Lord Vader.

Nym thought long and hard what he was going to do but that was something he was good at getting out of sticky situations he was a master tactician, a trade he was glad to have he would need it in order to get out of this.

**XxX**

A medium imperial cruiser entered the Lok system gracefully making its way to the only installation on Lok, Nym's stronghold.

"Commander when we land I want you and a squad of the best men aboard with me."

"As you command milady."

Within minutes, the small craft had landed. Nym himself greeted Mara and Commander Cody. He brought them to the medical wing explaining the situation along the way that two bounty hunters had brought Lord Vader to him as a bounty and that he had them in custody and he was treating Lord Vader to the best of his abilities.

"Nym you have done well and will be rewarded well from the empire." Mara stated matter of fact.

"Thank you I am sorry I don't know your name." Nym said extending his hand to hers.

"It would be best that you don't, I will tell you that if Lord Vader is the right hand man of the Emperor then I would be the Emperors left."

"I see milady forgive me, this way." Nym said gesturing Mara down the hall.

When Nym and Mara entered the medical wing, they found that Lord Vader was not anywhere to be found.

"Where is Lord Vader?" Nym asked the medical droid.

"Lord Vader left to your audience chamber." The droid replied.

When Nym and Mara entered the audience chamber, he found several of his body guards laying on the floor and one suspended in the air.

"You will release the bounty hunters to me at once." Lord Vader said as bones could be heard breaking.

The guard unable to reply due to his throat crushing by Vader's unseen hand.

"Lord Vader they will be released to you at once, my apologies for my men they are extremely loyal to me as I am to the empire." Nym said giving a slight bow.

"If you are so loyal to the empire than so would be your men Nym, do not try to fool me Nym, you may have taken the right path this time and I will over look your little operation for a time. Now release the bounty hunters into my custody." Vader demanded crossing his arms.

"As you command milord." With that Nym left the audience chamber to retrieve the bounty hunter's he had a very close call if he would have tried to keep Lord Vader he would have been the one hanging in the air.

"Mara you may return to the emperor your services are no longer needed." Vader ordered.

"Lord Vader you may be second in command but you know as well as I do If I do not interrogate and execute those bounty hunters it will be my head on the emperor's wall." Mara snapped at Vader.

"And I will remind you are no Sith and you are in no position to order me around. Commander Cody take Mara back to Coruscant."

"As you command milord." Commander Cody snapped to attention and gestured for Mara to follow.

"What I am in Command here." Mara hissed.

"Mara you fail to see that the 501st is mine not the emperors I command them only I or a direct order from him will they obey, you have no power Mara you are merely a tool for the emperor to use as he wishes." Vader hissed in pure joy to Mara.

Mara stormed out of the stronghold furious with Vader and his control over everything. It was not the first time Vader had over ruled her and with each time the hatred for him grew.

"S_oon I will be the right hand of the emperor, and you Lord Vader will lay at my feet dead."_

**XxX**

"Ben I was wondering you said no one can return from the dark side, but I feel a change in my dad." Luke asked looking up from a Jedi holocron.

"Luke I was wrong about your father, it was his attachments that keep him attached to the light with out them he had no anchors to the light." Obi Wan said turning to young Luke.

"Do you think he will join us again. I mean leave the emperor." Luke asked placing the holocron back in its case.

"That I do not know Luke, only time will tell, but if I know your father he is not out of the woods yet. He will have to act like Vader to complete his plans. And that means he has to use the darside to convince the emperor he has not changed."

"I think I understand, how much longer to Onderon?" Luke asked trying to change the subject.

"About a day or so Luke. Try to get some rest." Obi Wan said making his seat more comfortable.

It was easy for Luke to get conferrable in the small craft, he was small enough he could stretch out. For Obi Wan that was a different case it had been sometime since he had to sleep in a small craft. All at once, Obi Wan remembered all the times he and Anakin on old missions had to sleep in their fighters waiting for their target or mission. Of course, Obi Wan had to smile Anakin hated waiting for anything he would be restless till the end. Then the memory of leaving in a small craft leaving his brother for what he thought was certain death, pushed its way back into his mind the thought of leaving had hurt so bad but not as much when he discovered that Vader was Anakin. After that, Obi Wan had started to becoming obsessed with finding a way to bring Anakin back even if it meant him dying by his hand. But now that wouldn't be necessary with Anakin discovering his children and with him seeing one of them his force signature for the first time in twelve years was more bright than before when he was in the light.

"_Welcome back Anakin, it's a good day today, the first steps toward redemption." Obi Wan said to himself before nodding off._

**XxX**

"Commander Cody patch me a secure line to the emperor and send it to my room." Mara ordered even though she knew she had no real power anymore.

"As you wish milady" Commander Cody said trying to hold back his smirk.

As soon as Mara was out of ear shoot he sent a priority message to Lord Vader all that he said was "be prepared milord"

"Rise my hand, what have you discovered?" The Emperors blue figure spoke.

"I tracked the bounty hunters to Nym's stronghold on Lok master. They had taken Lord Vader there to collect the bounty on his head."

"I never approved a bounty on Lord Vader Mara who placed the bounty?" He asked coldly.

"I was unable to investigate any further Lord Vader took over and ordered Commander Cody to escort me back to Coruscant." Mara said her blood boiling.

"That is expected Mara Lord Vader will be able to get the information much faster than you I am afraid, you lack the skill he possess. Return to Imperial center you have done well my hand. After you have cleaned up come see me I have a new mission for you. One Lord Vader will know nothing about and you will have all the tools necessary to complete without interference from Lord Vader."

"As you Command milord" Mara said turning off the transmission.

"Ah Lord Vader what are you up to I feel your shift in the force, someone has brought you an anchor back, your time is at a close my old friend what a shame."

The emperor stood and moved to his window and dwelled on his actions thus far. He knew that Anakin would be easy to convert but keeping him was entirely different with his wife dead and the Jedi as the enemy he was his but if his unborn child did survive than he would loose his hold on Vader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Traders Afoot**

Lord Vader's comlink beeped twice he retrieved the device from his belt and looked at the screen. Anger grew inside of him. "_Mara you will be the first I deal with" _with anger restoring in him he began to make his way to the lading pad and wait for Admiral Piett to pick him up. While he was waiting Nym approached him and stood next to him.

"What is it now Nym?" Vader seethed.

"If I may milord, I have a gift for you. But it has a small price." Nym said unsure how Vadre would react.

"If you think you can buy more time, you are wrong Nym." Vader said slightly turning his head to him.

"Milord I think this is worth your attention." Nym replied holding up a small red triangular device in his hand.

"Milord I give this to you, I believe you will have a better use for it." Nym said placing it in his hand.

"Where did you find this?" Vader said turning the sith holocron over in his hand.

"One of my men found it on a cargo ship we raided it was a paper weight on the captain's desk."

"What is it you want Nym?" Vader said growing tired of Nym.

"Only to be off the Empire's radar permanently." Nym said.

"It will be so under one condition, you now belong to me." Vader said turninghis full body to Nym.

"Then I believe we are done here milord." Nym said walking away from Vader.

Anakin was no fool he knew if he was to get out of this he would need a royal flush in his hands. With Admiral Piett, Commander Cody the new Commander of the 501st, and now Nym his hand was increasing but what he needed was Mara. he had a strange feeling she would be around for some time and she was some how apart of him. Soon the shuttle arrived and delivered Lord Vader to the Executor. Lord Vader made it clear he was not to be disturbed. Once in his chamber he took off his mask and sat down looking at the Sith holocron. After several minutes, he activated it.

An image appeared he was defiantly a Lord of the Sith but who? Vader thought. Soon the image began to speak.

"I am Darth Revan Dark Lord of the Sith. This holocron will teach you something I discovered on a planet long lost, I will give the location of this world but before I can release this information. You actions have to pure, similar to mine and the reason I joined the dark side, if you are not true to your intentions this holocron with forever cease to function.

Lord Vader contemplated for a bit. What was his reasons? Love was one, to reunite his family, but what of the empire he had not thought that far. He knew he wanted it intact; a full-scale civil war was not what he wanted. Lord Vader spoke his thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity, the holo image reappeared.

"I see you have a love in your life like I do. And you have the same desire I have to keep the infrastructure of the republic intact You will go to the coordinates I have provided there my spirit will guide you to the real unlimited power I was denied. I will not teach you if you are with others this is for you and you alone." The Greatest Dark Lord of the Sith spoke.

Lord Vader sat in his chamber for several hours going over his plan's, it would take a miracle for him to go to this planet for just a couple of days. He had no idea how long it would take him to learn this new secret, it would be the hand he needed to defeat the emperor. He would need help. However, for now he needed to contact the emperor. Making contact will ensure his loyalty to his master and remove all doubts.

**XxX**

Sitting in his throne the emperor could sense the anger restoring in Lord Vader the anger of betrayal was the most significant feeling coming from Lord Vader but the more he searched the more he realized it was not directed at him. The Emperor stood and moved down the staircase to one of the guards.

"_What are you up my old friend, you are no doubt moving against me but when and where? No matter you powers are weak, I have made sure of that, the force is half what it was with you. HAHA HAHA."_

**XxX**

"Luke, Luke wake up we are here." Obi Wan said giving Luke a small nudge.

"Where… where are we?"

"We are on Onderon, this is where you father told me to go."

"How long till he arrives?" Luke asked rubbing his eyes.

"About four days Luke be patient, your father is a very um… important man."

"Ben you know you don't have to do that."

"Am I doing something?"

"Uncle Ben I know my dad is Darth Vader once Anakin Skywalker. If I can look past the suit and mask then I don't need to hide from it."

"Your father was right, how did you become so wise."

XxX

Lord Vader entered the bridge walking directly to the watch officer.

"Are the bounty hunters aboard." Vader boomed.

"No milord I had them ejected into space for…" The officer could not finish as Vaders invisible grip closed around his neck.

The whole bridge fell silent as the small bones in his neck and throat cracked and snapped filling the bridge, gasps of air in between them with the infamous breathing that was Darth Vader.

"You have disobeyed me commander, I will not tolerate betrayal, or incompetence."

The last final snap was the worse it resonated throughout the bridge, sending chills down the crews spine. They watched the body fall to the floor slumped over. Two crewmembers came to each side of the unfortunate watch officer, dragging him away.

Another officer appeared beside Lord Vader.

"Milord if I may."

"What lieutenant my patience is wearing thin."

"Milord Admiral Piett is in his ready room, he instructed me to tell you them moment you entered the bridge.

"Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Aye milord."

The new lieutenant scurried off in a hurry not wanting to be anywhere near the dark lord. He thought the stories were made up to scare him. Now he was terrified after such a display by the Dark Lord. That lieutenant made a mental note never to fail or betray the Dark Lord. Lord Vader didn't even hit the chime bell to alert the good Admiral that he was entering.

"How dare you disturb me, you are lucky I am not Lord Vader." Piett said his chair facing away from the door.

"I believe you are the one that is lucky Firmus." Vader said with a smile behind his mask.

Firmus jumped at the voice of Lord Vader and stood at attention.

"Forgive me milord I was not expecting you for sometime."

Lord Vader undid his helmet and sat across from Firmus.

"Old habits die hard I see."

"Forgive me Anakin I have been on edge lately."

"And why is that?"

"I just can't get it out of my mind that the Emperor know's of our plan somehow."

"The Emperor is not a blind man he can sense someone is about to betray him, but who he cannot pin point yet but I have a plan."

"I am all ears."

"I was thinking we send a priority message to Grand Admiral Thrawn, set up a meeting with him pick an imperial planet. From there I will give him a reason to betray the emperor and send the trail to Thrawn."

"Anakin how can that work Thrawn other than you is the emperor's most trusted servant."

"Firmus you know of the emperor's distaste for non-human's. I will enter the meeting room ignite my saber and declare by order of the emperor himself you are to be executed, of course I will leave him within an inch of his life, and with the Admiral Thrawn seeking revenge it will be only a matter of time before he strikes back."

"Anakin it sounds like a sound plan, but how are you going to contact him and convince him to meet?"

"I will leave that up to you Firmus."

XxX

A Captain entered the deep dark chamber that was the emperor's throne room. He quickly made it to the bottom of the staircase and knelt.

"Forgive me milord, but I have a priority one message from Lord Vader." The Captain said kneeling before the emperor.

"Very well Captain, leave me."

"_Lets see what you have up your sleeve my old friend."_

The emperors holo pad came to life and there was Lord Vader in the customary position he always assumed.

"Ah Lord Vader I see you have recovered well from your captures."

"Yes Master, they caught me off guard."

"I have doubts about that Lord Vader."

Anakin's mind started to buzz, how was he going to get around this one.

"I have failed you my master."

"No Lord Vader you let your guard down, I believe you have grown weak."

"I assure you master I have not grown week."

Lord Vader's blood began to boil at the comment he was weak, he knew for the first time he was ten times stronger than he was while in that suit.

"Ah there is my old friend I remember, I feel your anger, it gives you your power your focus. Never forget that my friend."

"I will never forget again my master."

"Good Good, now report to me, on the rebel scum who attempted to capture you they will be dealt with a hundred deaths."

"I have dealt with the rebel scum they had a most unpleasant death."

"Good Lord Vader do not hesitate show no mercy, you remembered your first order."

"Yes my master."

"When will you arrive Lord Vader, we have much to discuss."

"One day my master."

"Report to me when you land."

"As you wish my master."

When the holo ended Lord Vader ripped off his helmet and clinched his fists. Talking with the man who kept everything he loved, cared about away from him he will pay a most horrible death one he would not expect, one his master thought would never be possible.

XxX

Imperial center:

"_What are you up too my old friend I sensed betrayal from you but not towards me. Are you betraying me or someone else?"_

"_Mara report to me at once."_

"_As you command milord."_

Mara Jade entered the throne room her stride was confident this was the mission she was waiting for one Lord Vader would know nothing about, one she could complete with no interference from Vader.

"What is you wish milord."

"Ah Mara, rise. I want you to tail Lord Vader, you can not be discovered this time, if Lord Vader discovers you he will know I am on to him, whatever he is planning."

"It will be done milord, when should I keep you updated?"

"Only contact me if he contacts or meets someone I would consider suspicious."

"Yes milord."

"Mara if you fail you will die by my hand."

"I understand milord."

"Now go Lord Vader will be here soon he can not feel your presence, he will suspect what I am up too."

"As you wish milord."

Mara turned on her heel leaving the emperor to his thoughts.

"_Watch your back robo this time you won't even know what hit you till it's too late."_

XxX

Lord Vader landed his shuttle, making his way to the throne room anger building he could feel her presence she was here. The fool let her land on his landing pad. Lord Vader's anger soared, he was up to something he will have to be careful. Mara was no doubt watching now. His master has eye's everywhere, but soon all the emperor will have is he his faithful servant to 'protect' him. A Grin formed behind the infamous mask.

"Soon you will be dead at my feet, and I will have my revenge."

"_Only Sith seek revenge, A Jedi seeks justice."_

Sorry it took so long to update. I am trying to slow things down a bit but I might keep the same let me know ok thanks for reading. Oh and sorry for switch back and forth on Anakin's name but it is going to be that way for a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The lies we weave**

Anakin keeped his anger at max he needed to keep this level or Sidious would see his plan to meet Obi Wan and Luke on Onderon, then to the mysterious planet Revan's sprit was on.

Lord Vader Dark Lord of the sith knelt before his master seething every moment he had to subjugate himself to him.

"Rise my friend."

"_Friend you were never my friend, used and mistreated slave more like it." _Vaders thoughts increased his anger and betral the emperor could not read his thoughts but his emotions were clear.

"Ah I sense you have much anger and betrayal on your mind my friend tell me what is troubling you." Sidious said sliding back into his old ways acting like he was concerned for him.

"With your permission Master I wish to hunt the rebel leader who gave the order to place a bounty on me." Vader said.

"You learned the location of the rebels?" Sidious hissed.

"Not all my master just one he is on Onderon, I must move quick if I am to capture him and learn the location of the rebel base that has eluded me thus far." Vader said not looking at his master as they walked through the imperial palace.

"Yes, Yes my friend you are right, take the 501st with you Commander Cody is still with his battalion in the main hanger. Lord Vader you have done well you shall be rewarded, now go do what must be done Lord Vader show no mercy, wipe them out all of them." Sidious said stopping his walk.

"It will be done my Master." Vader said turning and walking with a fast pace to pick up his men. "_Fool you have given me more than I need now, soon after I learn from Revan you will be at your end."_

Lord Sidious made his way back to his chamber. "_Maybe I was wrong about Vader he has a new focus maybe his capture is what he needed to motivate him again, but still I cant take any chances. Mara the time has come."_

"_It will be done my master." _Mara said as she hid on the 501st shuttle hiding her presence.

Lord Vader entered the main hanger on imperial center, he gave his orders to Commander Cody that they are to proceed to the Executor and await further instructions. Soon the 501st was ready he boarder the craft with them he felt her she was near.

"_You can not hide from me girl." _Vader sent to Mara through the force.

"_Sithspit how did he know, how could he sense me." Mara spat as she moved to a better hiding spot._

Soon Vader was ripping the ship apart as it headed for Vaders flagship, Commader Cody was following him and asked Milord should we hold before we reach the Executor.

"No Commander land but do not lower the ramp." Vader said turn back to his task.

With that the Commander left Vader to his search he knew he was of no help to the Dark Lord.

Mara tried to increase her cloak but what she failed to realize was Vader was fully healed now that he was fully connected to the force again he could feel everything she was just a small ripple but Vader could feel it and soon she would be discovered.

The force screamed at Mara to escape but it was too late Vader was in the same room as her only one way out then the invisible hands clamed down around her. Her whole body was immobile.

"Let me go robo boy." Mara scream knowing all to well he efforts to break his hold was useless.

"Ah dear Mara the emperors' prized spy." Vader hissed.

"You wont live if you kill me he will feel it." Mara snapped back.

"Oh I am afraid I am quite safe, you see Mara I am no robo boy as you put it." Vader said removing his mask so she could see he was free of Sidious and the suit.

Mara gasped when she realized that she was done for he body quivered like none before, she felt his power is was greater than before his signature was unimaginable.

"Now spy you will do my bidding as my apprentice."

"I will never join you." Mara spat.

"A shame it has to end like this Mara." Vader said digging deep into her mind place a strong sleep trance on her.

A small yep was heard before Mara fell into a deep sleep one only he or the emperor could reverse. Vader made hi way to the small brig and had Commander Cody restrain young Mara. Even though he knew she would not wake up he was not taking any chances.

Soon the Executor was in hyperspace it would be five days until they arrived on Onderon, just as he had promised his son it would be. Anakin strode thorough the ship headed for his quarters he was tired and needed rest.

Rest he thought how would it feel to sleep in a bed again 13 years of sleeping up right, the deep blue silk sheets a soft pillow and a refresher to wash his whole body. Anakin beamed with delight over this for it had been too long.

When Anakin entered his cabin, the suit peeled of his body in record speed. He climbed into the refresher; the hot water was invigorating to him, the water running in beads down his chiseled body. Slowly he rubbed his head the small stubble of blonde hair returning. If anyone could have seen his smile, it was ear to ear. Soon he realized he was basking in the light, and soon turns his attention to who had kept this small luxury away from him his anger returning in full force. He stepped out of the refresher and looked in to the mirror, his yellow eyes had returned, it displeased him, he did not need the dark side, however, for know until he was able to collect his son and brother from Onderon.

After dressing in sleep pants Anakin slid into the bed the sheets so smooth. The silk gliding over his new limbs, the sensation was unreal he never thought in a million light years he could feel such softness, then without warning painful memories returned something else was just as smooth as the silk he was laying on, her skin smooth, her sent filled his senses. A tear escaped him my dear angle; forgive me what have I done.

After a small crying episode, he drifted off to sleep.

XxX

Lord Sidious was readying himself for sleep when he was hit hard with the force, it almost made him loose his balance. He was not expecting it, the anger Vader sent was unmistakable but it was so powerful he had not felt it since, since but he could not remember when. The Dark Lord let it go he had felt similar feelings before and the Dark Lord knew Vader was more powerful than he. But with half his body a machine that's all he was more powerful in projecting his force signature. A memory came to Sidious when one of his hands had mistaken Sidious as the apprentice, at the time Vader was fuming over loosing the rebels for the first time. Sidious chuckled at that memory, but he quickly over shadowed Vader to prove he was the master. Sidious again tried to lay down when he was hit again this time pain just as strong as the last, now Sidious knew that Vader must be reliving some nightmare's this could be the only reason for the onslaught he had received. The Dark Lord again dismissed the feelings and slid into bed drifting off to sleep. He was pleased at today's events Vader had proved him wrong, rarely was he wrong but he was none the less please that he was wrong about his most prized possession.

XxX

In orbit over Onderon.

Anakin had been up for hours, dressed not in his suit but his old Jedi attire. He studied himself and thought about going to the planet like he was but soon dismissed that he would have to make a presence as Vader, but how to get Obi Wan and Luke on board without raising questions of a small boy and a strangely dress man. Anakin sighed, taking off his Jedi clothes and neatly folding them, placing them in the draw once more. Donning the suit one more time he exhaled thinking to himself well old boy time to get this over with the better.

When Vader reached the bridge Admiral Piett turned to vader and spoke. "Ah Lord Vader I have taken the liberty of preparing your shuttle with a squad of the 501st."

"Good work Admiral, Is everything else ready?" Vader asked more than anything else.

"yes milord, if you follow me please I will brief you." Piett said headed to the ready room.

Once in side Piett announced that in the middle of the night he had gone to the palace and collected Obi Wan and Luke they were safely on board and quite comfortable at this time.

"You have done well Firmus, I must admit you seem to have read my mind."

"Anakin after 13 years of observing you I suspected that you might want this done and with the least amount of the crew knowing." Piett said prouly.

"Firmus you are a good friend, I trust that the crewmembers that saw Kenobi and Luke know to keep to them selves." Vader asked.

"Anakin only I was present the entire time, I gave the crew in the hanger and the rest along the way a 2 day pass, on ship of course." Piett said taking a seat by the desk.

"Firmus I must say you continue to surprise me." Anakin said sitting as well. "Now to the matter of the rebel leader."

"Ah yes if you look at this Anakin, I have found a criminal that has the death warrant, and he looks strikingly similar to Bail Organa." Piett said handing him the data pad.

Anakin looked over this information, his smile increasing. Anakin was relieved that he would not have to kill an innocent man. This was all going to well he thought, would Sidious really believe he had captured and killed Bail Organa.

"This is going to be difficult Firmus he does look like Bail but anyone including the emperor will not be fooled." Anakin said setting the pad down.

"That is why I have taken the liberty to secure the best plastic surgeon from Kamino." Firmus said smiling from ear to ear."

"Well then Firmus I guess all that is left is for me to go arrest this man. Where is he currently?"

"According to Commander Cody he is located in a cantina near the outskirts of the capitol." Firmus said handing another data pad to Anakin.

"Your work is finished here Firmus you have out done yourself, if you could please clear a path to my quarter and move Obi Wan and my son there."

"Consider it done milord." Firmus said smiling standing to walk Anakin to his shuttle.

Anakin stood and replaced his helmet. Soon they reached the the main shuttle bay the squad from the 501st was already on board Commander Cody was standing awaiting the Dark Lord. Before Vader entered the ramp he turned to Piett.

"Admiral deploy the tie fighters there will be no one to stop us this time, and no where for the rebel to run."

"As you command milord." Piet said snapping to attention and rendering a salute.

XxX

Vaders shuttle landed several clicks away from the cantina. He wasted no time on his mission the faster he captured this man and sent Commander Cody in his ship to escape to the place he needed to go. It was not long before the 501st stormed the cantina and Lord Vader entered, no one moved too scared of the presence of him. The empire had not once made any attempt to control or contact Onderon. Now with Lord Vader present they feared the worst.

"Commander secure all exits." Vader boomed.

Commander Cody and his squad secured all the exits the patrons just stared at Lord Vader. After what seemed an eternity Lord Vader spoke again.

"I am looking for Jerek Talon, I require his assistance." Vader almost yelled so all patron could hear in the rather large establishment.

For several minutes Jerk did not respond trying to see if he caught the eye of the empire.

"You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams Jerek." Vader spoke again. "If I am force to locate you you will suffer rather bath in riches." Vader spoke again quickly hoping it would convince the letter was more appealing.

"I am Jerek Talon." Said standing, then kneeling down. "How may I be of service milord?"

Several clones had moved behind the Jerek at this point Vader waited till they were in position.

"Commander place Jerek under arrest for crimes against the empire escort him to my shuttle." Vader commanded.

There was no need for a reply the clones grabbed Jerek and escorted him out. Jerek the whole time tried to escape but it was pointless they had him plus he could not escape 14 storm troopers plus Lord Vader himself, Jerek finally surrendered to the clones as he was lead out of the establishment.

Once Jerek was out of ear shoot Vader moved his hand over the crowd. "What you saw here today was the attempted arrest of Bail Organa a rebel spy and Leader of the alliance; you spread the word that I Lord Vader pursued him out of this establishment." Vader said using a very powerful mind trick.

Before Vader had landed, back on the ship Commander Cody was out running the tie fighters chasing him, and jumped into hyperspace.

Once Anakin reached the bridge the Executor was already in persuit of Bail.

"Milord I have sent a pursuit course, Bail is only moments ahead of us." Piett said to the Dark Lord.

"Very Good Admiral, I must contact the emperor." Vader said leaving the bridge to make contact.

"Lord Vader." Piett said trying to catch the Dark Lord.

"What is it Admiral." Vader said sounding irritated.

"Before your return you must know Onderon media released a message saying Bail was being chased by Darth Vader and he was suspected of being a rebel spy and on of their leaders."

"This is good news Admiral dismissed." Vader said turning around to make contact.

"Rise my friend, I trust you have the rebel leader in custody?" Sidious rasped.

"No my master he was alerted to our presence, I am in pursuit at this time, Bail is headed to the unknown regions of space. I presume that the rebel base is there."

"I am not pleased Bail escaped, however seeing you are in pursuit and the possibility that we will find there base is most pleasing. Lord Vader you have done well contact when you have eliminated the rebels and Bail." Sidious's image faded.

Anaikin stood up and took off his suit. "Now I will have all the time I need you arrogant old fool."

"Admiral Piett." Anakin spoke into his com unit.

"Yes milord." Piett replied.

"Join me in my quarters." Anakin said turning of the com unit.

Soon Firmus had arrived and Anakin gave instructions to Firmus to send a message to the emperor on Mara's communicator that she had witnessed everything that had transpired. Once Firmus was gone Anakin change into something, more desirable and enter the main cabin of his quarters.

XxX

Lord Sidious was in a pleasant mood he was strolling the gardens when a young lieutenant came running up.

"Forgive the intrusion Milord, but I have an urgent text message." The young lieutenant said knelling.

Lord Sidious took the pad and dismissed the lieutenant, what he saw displeased him Mara was not able to find anything suspicious from Vaders actions, he threw the pad and continued his walk.

OK GUYS AND GALS I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET ONE MORE CHAP OUT BEFORE I DEPLOY TO IRAQ WISH ME THE BEST OH I CORRECT THE MISTAKES FROM THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOOK SOME OUT AND REPLACED IT WITH STUFF THAT MADE BETTER SENSE AND FLOWED WITH THE STORY BETTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Old Friends; New Family**

Anakin crossed the threshold into the main cabin of his quarters, Obi Wan stood and bowed slightly to Anakin. Anakin returned the gesture to Obi Wan, then he heard a boy's voice, it sent chills down his back.

"Dad!" Luke said coming from his chambers running and embracing his long lost father.

Anakin could not say anything for several moments, the embrace he was having with his son. His dark side aura fell and the light increased ten fold. Obi Wan took a step back and fell onto the couch. He now understood what kept Anakin in the dark for so long. He had lost the one anchor that kept him on the side of light; Love, Love was his anchor. Obi Wan fully understood now, with that fateful day returning to him. He remembered all to well the sense of loss, his friend, his brother, his wife, his love. To Anakin He had lost it all, there was nothing left to keep him tied to the light without someone to return his love the dark side consumed him. Obi Wan stood with new resolve in him, he would never let anyone come between his friend and his family he would die before he would make that mistake again.

Anakin noticing Obi Wans thoughts pulled out of the embrace. "Son I need a moment with Obi Wan." Anakin said staring deep into Luke's eyes.

"Sure thing Dad I need to shower anyway." Luke said turning back to his quarters.

"And Luke." Anakin said standing.

"Yes Father?" Luke said turning to meet his fathers gaze.

"I love you Son." Anakin said a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too Dad."

With that, Luke entered his chamber, taking off his sleepwear entering the refresher. Anakin walked over to Obi Wan who was still standing, he looked deep into Obi Wan's eyes he did not need the force to see the pain and regret in his eyes. Once they had been close friends, an unstoppable team.

"Anakin there are no words I can say that will ever make it right between us, I took everything away from you. Your life your body, your family, how can you ever forgive me?" Obi Wan said looking deep into Anakin's eye's seeing the hurt and betrayal.

"Obi Wan you have given me back what I threw away, I was not in the right state of mind, I should have trusted you would help me even if it meant turning your back on the council. I see the error in my ways now. You have proven you are and always were my best friend, I was the one who put you in that terrible position, nothing was your fault my friend. You took care of my wife held a wonderful memorial of her, took care of our child. Only a true friend would help even when evil had taken over, my dear friend it is I who owe you an apology." Anakin said more tears running down his face.

Obi Wan was too choked up to respond all he could do was take a step forward and enter into an embrace with his old padawan.

They stayed in this embrace for some time both men shedding tears of joy, pain, anger. All was passed to the side as old friends became new once again. The Kenobi/Skywalker team was back and the two bathed in the light, but soon Anakin pulled from the embrace and put up a huge shield around him. Obi Wan not sure what had come over Anakin took several steps back. The dark side had returned in his friend.

Anakin looked at his old friend. "Do not fear my friend this anger is not directed at you, I must maintain my hold on the dark side till my mission in the unknown regions is complete then only then can I return from the dark." Anakin said taking a seat on the couch.

Obi Wan let out a deep sigh. "I was shocked for a second, how can you jump back and forth like that and not be consumed with the dark side. It is like you use both with out anyside effects." Obi Wan said taking a seat across from Anakin.

Anakin told Obi Wan the whole story of how he learned that his injuries could be healed, that it was possible for him to be complete again. To hearing, voices from someone he had known but could not place the voice. Obi Wan listen for a long time in awe over what had taken place, and the return of Luke was just the beginning.

"Anakin I must tell you something and it might anger you, I wish I had told you sooner but we didn't have the time." Obi Wan said his eye shifting to the floor.

"Tell me Obi Wan I will not be mad. Trust me." Anakin said leaning forward on the couch.

"I do not know how to say this but Padme… You have twins Anakin a girl she is safe and raised on Alderaan, by Bail Organa and his wife Queen Breha." Obi Wan said unsure how Anakin would take this.

Anakin remained his thoughts moving in a blur not only did he have a son but he had a daughter as well. He looked to Obi Wan more tears this time. He looked at Obi Wan here sat his best friend he had taken care of Luke and had made sure his no his angles daughter their daughter was safe and raised in the manner he had dreamed of. His daughter was raised, as his angle was, royalty.

"Obi Wan." Anakin said his voice barely audible.

"Yes Anakin." Obi Wan said not sure how Anakin was going to react.

"I must retrieve her, I have too." Anakin said looking back to Obi Wan.

"I agree Anakin but we need not forget about your plan."

A small twinge of anger creped into Anakin, but he quickly put it out. Obi wan was right he needed to keep with his plan. Upon his return, he would retrieve his daughter and thank Bail and the Queen for taking car of his daughter.

"Yes you are right." Anakin said letting out a sigh. He knew it would have to be so until his meeting with Revan was complete and he had learned what Revan had promised him.

Soon Luke exited his chambers dressed in simple clothes his blonde hair still damp. He walked over to his father and sat beside him, leaning up against him. Wrapping an arm around the waist of his father.

Both Father and son held each other for a good hour not a word said. They let their feeling for one another flow freely, the bond was formed quickly and it was a huge bond the love for one another was impressing to Obi wan as he watched this threw the force, he also noticed another bond very small he decided to follow its source. It was difficult several times; it would become so faint he was sure he had lost it. Then it would return, after some level of difficulty he had found its source it was on a cold world of glaciers and snowy wastes. The wind was whipping around snow swirling every were around this… a women she was short walking to a small hut in the side of a canyon. As he watched this women about to enter she turned around pulling her hood back and looking for the stars, Obi Wan short back on the couch like he had seen a ghost.

Anakin and Luke came out of the reverie. "What is it Obi Wan." Anakin asked puzzled over His reaction.

Obi Wan considered not telling Anakin now but thought it would be best to tell Anakin, he still felt he owed him everything for what had transpired between them.

"Anakin I was admiring your bonds with Luke and I saw a small trundle going off, a very small bond it was almost gone. I followed it to a cold world of glaciers and snowy wastes not sure which one but I think Padme is alive and well on this planet." Obi Wan said stroking his beard as he always did.

Before Anakin could reply, Luke asked. "Who Is Padme."

Obi Wan and Anakin both looked at Luke with loving eyes. Anakin spoke first. "She is your mother son, my lost angle…" Anakin stopped his eye's became water works his chest was heavy and throat constricted. He tried several time to continue but turned his gaze back to Obi Wan. "You…You… I…" but he could not continue he embraced Luke more placing his head on Luke's whispering she is alive could be heard threw his sobs. After several minutes, Anakin had calmed down enough to speak with Obi Wan.

"You have given everything back to me. I can never repay you Master." Anakin said falling back to his padawan days.

"I have done nothing Anakin, but return what was lost to you." Obi Wan said placing a hand on Anakins' knee.

"Thank you." Was all Anakin could say.

XxX

On a distant planet Master Yoda felt a huge shift in the force, he felt a familiar presence return to the light but then fell away as quick as it appeared.

"Um interesting this is meditate on this I must." Yoda said closing his eyes diving deep into the force, meeting two who he had not expected to see.

"Welcome Master it is pleasant to see you again." Master Jinn spoke first.

"Good seeing you both it is brings warm feelings to my heart it does." Yoda replied.

"I take it that you have felt the shift." Mace said.

"I have, unable to see who I was." Yoda replied.

"Young Skywalker is returning to us. Wrong we were about him, his fear was not his fall, betrayal was." Mace said looking down to his feet.

"Betrayed the Jedi he did." Yoda snapped back.

"That is not true Yoda it was us, not trusting him. That is what pushed him away from us." Mace said looking back at Yoda again.

"Believe this do you as well." Yoda said looking back to Master Jinn.

"I do Master." Jinn replied.

"Wrong I think you are, once down the dark path forever will it dominate you." Yoda said as he did many times.

"But yet you have felt him he has returned several times. Yoda I have watched him for several years now, he has set into motion a plan to eliminate Sidious." Mace said taking a seat next to Yoda.

"Take over he is planning." Yoda said again.

"I see we were wrong, you have not changed Yoda I have seen the errors we took with Skywalker, we can fix it if you would just take the time to see for yourself, you have never doubted me before old friend, trust me on this, and let me show you." Mace said holding his hand to Yoda.

Yoda looked at Master Windu's hand for several moments before letting out a sigh. "Show me if you must." Yoda said taking Mace's hand.

Mace lead Yoda threw the force to where Anakin was with Obi Wan and Luke. He showed Yoda the events that unfolded from the encounter at Kamino to everything to the point of discovering that he had another child and his wife is alive and well.

"You can no longer deny that Young Skywalker is changing, the light will return once he has set the plan in motion." Mace said.

"Broken the code Skywalker has, a Jedi no longer he is." Yoda said pulling himself out of the force.

"Wrong I was, failed the Jedi I did." Yoda said weakly standing. "Master of Jedi I am no more." Yoda said slowly moving out of his hut.

Yoda would not admit to his fellow Jedi he had made a mistake too long had he been set in his ways, he doubted himself now if he was truly a master. Surly a master could see errors in their ways. Yoda stood listening to the force no answer came, he turn and looked back at his hut, sighing heavily

"Change I must or forever will the Sith dominate my life. My exile over it is, find Obi Wan I must. Yoda said to himself.

XxX

Bail Organa was sitting at his desk in the palace, when a young girl entered his office.

"Ah my wonderful daughter has come to visit me." Bail said standing to great his princess.

"Daddy I missed you soo much." Leia said embracing her adoptive father.

"I missed you too Leia." Bail said before pulling away. "How is school going?"

"It is going well Father; I have finished studding the fall of the Jedi." Leia said showing Bail her report of the Jedi.

Bail took the report and read it carefully, after some time reading the lengthy report he came to her closing. What he read almost made him drop the report. Leia had concluded that three Jedi remained alive and in hiding, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Knight Skywalker are still alive waiting to avenge the attack on the temple and restore order to the galaxy.

After some thought, he motioned for Leia to join him on the terrace. Leia approached her father seeing the worry on his face and that her report had him disturbed.

"What is wrong? is it my report on the Jedi." Leia asked worried she may have upset her father.

"No my child your report is worthy of a professor, it's just that I haven't told you your whole history, I think you are old enough to understand, but what I am about to tell you can not be shared with anyone not a sole Am I understood?" Bail said looking deep into Leia's confused eyes.

"I understand father, and I am glad you think I am old enough to hear my past." Leia said placing her hand in Bail's.

"You know Leia that you are adopted, but what we haven't told you is who your parents are or what happened to them." Bail took a pause and breathed deeply, for this next part would be the hardest, should he tell her who her real father is today or leave it with that Skywalker had vanished?, and that her mother died at his hand or that simply she died in childbirth. After a few moments he decided he would tell her the truth but not all the details yet she was still too young to understand the effects of the force on a person as strong as Anakin was, even Bail himself did not understand how such a good man could turn evil. "Leia, you know your mother died in child birth but we never told you what happened to your father or who he was."

"Go ahead father, its ok." Leia said seeing the discomfort in her father's eyes.

"Your father was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and your mother is Padme Amidala Skywalker. Your mother died in childbirth on Polis Massa, soon after the disappearance of your father Anakin. We have tried to raise you in the same manner we thought Padme and Anakin would raise you." Bail said looking out to the mountains in the distance.

"Father thank you for sharing that with me, I would like to research my birth parents, but never forget you and mom will always be my mother and Father, nothing could or would change that." Leia said squeezing his hand to reinforce your statement.

"I know Leia, it's that I have always hated keeping that from you it is who you are, and I believe that knowing where you came from determines who you will become. Leia your mother was a close friend and your father was the most famous Jedi ever to live, if it was not for him I think people would have lost all hope. Padme was one of the greatest senators to grace the senate, she had such drive to keep the republic intact, and avert civil war. Not to mention she was once Queen of Naboo."

"Father is there a way I can get their full history?" Leia asked.

"Yes there is I took the liberty of downloading both your mother and fathers history before the empire took over and purged them from the records." Bail said moving to his desk and downloading the information, Leia asked for. "Here you go, I will say that you will be impressed at what those two had accomplished in their short time." Bail said a smile on his face; he thought it was going to harder than this. That maybe Leia would resent him and Breha, but Leia never showed it, she had accepted who her birth parents are and stated that she loved him and Breha as her parents and nothing could change that.

"Thank you father, now I do believe I have a bit of reading to do." Leia said placing a kiss on his cheek, and leaving Bails office.

"_You are welcome my daughter." _Bail said watching the retreating form of Leia.

Once back in her room Leia sat at her school desk, plugged the pad into the monitor, and began to read her birth mothers file. Once she finished four hours had past it was almost dinnertime. She had lost track of time her birth mothers life was amazing to say the least. Leia changed into the regular formal dinner attire, making her hair into a simple ponytail. When she entered the dinning area she took the room, all eye was on her. She had the grace and look of determination as did her birth mother. Bail had not realized it until today, the memories of Padme had made him realize Leia was in every form her.

Bail moved over to Leia. "My beautiful daughter you look so much like Padme I have never seen it before today, if you could stand next to her you would be her twin." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you father that means a lot to me, I read her profile first, she was quite a women. Someone to look up too." Leia said looking into his eyes.

"Just wait till you read your fathers. His is just as impressive." Bail said leading Leia to her seat.

"I can imagine father." Leia said taking her seat.

XxX

Anakin and Obi Wan had stayed up discussing the past thirteen years they had been separated, young Luke had fallen asleep long ago, unable to fight off his heavy eye lids. Soon Obi Wan had noticed that Luke was asleep and smiled.

"I think our little Jedi left us." Obi Wan said looking back to Anakin.

Anakin chuckled a bit. "Yes it would seem so." Anakin said slipping his arms under Luke and taking him to his bed. Lying him down softly as he could kissing his forehead. "Good night little one, I love you."

"I love you too father good night." Luke said in a small whisper.

With those words hitting Anakin he beamed with the light side again ten fold all over again, quickly shielding and putting up anger in its place. Anakin returned to the main hold he could see Obi Wan apprehension.

"It is ok Master, I have learned a new trick, and I can project false anger and still remain in the light." Anakin said resuming his seat across from Obi wan.

"That is good my friend I was worried for a second." Obi Wan said relaxing back on the couch.

"Master after I have completed my task in the unknown regions I must find Padme I have to." Anakin said sitting forward.

"My Friend I suggest we find her now, the bond is there I know with the both of us concentrating on her we will discover her location." Obi Wan said falling into a meditating trance.

"Yes… Yes, you are right it will take several days to reach deep into the unknown regions. Anakin said imitating Obi wan entering into a similar trance.

Six long hours had passed and Anakin and Obi Wan could see the planet, the white covered world, snow whipping around. They had pinpointed that she was on the out skirts of the unknown regions sector, but was unable to determine what planet she was on.

Anakin pulled out of the trance, he was tired and hungry.

"Master I need a break… Master…"

Obi Wan had stayed in the trance he was not about to give up this time he was too close. He would not fail his padawan again. After several moments, his eyes shot open.

"Padme is on Csilla, in the northeastern corner of a small continent."

Anakin stood and went to his chambers emerging several minutes later in Vaders suit. He went for the door speaking to Obi Wan as he left. "I will return shortly stay here with Luke.

"Obi Wan knew what Anakin was doing he was changing course to Csilla, Obi Wan knew that nothing he could say or do that would change that.

The doors to the bridge slammed open, the crew turned to see Lord Vader storm the bridge.

"Change course for Csilla at once, and increase engine power to one hundred and twenty percent." Lord Vader boomed.

"Admiral Piett, join me in my chambers." Lord Vader boomed again leaving the bridge.

Hope you enjoy this chapter…hopefully I can get one more out before I deploy.


	8. Chapter 8

I CHANGED THE ENDING OF THIS STORY I GOT THE IDEA FROM A REVIEWER I THINK THIS MIGHT MAKE IT A LITTLE BETTER.

Chapter 8: Chasing a Ghost

The wind stung her face, the blinding whiteness of the snow blinding her; she was almost back to her home. Home she thought, how did I end up here? What did I do to loose everything… to loose my Ani.

Padme had live on the ice planet of Csilla for 13 years now. She knew why she was here, cause of him, cause of what he became. She looked to the sky every time she was outside. She wondered when she would have the courage to leave, the courage to face the galaxy again.

"Padme you cant stay here forever, you need to resume your life even if it means Ani… no Vader finds me, I cant live like this I need off this world". She told her self out loud, she said that everyday fro the past 13 years attempting to make her self leave, however she couldn't bring her self to that not yet, something down deep told her to wait just a little longer.

XxX

Not far from orbiting the planet was the large vessel that was the Executor, she had just dropped out of hyperspace not a moment after she had resumed regular space a small shuttle could be seen rocketing out of the shuttle bay, Anakin wasted no time he had only one chance at this.

He had calculated that he had no more than two hours to find her, if he didn't the Emperor would be on to him and that was something he couldn't allow. He had to find her, she was his last anchor, his lost love. Just the thought of her made a chill run down his spine. The mere thought of holding her again was more than he could take he was so close but yet so far.

"I will find you my angle, and soon you will have all of us I swear it. Anakin said to him self trying to reassure him self that it would be right this time. Then a memory came to him, the day he lost it all, all over him trying to control everything.

"That was my fall wasn't? Not this time I will let events unfold the way they were meant to." He said again to no one but himself.

XxX

The small cave gave little warmth, even with the heater generator she had acquired after she had escaped that medical facility. "Why was I there, Damn it I still cant remember, why cant I remember?"

Padme had lived with her memory loss, it upset her deeply she couldn't remember, it disturbed her more that Anakin… NO it was Vader who did that to me, my Ani would never hurt me, NEVER!" Padme thought to her self.

Padme started her dinner she had captured from her trap line, the creatures of this planet where plentiful just very hard to catch. On any given day she would have to walk five or more clicks just to get enough to eat for several days. She never knew what the weather would be like. Water was not an issue, it was the food. On several occasions she would go days even a week several times without eating, due to a blizzard or the temp was just to cold to be out in.

After she had prepared the roots of whatever plant grew in the cave and the meat she could harvest, she sat down at the stack of flat rocks she had collected to serve as a table. She let out a sigh, "when would this end". She thought.

XxX

Anakin's shuttle entered the atmosphere of Csilla, headed in the direction of the bond he had with Padme. The connection was weak but it guided him in the general direction of her location.

His shuttle landed with grace, Anakin went to the cargo hold gathering his cold weather gear for his search. As soon as he had what he needed not that he needed a lot but he wasn't chancing it. He grabbed a sleeping bag and some warming layers and stuffed them in his pack, grabbed a couple of containers of water slipping them into his inner parka pockets and some rations just incase he was caught up in a blizzard. He exited the craft and began his search for Padme.

It seemed like hours he had walked in the general direction the bond was leading him towards. The bitter cold nipping at his face, finger tips and feet. He knew if he dint find her or shelter soon he would most likely freeze to death on this planet, no matter how much of the force he used to warm his body.

After a small rest he slowly stood up and continued his search, he was beginning to wonder if he was meant to find her. Anakin walked for another two hours his strength leaving him he collapsed into a snow drift next to a cliff side. Soon he lost all coherence and passed out from the exhaustion from the cold.

XxX

Padme had finished her meal, this time it took her longer than usual to eat it, she thought nothing of it. On several occasions she had repeated the same, the meals where so plain, nothing like what she and Anakin used to eat when they were together. She took reverie in those memories, sometime she thought that's what kept her going knowing what it was once like and the feeling that there was still good in him.

She stood clearing her makeshift table, putting the scraps and waste into a small container, putting on her parka and heading out into the cold to dispense with the waste. It wasn't far from her entrance, once she arrived where she buried all her other scraps in the snow, the wind stopped and the snow came to a stop from whipping around her. "Strange". She thought but dismissed it, after 13 years she had seen this world do weird weather shifts before. From insane winds to complete calm, to gentle snow showers. But this time something came over her to just wing the container out as hard as she could, she watched as the container disappeared into the night sky.

When Padme entered her home she took of her cold weather clothes and walked towards her chair, before she could sit down, a beep came from her radar. It had picked up a shuttle; she scanned the shuttle and identified it quickly. She ell back gasping. "How…How did he find me?" Was all she could muster. She became frantic and grabbing everything that identified her to the cave rushing through the crevasses in the cave to get to her ship she quickly started the pre-flight warm up procedures. It would be about thirty minutes before she could leave. She hurried back to the cave, and collected the rest of her belongings, which wasn't much but, if he did find this place he would sense her essence on them.

XxX

Anakin awoke still very exhausted, he was barely able to bring him self to his knee's, he began to focus more on his task to find his Padme. After five minutes or so he was finally able to stand, he slowly made his way through the deep snow. As he got closer to the cave he could feel her presence, however she was panicking, he could sense her rushing about. Small whispers he could hear "How… How did he find me?" .

"I am not going to make it." He said to himself falling to his knee's, he sighed looking towards the cave.

"I don't believe that is the young Skywalker I remember." The Strange but familiar voice said.

"I am too far away I won't make it… I am too weak to run." Anakin replied is breath becoming labored.

"Young one if she is so important to you. You will push yourself, now get up and go to her."

Anakin stood once more pushing himself harder through the deep snow.

XxX

Padme loaded the last of her things on the ship. She reentered the cockpit and noticed one of the warning lights had come on.

"Oh what now I don't have time for this." Her heart rate increased.

She went over to the terminal to see what was wrong. "Shit spit!" She said getting up from the terminal and rushing outside to fix the frozen ramp cylinder.

She could hear that the warm up cycle was complete as the engines roared to live, quickly quieting down to a low hum. The cylinder was almost unfrozen when she heard a loud crash and could only assume Vader was now inside her cave. Padme began to panic, increasing the heat of her mini torch hoping that it would speed up the process.

XxX

Anakin had finally arrived at the cave door panting heavily leaning on the door; he caught his breath after ten minutes he reached for the door panel only to have it short circuit. His cursed under his breath. Taking a couple of steps back he gathered the force to sense if Padme was behind the door, once convinced she was not, he unleashed a force push on the door sending it hard into the cave crashing against the inside of the cave.

XxX

Finally Padme heard the cylinder break free, as a gust of wind hit her; she looked to the crevasse that led back to her cave. She gasped at the man before her he was leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath. Padme quickly threw the mini torch at him; the torch landed a couple of feet from him. Anakin looked down at the torch just as he looked back up he heard a blaster shot ring out. The small canister exploded enough to knock him down on his backside.

Padme using this moment to escape rushed to the cockpit and began to raise the ramp.

Just before the ramp could close she heard a thud. Padme hit the throttle and blasted off; as she reached space she could see the large vessel off to her port side, quickly entering in the hyper coordinates she jumped to hyperspace.

Padme stood up from the controls it would be a several day flight, she needed a hot shower. As she started to enter the loading area she saw a crumpled form before her. Anakin had recovered faster than she had thought he could have. He looked much weaker than he must have been. She drew her blaster and carefully approached him nudging him with her boot he made no movement. She quickly went to a storage container and removed binders to secure his hands and feet.

Once this was done she dragged him to the common area of her ship and secured him to a pole against the wall. Satisfied that he could not escape she went to her quarters to shower and change.

When Padme had finished with her hot shower, she dressed into a slim fitting uniform a deep blue in color. She was trying to formulate a plan what was she going to do with him. He was a Dark Lord Of the Sith now, not her Ani. After several hours she decided to confront him.

When she entered the cargo hold he was still out. She watched him for several minutes when she noticed he was shivering. She fetched a heavy blanket for him, she also removed his top parka coat by cutting it off, and that's when she saw he was soaked from all his exertion to reach her. She slowly untied him from the pole so she could drag him to one of the other cabins. She increased the heat stopping as she did so. "Just what in the sith hell am I doing? He is not my Ani anymore he is the enemy." She said to her self.

Soon she gave up. He was her Ani even though he was pure evil now. She just couldn't bare to be cold hearted to him. Once she had his wet clothes off she blushed, he still had that chiseled body. Stopping herself "No Padme you must let him go he is gone." Nonetheless He was her Ani in every way.

This was going to be her hardest endeavor to date dealing with a man she loves, and terrified of at the same time. She was barely able to get him on the bed. A couple of time she almost let him fall, not because she wanted him to fall he was just so heavy for small form to handle.

After wrestling his limp form on to the bed she covered him in the blanket and put heating pads around his extremities. She left him be after an hour or so of watching him, he seemed so much like her Ani it was scary.

XxX

"Admiral, I am picking up a shuttle it is not Lord Vader's." A young officer said.

"Scan it, where are they going and how many life forms are aboard?" Piett ordered to the young officer approaching him quickly.

"There is two sir, it will take a couple of moments to triangulate their course." The young Officer replied.

Once Piett was at Lieutenant Solo's side, he did a double take, he saw Lord Vader's tracking signal on board that ship.

"Tractor Alderaan that ship now!" Piett yelled.

"Aye Aye sir." The tractor officer replied.

"Sir the ship has jumped to hyperspace." Lt Solo said over his shoulder.

"Damn it." Piett said slamming his fist onto a terminal. "Do we have their destination?" Piett said to Lt Solo.

"Yes Sir, it looks like they are headed to Alderaan." Lt Solo replied.

Admiral Piett smiled "Helm set course for Alderaan, I want the engines at one hundred and twenty percent output, I want to be on their heels. Lt Solo you have the bridge." Piett said headed to Anakin quarters to inform Obi Wan of the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise Surprise

Admiral Piett entered Anakin's quarters seeing Luke and Obi Wan watching the holonet.

He told them of how they were in pursuit of a shuttle he presumed Padme and Anakin were on, headed to Alderaan.

"Why would Mom run from Dad? I thought they were madly in love with each other?" Luke said looking to Obi Wan for answers.

Obi Wan gave a huge sigh this was going to be the most difficult thing to tell Luke he was hoping that it would never come, but perhaps he could salvage that part of the story tell it from a certain point of view.

"Luke as I told you your father had committed some serious crimes, and your mother was none to pleased and terribly worried for Anakin, after she had confronted him he tried to explain what he did was for her and that when he saw me. Your father thought that I had taken your mother away from him and he felt betrayed that she would leave him. As the dark side consumed him he had inadvertently hurt her. After that we entered into our fierce duel." Obi Wan explained leaving out the deliberate force choking part.

Luke looked deep into his eyes, the force telling him he was telling the truth.

"I can't believe it, he hurt my mother." Luke said standing and walking towards his quarters.

"Luke are you ok?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yea Ben Im fine I just need some time." Luke said closing the door to his quarters. He fell onto his bed tears streaming down his face. "_How could I have been so foolish, he is the monster everyone comes to hate, I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!!! WHAT HE DID TO MY MOTHER!!! HE WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER." _Luke said to himself.

Obi Wan picked up on those thoughts and went to talk to Luke telling the good Admiral he would be a few minutes. Obi Wan entered the room.

"Luke we need to talk, I heard what you said. You do not understand what the dark side can do to a person you must forgive him as I am sure your mother will in time. You will see young one that your father is the last hope for this galaxy we all need him including your mother." Obi Wan said from the inside of the door way.

"Before I did but not now, knowing he hurt Mother and his child over power, greed. I am sorry Obi Wan I am not as forgiving as you are. Fighting is forgivable, but hurting a pregnant Mother and unborn child is not. What else have you not told me about him?" Luke asked his eye piercing Obi Wan's soul.

"I am afraid I will not tell you Luke. You must ask you farther that, if we are able to rescue him." Obi Wan said turning to leave.

"Wha… What did you say?" Luke asked getting up from his bed.

"Luke your mother has abducted your father; I fear she may do something she will regret." Obi Wan said walking over to Luke and knelling at his bed side.

Concern began to wash over Luke, Obi Wan was right. He didn't understand how the dark side could affect someone, and now his own mother might hurt him in some way.

"Obi Wan we have to save him. I know what I said but I take it back, I need him more than ever. I can't loose him, I just found him." Luke said as tears filled his icy blue eyes.

Obi Wan embraced the boy he knew this was going to be a difficult time for Luke not to mention Padme and Leia.

XxX

Three hours had passed she hadn't even noticed the time fly by. She felt the rumble in her stomach it was time to eat. "_Well at least its rations a change from those awful roots." _Padme thought to her self.

Padme sat at the table to the side of the craft she had a cup of caf and a good sized portion of rations on her table. She indulged in her rations they tasted far superior to what she had been eating for all those years. Her anger spiked as to why she had to eat those nasty roots and awful meat. She finished her meal still seething from earlier.

"He has to pay for all the pain he has caused me. He robbed me of my Life, my freedom, my children."

But the pain was too much she fell into tears, she was becoming hysterical again. In-between her crying fits she heard three words.

Anakin awoke and ralised that he had binder on his ankles and wrists. After a coupe of tries he was able to free himself. He slowly exited the cabin and moved towards her presence, she was in pain terrible pain. He watched her for a few minutes until he finally decided to revile himself. "Angle I'm sorry." Anakin said standing in the entry way to the common area

Padme grabbed her blaster and shot out of her seat. A shot was heard, Padme blaster had a small smoke trail rising up from the barrel.

"I am sorry my Angle." Anakin said as he fell backwards hitting the decking hard.

"NOOOOO… Anakin!" Padme screamed realizing what she had done. She ran to his side repeating his name over and over again.

Padme pleaded with him to wake up. She finally came to her senses and retrieved the med pack. She dressed his wounds with the bacta patches but she knew all too well that if he didn't reach a medical center soon he would die. The pool of blood was thick and dark red indicating she had hit his liver or kidney. She put him in her bed, lying next to him whispering in his ear she was sorry, to hold on.

XxX

It hit Obi Wan like a ton of bricks; he fell to the deck grasping his head.

"Obi Wan what is wrong?" Luke and Thomas both said in unison.

"Anakin, he is in terrible pain." Obi Wan got out before another pain hit him sending him to the ground.

"Obi Wan…Obi Wan" Luke cried again and again as Obi wan fell into unconsciousness.

**I hope you like this one. Keep in mind I am deployed to Iraq and have limited time to do these, but I as you requested I got one out hope you enjoy it as much as I do typing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Time Running Out

Obi Wan awoke in the medical lab. Slowly pushing himself upright, he saw Luke asleep in the chair next to his bed. _"He must have stayed here the whole night." _Obi Wan thought to himself.

A med droid entered the room, "How are you felling Master Obi Wan?" The Med droid asked.

"Oh I am fine." Obi Wan replied, he was more worried about how Luke was doing.

"How long has Luke been here?" Obi Wan asked as the droid came near to do a final examination of him.

"Twelve hours." The med droid replied.

"_Twelve hours I have been out for that long." _Obi Wan said to himself realizing how strong his bond with Anakin had become. Obi Wan was brought out of his thinking, by Luke mumblings.

"How are you feeling young one?" Obi wan asked.

"I am fine Ben, you scared me. I didn't know what happened to you. All of a sudden you grabbed your head like a wookie hit you." Luke said moving closer to the bed.

"Indeed it did Luke. It still feels that way." Obi wan said rubbing the sides of his head in a vain attempt to relive the pain still present.

"What happened to you Ben?" Luke asked his icy blue eye's probing deep into his.

"Luke, your father and I possess a bond that over the years we were Jedi together became so strong when one is hurt we feel that pain through the force." Obi Wan replied before another wave of pain hit him.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yes Luke I will, however we need to get to your father he is badly injured."

"We will be there in a day give or take a couple of hours." Piett said from the door way.

"I thought it would take us two days to reach Alderaan?" Luke said looking towards Piett.

"Normally it would but Lt Solo has a few tricks up his sleeves and was able to get another ten percent out of the hyper drive without putting the engines or us in danger." Piett said

"Quite a resourceful officer you have Admiral." Obi Wan replied.

"Indeed when we retrieve Anakin, Lt Solo might have a promotion." Piett said knowing all to well Lord Vader would have done so.

The med droid came back and cleared Obi Wan to return to his quarters. Once back in his quarters his went to his meditation mat and drove deep into the force. He released the pain of Anakin's injuries into the force. After the force had soothed him he asked the force if Anakin would survive and would they be able to rescue him from Padme.

Obi wan could feel Anakin's life force slipping; if he was not treated soon he would die. It was good news that they would arrive before Padme, this ship had a far more advanced medical facility than Alderaan had.

XxX

Leia returned to his room after dinner. She flopped on her bed and opened the data pad containing her fathers' history.

"_Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker; The Hero with no Fear, The chosen One of the Jedi, Savior of the Galaxy."_

Those words at the beginning of the detailed report had tears forming in her eyes. He was a great man Leia thought. She read about all his campaigns, how he was the youngest Jedi to ever be appointed to the Jedi Council, however it struck her as odd why he was not granted the rank of Master. She would ask her father in the morning. She continued to read his profile, all the battles that thought lost till Anakin arrived, he turned so many battles single handedly. As she read more there was a holo picture of him. He was handsome. Leia blushed a little this was her father, he was a great man someone she wished she could have meet.

Tears formed and streaked down her cheeks, her parents were great people honorable people. They fought to save the galaxy from evil. She was proud to be their child. As she continued there was a clip of one of Anakin's battles.

Blaster bolts whipped by who ever was shooting the video.

"I am reporting to you from the second battle for Genenosis, the battle seems to be lost to the republic. The Jedi commanders are dead and the clones are in disarray. I fear this will be my… wait what is that."

The camera panned to the sky to revile a small one man Jedi star fighter pierce the clouds.

"It looks like a Jedi Star fighter, wait I think…It is Knight Skywalker has arrived.

Anakin's shuttle screamed threw the air snipping several craft as it came down to land. Before the landing gear touched the ground the canopy flew open, Anakin leapt out the snap hiss of his light saber made the clones turn their heads. Soon they were cheering he slashed and stabbed threw several droids. He was a blur, the camera man barely able to keep up with him. Anakin was all over the map, soon the clones became one cohesive unit again and the battle was turned.

Now tears steamed down her face, the sight of him turning a battle, how the republic was almost at defeat. He had made the difference, the difference to change the course of battles.

Leia got up and went to her father she had to know what happened to him, the video made no sense if he could take down so many droids just by himself, then who could have killed him.

Bail awoke to Leia tapping his shoulder. "Leia whats wrong?" Bail asked seeing the blood shot eyes and recent tears that streamed down her face.

"I have to know father what happened to my dad." Leia said as Bail scooped her into his arms.

"Come we will talk about it on the terrace." Bail said picking up his daughter and a heavy blanket.

"Leia your father was a great man, and a great Jedi. This will be hard for you understand; the dark side of the force does unspeakable things to a person." Bail said as he took a seat on the beach wrapping himself and Leia in the blanket.

"What do you mean the dark side does unspeakable things to person?" Leia asked.

"Leia your father Anakin was seduced by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Sidous had preyed on Anakin's fears of loosing your mother in child birth; he weaved a web of lies and deceit to twist Anakin until he was no longer the man he was." Bail replied pausing for a moment. "From what Master Yoda explained to me the force has two sides like a coin a good and a bad. Lord Sidious had planned for some time to convert your father, he had played him for years gaining his trust over the Jedi, once he had fooled Anakin into believing that the Jedi had attempted to kill him your father turned, and soon after he and his former Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi entered into a fierce duel. Anakin had thought Obi wan had turned Padme against him, betrayed by his closest friend and his love it was the final push he needed to fully become the thing he swore to destroy." Bail finished.

"What are you trying to tell me Father?" Leia said trying to sort all this new information.

"Leia the force is an enigma to me still, I am not sure if I am doing justice to what happened to Anakin. All I know is if it was not for the Emperor he would still be with us and he and Padme would have raised you and Luke. Bail said wincing as he realized what he let slip out.

"What did you just say? Who is Luke?" Leia asked looking into Bail's eyes.

Bail sighed he had failed he let it slip she wasn't supposed to know it wasn't time yet. "Leia you have a twin brother. You two were separated at birth, it was essential for your safety, with both of you together would have been a magnet for the Emperor and Vader to find you and twist you into evil itself." Bail said seeing tears form again in Leia's eyes.

"My whole life has been a lie, and you feed it to me on a silver spoon." Leia said in-between sobs moving away from Bail.

"Leia that is not fair, you are too young to understand." Bail retorted.

"Don't… don't even you have lied to me all my life, I hate you stay away from me." Leia screamed running to her room.

Breha herd the commotion walking on to the balcony. "What in sith spit just happened Bail? Breha asked.

"I told her." Was all Bail could say, tears steaming down his face. He had failed, and now his daughter hated him.

Bail stood and walked to the edge of a balcony looking to the stars he said "I failed you Master Yoda, I don't know what to do I need your council." Bail said mostly to himself.

Soon after those words left his lips a small craft could be heard, Bail looked to where the sound was coming from he recognized it immediately, it was Yoda's shuttle. _"What in the…why is he here?" _Bail said to himself running down to the landing pad.

The doors opened as Bail reached the craft Yoda leaned on his grimmer stick.

"Time come it has, revile Leia's heritage we must." Yoda said before Bail could ask why he was here.

"Forgive me Master Yoda, I have failed you." Bail said lowering his head.

"Explain this you will." Yoda said knowing all too well that Bail had told Leia of her parents.

"Leia asked to study her birth parents I saw no harm in doing so, but then she came to me in tears after she read Anakin's profile, I told her of who he became and she was furious with me, she thought I have lied to her this whole time." Bail said his head still lowered.

"Wrong you were to tell her, enough knowledge of the force you have not. Take me to her fix this I will. Yoda said walking towards the doors to the palace.

XxX

Padme awoke she felt wet, at first she didn't realize it was Anakin's blood that had soaked the bed cushion. She screamed when she looked at her hands. She dashed to the refresher to wash the blood off. Padme franticly scrubbed her hands as the memory of shooting her beloved husband entered her mind. She stopped and ran to his side checking him. He wouldn't make it if she didn't get him to a medical facility. Padme stood and ran to the cock pit she asked Artoo to find the closest planet.

It took Artoo only a moment to find one. He beeped several times to indicate he found a planet. When see looked at the planet on the nav computer she gasped, back to where it all started the first time she had meet him, the first time he had called her an Angel.

"Artoo set a course for Tatooine, land at the Lars homestead." Padme said rushing back to Anakin. She knew she couldn't take him to a real medial facility on Tatooine, he would be reconised as Anakin Skywalker and that would mean certain death for him and her.

She lightly placed his hand in hers whispering in his ear to "hold on, my love please hold on."

She felt him lightly squeeze her hand. At that moment she fell apart, her sobs was all that could be heard eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Artoo entered the cabin beeping many sounds. Padme awoke to see Owen and Beru Lars staring at Anakin.

"Anakin?... Padme? We thought you two were dead, what happened?" Beru said at last.

"Please help me he's hurt real bad, he needs medical attention, or he'll die." Padme said

Owen stood unable to move he thought Anakin and Padme died years ago, he blinked several time before Beru slapping him on the arm to help her and Padme move him into the house.

Once inside Owen called for a doctor, he returned to the room they had carried Anakin into.

"The doctor is on his way it will be several hors before her arrives." Owen said staring at Anakin's lifeless body.

"I hope he gets here in time." Padme said holding Anakin's hand.

"I told him to bring plasma, and plenty of bacta to treat his wound. How did this happen? And where in space were you two all this time?" Owen asked.

"It is a long story Owen, but you need to hear it. Padme said standing making a gesture to go to the main part of the house so they could hear the story.

XxX

The Executor exited hyperspace above Alderaan.

"Admiral we have exited hyperspace." Lt Solo said over his shoulder.

"Good, Lt Solo please inform General Kenobi that we have arrived and that I request his presence in my ready room." Piett said headed for his ready room.

Lt Solo did so, Obi Wan entered the bridge several minutes later to be directed to the Admiral's ready room.

"Ah General, we have arrived and are 2 hours ahead of the shuttle Anakin and Padme are on, I have the tractor beam ready to catch them the moment they enter the system." Piett said

"Good, we will need to act fast have a medical team standing by in the shuttle bay to receive Anaikin." Obi Wan said.

"A medical team? Who is injured? Piett said growing concerned.

"Its Anakin I felt it through the force. He is badly injured." Obi Wan said stroking his beard as he always did while thinking.

Several hours had passed and no shuttle had shown.

"Do you think she may have gone else where General." Piett asked.

"It is possible Admiral, I will… Impossible." Obi wan said.

"What?" Piett said looking at Obi wan puzzled.

"Ready a shuttle I must go down to the surface." Obi Wan said leaving the Admiral's office in a hurry. _"It can't be why would he be here, something terrible must have happened." _Obi Wan thought to himself.

**I hope you like this one I know another cliffhanger.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Old Friends Meet Again

Obi Wans' Shuttle blasted out of the bay, headed for Alderaan at an unusual speed for Obi Wan. Obi Wan was never one for flying anything. Obi Wan thought back to a time when he would be scolding Anakin for his unsafe speed, and now here he was doing vary the same exact thing Anakin had did so many times before.

Obi Wan was brought out of his revere, by the claxons informing him that Alderaan palace was attempting to contact him. Obi Wan opened the comm. Line to his shuttle.

"Imperial shuttle state your business and personnel aboard." A gruff voice said over the comm.

"This is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Respectfully requesting permission to land and meet with Viceroy Organa." Obi wan said hoping the gruff sounding man would allow him to land.

"Transmit security code, maintain your course change your speed by two thirds." The gruff man said.

"Acknowledged, transmitting security code now. Speed decreased by two thirds." Obi Wan said rubbing his beard with his right hand.

………………….."What in blazes could be taking so long?" Obi wan thought.

"Imperial shuttle security code accepted, you are cleared to land at platform 12a, Viceroy, and the Queen will be present to receive you. Welcome back Master Jedi." The not so gruff man sounded now it was confirmed a lone Jedi Knight, but not just any knight Master Kenobi had returned.

"Thank you starting my approach." Obi wan said making the adjustments for him to land.

XxX

Bail approached Yoda informing him that master Kenobi was about to land and that he should join them for the reception on platform 12a. Yoda had agreed. He sensed much anger and betrayal in young Leia; she would need time to calm herself.

XxX

Owen sat across from Padme; Beru sat next to her taking her hand to help comfort her.

"Well where to start? Lets see I guess I'll start were Anakin and I left to go rescue Obi wan from Geonosis." Padme said.

_**WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED UP TOO **_**PADMES' FUNERAL** _**SO I AM SKIPPING TO JUST AFTER THAT POINT.**_

"I awoke again to find my self in a cold dark place that was cramped and I could hear funeral precession in the back ground. I remember that I waited several hours till I could no longer hear muffled voices around me. I was able to bend my leg enough to slide the lid off of what I later found out was my coffin, I was about to run out when I heard a strange noise and heavy foot steps coming my way. So I pushed the lid back on, and dashed to the shadows." Padme said taking a small pause.

"Its ok Padme, I know this must be hard but please continue." Beru said looking deep into her eyes.

"I saw him, what he had become, he knelt next to my coffin his sobs were different because of the suit but I knew who it was, He cried himself asleep. Never before had I seen him sleep for so long. He must have been exhausted." Padme said taking a small pause. "I took that opportunity, to leave I had to hide for if he discovered that I was alive he would hunt me to the ends of the galaxy and back." Padme said before she could continue Owen interrupted.

"Who is he, I am not following you." Owen said looking at Padme leaning forward in his chair.

"Anakin, he was Vader then, I don't know how I knew… I just did." Padme said.

"Wait just a damn minute are you telling me Anakin is Darth Vader, the monster of the galaxy and hunter of the Jedi?" Owen said standing his fists balled.

"Owen, he is Anakin again I am sure of it." Padme said trying to defuse the situation.

"What in hell do you mean that he is Anakin again?" Owen said.

"Obi Wan tried to explain to me what happens to a person as strong as Anakin was with the force, how it can twist you into a different person." Padme said.

"I know nothing of what you are talking about, but I do know that I am going to end a threat to this galaxy." Owen said heading to the wall that held his blaster rifle.

Padme and Beru shot up to block his path. "You can't do that you don't have the right.' Beru snapped.

"Beru move, he must be eliminated, he is a great threat." Owen said but before anyone could say another word someone was calling to them.

"Hello, did someone call for a doctor?" A man in scrubs appeared in the door way.

"Yes… yes we did this way please hurry he is badly injured." Padme said rushing the doctor to the room Anakin was in.

Once in the room the doctor gasped. "Is that who I think it is?" The doctor asked looking to the group.

"It is doctor, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Beru said making a gesture to Anakin.

"I must ask you three to leave I will need the room, if I require assistance I will call for it.

The three left the room, but not before Padme placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Ok then lets see what the damage is." The doctor said to no one in particular. "Well my friend you are lucky it's not that bad." The doctor said, again to no one in particular.

The doctor attached the plasma through the intravenous system and monitored Anakin's heart beat and rate, after ten minutes or so it stabilized. The wound would have been fatal if he wasn't such an expert at blaster wounds. How could he not be practicing on a planet such as Tatooine.

Several hours later he emerged into the main gathering area of the homestead.

"How is he doctor?" Padme asked. Beru moved next to Padme holding her arm. Owen had left to the shop he was fuming that the most feared man in the galaxy was now most likely to make a full recovery.

"His wound was fatal, if I would have been another hour or so I don't think he would have made it. It will be some time before he regains his conscience, and then it will be some time before he can travel." The doctor explained.

"Thank you Doctor… Oh I am sorry I don't believe I got your name." Padme said

"Just call me Doc Psi." Psi replied

"Well thank you Doc Psi, I owe you a great deal." Padme said shaking his hand.

Doctor Psi accepted the rather large payment Padme demanded he take; he understood why it was so large. It was in part a payment to stay quite. He had no intention of exposing the man. He was the only one who could save the galaxy from the evil now controlling it.

After the doctor had left, Padme went to Anakin's side, once more taking his hand in hers. She laid her head next to his. She pledged her love for him once again.

"Ani if you are in there, I still love you, for ever and always." Padme said whispering into his ear.

Padme felt him squeeze her hand; she looked to his face, his eyes fluttering open. Anakin opened his mouth several times in attempt to say something but Padme placed her finger over his lips.

"When you are stronger, for now know that I am here and I love you Ani." Padme said sliding into bed with him resting her head on his bare chest. His scent filing her senses

After all this time he still smelled the same after all these years. It was intoxicating to be near him again. She didn't worry she knew deep down her Ani had returned to her. She couldn't explain it but she just knew, even way back then when they first meet.

XxX

Obi Wan's shuttle descended towards the platform, as he drew near, a small craft rocketed towards him, Obi Wan pushed hard down on the controls and back to the left to avoid a collision, if not for the force they would have been scrap.

"This is why I hate flying." Obi wan said as he reached out with the force to see if the other careless pilot was fine. She was, he could sense it she was shaken a bit but she would be fine.

Obi wan touched down on platform 12a, he could see Bail, Breha and Master Yoda waiting for him. It brought warm feelings to his heart to see the old Master again. Thirteen years had taken a toll on him.

Obi Wan gracefully walked down the ramp towards the group. Once in front of them he stopped and bowed to them, Yoda mainly.

"Good to see you well it is, warm feelings in seeing you once more Master Obi wan." Yoda said nodding his head.

"Yes a pleasure to be in your company Master Jedi." Queen Breha said after Yoda.

"Master Kenobi what an unexpected pleasure, what brings you to Alderaan? I thought you too would stay hidden for some time." Bail said.

"It is good to see you all, I am actually here for two reasons, one is Anakin has returned, and I sensed master Yoda here." Obi Wan said.

"We should go in doors to a more private area." Bail said gesturing for the group to follow the Queen.

Once inside Obi Wan informed the group of what had transpired over the past several weeks. How Anakin was on his way to redemption. Mater Yoda was skeptical at best, but Bail and Breha beamed at the prospect of having the Hero with no Fear back at last.

"Share I do not, with your idea of young Skywalker back from the dark." Yoda said looking up to Obi Wan.

"Master Yoda, I know Anakin has a long hard road ahead, but he is returning, surly you of all Jedi can sense that. Obi Wan said.

"See I will myself I will, my own council on who has returned from darkness." Yoda slightly snapped back.

Obi wan was about to give up, then it struck him maybe if he could convince him to help locate Padme and Anakin then he would see the truth. He couldn't deny it.

"Master Yoda I need your help, Padme has taken Anakin we thought she would bring him here, but they are far over due." Obi wan said.

"Sensed young Skywalker hurt I did, perhaps change of course, they took. Meditate on this we will, discover where they went we can." Yoda said.

XxX

Ten days later

Padme had taken a few of the house chores up around the homestead to try and keep her mind off Anakin, he still was in a comma, and she was starting to think he would never wake up. She was washing the morning dishes when she heard feet dragging weakly behind her. She spun around to see Anakin slowly enter the kitchen and take a seat at the table.

Several moments went by before one of them spoke. Anakin looked up to Padme and said.

"I am sorry Angel; I did not mean to do all those things to you." Anakin said lowering his head once more he couldn't bare to look at her anymore. He had no right to after what he did, she wasn't his anymore he thought, I will have to let her go.

"Stand up." Padme said.

"What?" Anakin replied dumbfounded by why she wanted him to do so.

"Just do it." She said more sternly.

Anakin stood up, Padme slowly walked over to him looking at him. His gaze was adverted towards the floor. She reach up to his chin, he recoiled at first but she persisted and raised his head till their eyes meet. She needed to see his eyes, they would tell her everything. As their eyes locked she knew it, he was back. Padme embraced him like a wookiee would find his long lost mate.

"Oh Ani you are back." Padme said as sobs of joy ran down her face.

Anakin was taken back he thought for sure that she would have rejected him.

Anakin lifted her chin to meet his and was struck by surprise when her lips met his. He could not hold out, giving in to the passionate kiss that seemed to last for all eternity.

But it was interrupted when Beru entered the kitchen.

"I see you two have made up." Beru said a small chuckle following.

"Uh… Hi Beru." Anakin managed to slip out. Padme slipped from his front to his side to see Beru.

"It speaks; it is good to see you made a full recovery Anakin.

"Thank… thank you for all that you did for me." Anakin said lowering his head again ashamed again he didn't deserve this, none of this. He should have died long ago.

"It was our pleasure, Anakin its good to have you back again, this time don't screw it up. Beru said.

Before Anakin had time to respond they all heard a shuttle land near by.

"I wonder who that could be, we know no one other than you who has landed here before." Beru said making her way to the door. Anakin was in the lead, he opened the door to see a small child about to knock on the door. She jumped back she wasn't expecting someone to greet her.

"Who are you little one?" Anakin asked.

She looked up to the tall man before her, she gasped and stumbled back landing on her rear end.

"It can't be…you…you are dead." She said before she fainted.

Anakin looked at her like she was crazy, he approached her slowly. Once he was a couple of feet away he knelt.

"Padme come here." Anakin yelled over his shoulder.

"I am right here Anakin no need to yell. Who is it? Why is she out here all by her self?" Padme said kneeling next to Anakin.

"I am not sure who she is, or why she is out here, but she knows me, she even said so." Anakin said placing his hand on his chin wondering what he should do next.

"We'll figure that out later when she wakes up. I'll take her inside; you move the shuttle into the garage and make sure there is no tracking device active onboard." Padme said taking the situation under control.

Anakin helped get the small child into arms of Padme. Once he was satisfied Padme had her he walked over to the shuttle starting it up and flying it over and into the garage. It was hardly big enough to hold the craft. There was no way he could close the outer door, Anakin would have to cover it with some canvas tarp.

After Anakin had completed his task he was about to head to the house when the force sent him warning to duck. He did, rolling to his right coming up into a defensive posture his saber flying to his hands. He did not ignite the blade.

Anakin looked to where Owen was standing, Owen had recovered from his swing and turned and looked at Anakin with fear and anger.

"You monster I will not let you live to hurt anyone else. Today you die." Owen said letting out a war cry that would have put some of his clones to shame. Anakin was injured but far from helpless. With a small movement of his hand Owen stopped and slowly floated over to Anakin.

"What is this? Put me down now." Owen bellowed.

"Not unless you calm down Owen. I am not Vader; I am Anakin again your step brother." Anakin said stopping Owen a few feet from him.

"You expect me to believe that bantha poooodo from you! He yelled. "You are a monster and always will be one. Leave my house and take that whore of a wife with you." Owen said.

The first part of Owens words had little effect on him he was a monster, his head was downcast for those words, the next set snapped his head up, his eyes snapping back to the red rimmed yellow they used to be, the force cage soon became force crush.

"TAKE IT BACK!!! Anakin yelled his voice amplified by the force. "She is an Angel; you will not speak of her in such a way. Do I make my self clear Owen? Anakin said with such force the bones started to fracture in Owens body. His screams could be heard in the house. Padme came rushing to the garage.

"Anakin let him go, don't do this not again." Padme said as tears started to run down her face. Just after Padme had spoken Beru came into the garage.

"Owen, no please Anakin don't kill him." Beru pleaded.

Anakin could hear them he looked to Padme and back to Owen. "Take it back." Anakin growled applying more pressure. Owen screamed again.

"Take what back?" Padme and Beru asked again. Beru knew Owen had started this she was now determined to find out just what he said to get this sort of reaction out of Anakin.

"He called her a whore. Last chance Owen! Take it back." Anakin said his voice harsh and deep.

"Kill him. He deserves it." Beru said.

Padme looked to Beru her eyes wide, "What!!! No please Anakin don't do this you are a good person. No please come back I love you. Padme pleaded. It was happening all over again she was loosing him.

Owen whimpered in the hold Anakin had on him, Beru moved closer to Owen her eyes shedding tears. "You will never hurt us again, not me, not Luke, not ever." Beru knew Luke was Anakin's son, she knew all to well if he reacted to what Owen said about his wife he would surly kill him for beating her and Luke.

"What did you just say?" Anakin said looking to Beru.

"Owen beat me and Luke for minor things. He would beat Luke for not cleaning the tools enough, or not cleaning his room. Boys are messy Owen, he was just a child!"

This was more than enough to send Anakin over the edge, Anakin was dead quiet his head down. Beru and Padme were both staring at Anakin. Anakin raised his head looked Owen up and down.

"You punished my son when it was not warranted!" Anakin said taking a step forward, a bone snapped and Owen let out a cry of pain. "You dare to hit a woman, who loves you!" Another bone snapped Owen yelped again. "You dare to call my Angel a whore!" Again another bone snapped. "This is the end for you monster!" With that the final snap was heard followed by gurgling as Owen tried desperately to breath. His body fell limp in the force grasp. Anakin directed the body out of the garage.

Anakin focused his anger and rage. Force pushing Owens body so hard, it flew almost a click away. Anakin fell to his knee's tears streaming down his face, Padme was still frozen in place, she couldn't move. Anakin looked to Padme.

"I am sorry Angel, he hit our son, he hit Beru for no reason, and he called you a whore. It had to be done." Anakin said lowering his head again when Padme didn't respond.

Beru was still staring off in the distance where Anakin had thrown Owen, she to in shock over the events. She knew she had crossed the line, adding fuel to Anakin's fire was not wise. He was so close to redemption now she alone had brought him back down. She had made him do what she could not. Beru fell to her knees.

"What have I done? Padme, Anakin please forgive me." Beru said slipping into a crying fit.

"Padme broke from her shock she looked to Anakin, he was crying. "Why is he crying he fell to the dark side again" She thought to herself, and then it hit her. "Beru said he hit Luke and her, called her a whore. But who is Lu… oh no Ani." Padme rushed to Anakin's side she grabbed his face a little harder than she intended, staring deep into his eye's they had returned, what she saw was her Ani again but this time extremely sad and regretful.

"I… ha." Anakin tried to get out but Padme placed her finger on his mouth again.

"Not this time Anakin, you get up. Stand on your feet I will not have this anymore. Owen got what was coming to him. I will not have you grieving over a man who had no morals, hitting a child, our child for what? Striking the very women he loved. Anakin you did the right thing. On your feet now!" Padme said sternly grabbing his left arm and helping him up.

"You… you're not disappointed in me?" Anakin said looking deep into her eyes.

"At first I thought you had fallen again, but after everything came to light, I would expect nothing less from you. You gave the rightful punishment to a man, who beat his family for who knows how long. You will promise me one thing Anakin." Padme said sternly

"For you my love, anything." Anakin replied his hands now resting on her hips.

"Promise me you will never direct that on anyone you care for." Padme said.

"I promise Angel, I promise." Anakin said he and Padme embraced for several moments.

After there embrace they heard Beru's sobs.

"I am sorry my love, I had no choice." Beru spoke through her sobs.

Padme approached Beru placing her hand on her. "Beru you had to do what was best for you and Luke."

"It is too late; Luke ran away, I was too late." Beru said her sobs returning for her adoptive son.

"Beru Luke did not run away he is on board my ship, he is safe." Anakin said coming up next to Padme.

"How… How did he get on your ship?" Beru asked as Padme helped her to her feet.

"Let's go back inside, I'll tell you then. Anakin said.

Anakin entered first when he reached the main room it hit him when he saw her form still laying on the couch, just who was this girl? And why was she on Tatooine? Before he could finish hi thoughts she awoke, sitting straight up looking around the room till she saw him. She flew off the couch running towards him calling him.

"Daddy, you're alive." She said tears streaming down her face.

Anakin knelt just in time to receive her in his arms. He was shocked. _"How could she be…" _He thought then it hit him Leia.

Anakin held her for several moments Padme and Beru watched this exchange, it brought tars of joy to their eyes, father and daughter reunited at last.

Anakin and Leia backed out of the embrace, Anakin said these words his voice quivering as he did.

"Leia, my daughter, I love you with all my heart." Anakin said.

"Oh daddy, I love you so much, thank the make you're alive." Leia said tears still streaming down her face.

"I think you need to meet someone else as well." Anakin said pulling out of the embrace moving slightly to the side.

Leia looked at him puzzled, who he would be talking about she thought.

Then Leia looked past her father.

"No way, Mommy." Leia broke from Anakin's embrace and flew to her mother's arms. Both mother and daughter fiercely embraced, tears of joy streamed down both faces.

I hope this was as exciting to read as it was to write. Enjoy, next chapter will be Obi Wan and the rest on Alderaan.


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS/GALS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE OUR COMPUTER'S WILL NOT DISPLAY THE WINDOW FOR THE TEXT THINGY FOR LOGING IN. HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND TO ALL MY READERS AND REVEIWERS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.

Chapter 12

"To Leia's room take me, fix the damage created you did." Yoda said hopping off the chair.

"Yes of course this way Master Jedi." Bail said gesturing to the door.

Before the group could exit the room a handmaiden and the head of security burst through the door. Even before they could form the words Yoda spoke before them.

"Gone young Leia is, away she ran, Master Kenobi time is it." Yoda said as the new comers looked at the small creature speechless, how he did that.

It did not take long for Yoda to find Leia, nor did it take Obi Wan long to find Anakin, the force was like an ocean with tidal waves crashing all around him, most was sadness and regret, however the largest was love mostly centered around two people.

Obi Wan pulled out of the force to see Yoda staring at him.

"Go to the beginning we must." Yoda said.

Obi Wan looked at him thinking why he has to be so cryptic with his words. Then it hit him, Tatooine, that's where this all started, with Anakin.

Obi Wan stood and walked over to Yoda, "I have a shuttle and as of right now I am in command of Anakin's super star destroyer, her captain will listen to us." Obi Wan said to Yoda.

Yoda's eyes lit up. "Trust young Skywalker gave to you to command his ship did he?" Yoda said not believing one word.

"Master I know you don't believe a word I have told you about Anakin, he has changed why else would he leave me in command of his command ship and be his son's charge." Obi Wan said.

"With you Luke is?" Yoda asked even though he knew Luke was on board the ship. He just couldn't except Anakin was back, not until he saw it for him self.

"Come Master we are wasting time." Obi Wan said making his way to the shuttle platform he landed on. Once Yoda was on board he lifted off setting a course for the Executer.

In only minutes they were on board Luke and Admiral Piett awaited them in the shuttle bay.

"Ben!!!" Luke yelled as he ran to the Jedi Master he considered his uncle. They embraced for a few moments; Luke pulled back seeing Yoda for the first time, "what is that?"

"Now Luke that is rude." Obi Wan said. He gestured back to Yoda. "Luke I would like to introduce you to the Grand Master of the Jedi, Master Yoda." Obi Wan said he felt Luke go into shock.

"But Master Yoda you are so… So…" Luke tried to say small but Yoda cut him off.

"Judge me by my size you do, size matters not." Yoda said leaning on his grimmer stick.

The all too familiar lecture coming back to Obi Wan's memory when he was a very young padawan he snickered when Master Yoda was introduced to them as the Grand Master. Obi Wan was put in his place soon after that snicker, Yoda ignited his blade and danced all over the room executing flawless saber forms. When Yoda had finished the rest of the younglings cheered, however Obi Wan gulped and stared in awe, never again would he judge someone by their size. Obi Wan chuckled at that memory.

"Master Kenobi something funny is." Yoda said even though he had sensed Obi Wan's memory of his first meeting.

"Just an old memory Master I think Luke should share my first experience with you." Obi Wan said a huge smile forming.

Yoda nodded in agreement, Yoda burst out into a force leap his saber flying to his hand he was moving so fast Luke couldn't really make out what Yoda was doing, when Yoda completed his display Luke's jaw was wide open.

"WOW that was so cool!!! I can't wait till my dad teaches me to do that." Luke said with such enthusiasm.

Yoda was about to chide the boy but Obi Wan intervened. "_Master we should not discourage the boy, if he is that eager to learn. Don't crush him on his desire to be a Jedi." _Obi Wan sent through the force.

Yoda considered Obi Wan's request and then confirmed it with the force. Obi wan was right it would have been wrong to chide the boy for being enthusiastic about becoming a Jedi.

"Master we need to set course for Tatooine at once." Obi wan said.

"Agree with you I do, much time wasted." Yoda said hobbling to the exit of the hanger.

Luke looked to Obi wan, but before Luke could ask Obi wan answered.

"We are headed to Tatooine to pick your Father up; we believe that he went there, instead of coming to Alderaan."

"Ben, its ok to tell me what happened I felt the pain of my father through the force, yet I don't know how. I just know." Luke said looking up at Ben when they entered the turbo lift.

Obi Wan let out a sigh, oh course Luke felt it, he and Anakin developed a strong bond in the short time they were together.

"You are right Luke, your father was injured when he went to pick up your mother, Master Yoda and I think they stopped at Tatooine to get medical help." Obi Wan said to Luke placing his right hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Strong you are young one, if felt your fathers pain you did." Yoda said looking up to Luke then Obi Wan. Luke didn't notice the look in Yoda's eyes, however Obi Wan did. They were the same when their worst fears were confirmed by the temple's holo of Vader killing all who stood in his path.

"_Master, Luke is not like Anakin, he is enthusiastic about many things Anakin was. He does not posses his fathers' short comings. He will be far easier to train than Anakin was." _Obi wan said through the force.

"_Um… perhaps right you are, speak you do as his master you wish to be." _ Yoda replied a smile on his face when Yoda looked up to ole Ben.

"_How do you do that Master?" _Obi Wan said back through the force.

"When eight hundred years you reach, know things about your padawans you will." Yoda said finishing with his chuckle.

"Where did that come from?" Luke asked sensing more meets the eye.

Obi Wan and Yoda looked at one another then told Luke they were communicating with the force, that in time he would be let in on certain conversations when the time was right, and when he was more capable of understanding such topics of discussion.

The party reached the bridge greeted by Admiral Piett. "Ah gentlemen... Master Yoda!?" Admiral Piett was taken back by the presence of the Master Jedi.

Obi Wan spoke first. "Admiral set course for Tatooine at once we must meet up with Lord Vader at once." Obi Wan said falling back into a time when he was a general.

"At once general, helm set course for Tatooine one hundred and ten percent on those engines." Admiral Piett ordered his crew. "Ah this way please we can talk in private." Admiral Piett gestured towards his ready room.

Once everyone was in side they first talked about how welcome it was to have Yoda out of hiding. Yoda felt warm feelings in his heart that an imperial officer was glad to see him. They soon moved on to what had transpired on the surface of Alderaan, and how they discovered Anakin on Tatooine with Leia.

"Who is Leia?" Luke asked.

"Luke she is your twin sister, your father was headed their after he was hurt, we believed that your mother was taking him there for medical treatment. Something happened that diverted them to Tatooine; we are headed there to pick them up." Obi wan said to Luke.

"Did you forget that you already told me about my father, but still how did Leia get on Tatooine?" Luke asked looking to both Obi Wan and Yoda for an answer.

"Bail, your twin sisters' step father told her of what Anakin had become, she became furious with him and left for the planet, I believe that the force guided her to him. There can be no other explanation for her ending up there." Obi Wan replied.

Luke looked confused then he remembered how he felt when he learned the truth, he was angry but soon over came that, understanding that the force can change a person no matter how hard they want to stay the same. _"Luke it consumes you, twists you into the very thing you don't want to be." _Luke remembered Ben's words as he explained what the dark side does to a person, especially one as strong as his father is.

"When will we arrive?" Luke asked next.

Everyone looked to the Admiral for that answer. "We will arrive in ten hours." He said.

XxX

Padme, Leia and Anakin sat on the couch Leia was between her parents. They both held her tightly, tears of joy still ran down Padme and Anakin faces. Their reunion was interrupted by Beru entering the room.

"Beru are you ok?" Padme asked getting up from the couch approaching her slowly.

"It will take time but yes I think I will be." Beru replied wiping a tear from her eye.

"Beru what will you do now? Will you continue to run the farm?" Anakin asked from the couch.

"Oh no, I know nothing about farming, I am not sure what I am going to do." Beru said taking a seat on a chair.

Anakin got up and knelt in front of her. "Beru you are my step sister and to me that is enough to call you family." Anakin said, before he could continue Beru said thank you and embraced him. Anakin pulled back so he could see her eyes.

"I want you to come with us, it would be no trouble, plus Luke would have a fit if I didn't ask you to come live with us." Anakin said squeezing her hand to reinforce he was serious.

Beru looked deep into his eyes, he was being serious. She had nothing left here, plus she did want to leave this horrid place many times but never had the means to do so.

"Yes, yes I would love to." Beru said embracing Anakin again.

Padme and Leia looked on amazed at how much he had changed he was no longer the monster he was just a short time ago. Anakin Skywalker was back in full force.

"Good, go pack your things; we will leave in a couple of hours." Anakin said standing just in time to receive the tackle hug from his wife and daughter.

"Oh Daddy you are back! I am so happy." Leia declared to her father.

"Ani, I love you so much, don't ever leave us again." Padme said into his ear.

"I won't my angels, I promise not to make that mistake again. Anakin vowed to his wife and daughter.

XxX

Imperial Center.

"Have Officer Delta three alpha report to me at once." Lord Sidious said into his comm.

After a few moments an officer appeared before the Emperor.

"Your majesty I am at your service." The officer replied.

"I see here in your service book you are quite handy at finding officers who abandon their posts. Am I accurate in this?" The Emperor asked knowing all to well the record was accurate.

"I am your majesty." The officer replied.

"Good, then I want you to find this woman." The Emperor handed him a data pad with a picture and last known whereabouts of Mara Jade. "She is a member of my inner circle. She has been absent for some time and I fear for her safety." The Emperor lied. He was more concerned that Lord Vader had discovered her and eliminated her on the spot.

"It will take sometime milord, however I will find her." The Officer said looking up from the data pad.

"Find her and your reward will be great, return her alive and it will be beyond your wildest desires Officer Jixton. Now leave." The Emperor commanded to him.

"As you wish milord." Wrenga Jixton replied as he turned and left the throne room.

Lord Sidious waited several minutes before he contacted another via his holo transmitter.

The holo came to life as another of Sidious agents answered his call.

"Follow Jixton, I know he will go to Lord Vader first, once you have located Vader inform me at once." Lord Sidious commanded.

"It will be done milord." The mysterious man replied.

Once he was safely in orbit, he plugged in Lord Vader's tracking signal. It wasn't long when the console returned with the location of Lord Vader. Jix set course at once for Bothawui; from there he would jump to various locations before he would make the final jump to Tatooine. Jix chuckled a bit, the Emperor was indeed foolish, and he had been working for Lord Vader for a few years now, his loyalty rest with Vader not the Emperor.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Mara? You should know better than to snoop and poop around Vader, you get caught every time." Jix said to himself.

XxX

"Well I am all packed up here, I just need to run into town and get some things I have stored there." Beru said as she emerged from the hallway two suit cases in tow.

"I will go with you, you will need the help." Anakin said getting up from the couch where he and Leia had talked for a couple of hours while Padme and Beru figured out what she wanted to take with her.

"Oh that is not necessary I have a couple of droids at the storage area that can help me Ani, stay here and enjoy the company of your wife and daughter." Beru said as Padme walked into the room.

"Ok then be safe, and let us know when you get there and leave." Anakin said sitting back down on the couch.

"Is he always like that?" Beru whispered into Padme's ear.

Padme giggled. "Yes he is ever so protective and he worries to death about the people he cares about."

"Oh I see, well than I should only be gone a few hours see you soon." Beru said making her way to the garage to get the land speeder.

XxX

A few hours had past since Beru had called to let them know she arrived safely. Anakin grew restless he was growing concerned pacing back and forth.

"Ani, will you please sit down, you're wearing the carpet out." Padme said slightly shaking her head at him. "Beru is fine nothing is going to happen she is in the safe part of Anchorhead."

Just as those words left Padme's lips Anakin heard a warning thru the force that Beru was going to be in trouble.

"Stay here, lock the doors and protect Leia, something is wrong." Anakin said leaving no room for argument as he used the force to increase his speed to the swoop bike in the garage.

Padme and Leia looked at one another then rushed for the door just in time to see Anakin blow past them on the swoop bike towards Anchorhead.

"WOW, I have never seen anyone move that fast." Leia said looking to the retreating form of her father.

"That's your father Leia, always on the move, as Obi Wan would like to say." Padme said to her daughter.

"Who is Obi Wan?" Leia asked her mother.

"Come inside I will tell you all about it." Padme said placing her right hand on her back guiding her inside. Padme locked the door behind her.

XxX

Beru was finishing up her packing when four men appeared behind her. She turned and let out a small yelp. Surprised to see the four men she had never met before.

"Oh we are sorry, did we frighten you my dear?" One of the men asked in a mischievous voice.

"Well yes you surprised me a little I wasn't expecting anyone." Beru said not relaxing in the slightest, wishing she had taken Anakin's offer now.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here on your own?" One of the other men asked taking a few steps closer. Making Beru take a few steps back becoming more alarmed.

"What do you want? Money? My stuff? Take it I don't want any trouble." Beru said putting down the box she was holding, moving off to the side to leave.

The man on the far right moved to intercept her from going. "Leaving so soon, how rude. I think you need to be taught a lesson in some manners. Don't you agree boys?" He said over his shoulder.

"Yes a lesson in manners sounds good to me one of the men said as he licked his lips. The man who moved to block Beru path grabbed her arm and forced her deeper into the storage area, she screamed for help, but all she received was a harsh slap to the face. All the beating Owen had given her made her about to stay quite and not fight them, and then she heard a fifth voice.

"LET HER GO!" Anakin said using the force to carry his voice to the four men.

The men turned around to see who was foolish enough to try and stop them. They saw a man clad in black with a cloak on and cowl covering his face.

"And who do you think you are, to try and stop us?" The ring leader said to Anakin.

Anakin lifted his head and took three steps forward. "I said let her go."

"Make us." One said.

"You are going to regret this" Anakin said.

The four men started to laugh. "He thinks he's a tough guy, get'em boys this should be fun." The ring leader said.

"I don't think so." Anakin said lowering his cowl.

"It can't be… your dead." One of the men said.

"Sorry guys I am not foolish enough to go up against the hero with no fear, I'm out of here." One of the men said as two others suddenly remembered when his title was spoken. The last one stood frozen in fear.

"Say you're sorry to my sister now!!" Anakin bellowed.

The man stunned slowly turned to Beru stuttering "I… I'm…ssssoooorrrry mmmmisss." Then he bolted down the street not even looking back.

Anakin approached Beru carefully, he was a little surprised when she embraced him and started to cry.

"Shhhhhhh, it will be ok Beru you're safe now. Let's get your things and return home." Anakin said helping her into the land speeder.

XxX

About a half hour after Anakin had left he returned with Beru who looked distraught.

"What happened?" Padme asked.

"She was attacked; I made it just in time to stop them." Anakin said helping Beru down on the couch. "She will be fine she just needs rest, I think we can wait till the morning to leave." Anakin finished.

"I agree, I'll get dinner started, it will be ready in an hour or so." Padme said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you my love." Padme whispered into his ear.

Anakin smiled and returned the kiss. Padme went into the kitchen and called Leia to help her. Anakin sat in the chair and tried to relax. He looked around to find something to occupy his time. He found a data pad and turned it on; it was pictures of Luke when he was growing up. Tears formed in Anakin's eye's seeing for the first time his boy when he was a baby all the way up till a few months before they had met. He looked so much like him it was uncanny.

Anakin went through the whole album several times before he felt Padme tapping him on the shoulder to bring him out of the trance.

"Dinner is ready. What were you looking at?" Padme asked.

"I found a data pad; it has pictures of Luke when he was younger. He looks so much like me." Anakin said looking at the picture a few days after Obi wan had delivered Luke to the Lars.

Padme looked at the photo for a few moments then she kissed his forehead. Come dinner is getting cold. Padme wanted to look at them too but her priority was to feed the house at this point then after dinner she would look at them.

Anakin woke up Beru for dinner and even though she wasn't hungry Anakin insisted she eat, half way through she finally got her appetite back and joined the conversation, it was a family, but a family that hadn't ever met each other or seen in years. It amazed at how quickly they all bonded.

As the night came to a close Beru had retired to her bed. Father, Mother and daughter sat outside watching the stars for the first time. Anakin let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Ani?" Padme asked.

"I wish Luke could be here with us, it's not the same without him." Anakin said placing a kiss on his wife's forehead; he went to do the same for Leia when he noticed she was fast asleep in his arms.

"Shhhhh, I think its time we retired for the night." Padme said.

Padme stood up and stretched, Anakin carefully put Leia in his arms and stood, letting Padme lead the way to the bedroom. Anakin laid Leia in the middle of the bed. He turned to see Padme undress into a night gown Beru had let her barrow. Padme and Anakin held each other for a moment before kissing each other, drinking in each others taste and smell. They broke before it continued any further. As much as they both desired one another they just didn't have the privacy.

XxX

"Lt. Solo sir, we have arrived in orbit of Tatooine." A crew member informed the watch officer.

"Thank you. I'll inform the Admiral." Lt. Solo replied making his way to the Admiral's ready room.

XxX

The light from the twin suns pierced its way into the Lar's homestead. Anakin winced as he attempted to open his eyes. He wasn't used to the twin suns anymore; the intense amount of light coming through the window made him put his hands over his eyes. After a few moments his eyes attuned to the light.

After several minutes studying his angels while they slept soundly. He got out of bed and headed to the refresher. After the long hot bath, he went to the kitchen to fetch a snack until Padme or Beru woke up to make breakfast. He would have loved to fix breakfast for them but he was by no means a cook. He was better off letting one of them to cook.

Anakin poured himself a cup of blue milk and grabbed a couple of protein bars to munch on. No sooner than he sat down he heard a light rap at the door. Anakin sighed wondering who it could be as he went to the door. When the door opened he was speechless at who stood before him.

XxX (several minutes before Anakin awoke)

Admiral Piett, General Kenobi and Master Yoda met in the hanger bay after Lt. Solo had informed the Admiral they were in orbit.

"We'll we should get a move on." Obi Wan said.

"Stay you will, go alone I will, see for my self the transformation of Skywalker I will." Yoda replied.

Obi Wan was about to protest when he felt a sharp pain in his shin.

"Remain here you will, discussion over it is." Yoda said hobbling towards the shuttle.

Admiral Piett came alongside Obi Wan chuckling while Obi Wan was rubbing his shin.

"I see he has his own way of letting you know there is no room for argument." Piett said teasingly.

"I'm glad someone is amused with his antics." Obi Wan snapped back.

"I am sorry General; I guess being on the other end of the stick is not that humorous." Piett replied

"No it is not Admiral." Obi Wan said turning and heading back to his and Luke's quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Luke could feel the not so amused Obi Wan enter their quarters. Luke emerged from his room to find Obi Wan sitting at the dining room table tapping his index finger on the table. Luke approached and took a seat next to him. Several minutes passed when Luke spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked not sure he wanted to know.

"I should be there. We have no way of knowing how Anakin will react to Yoda at his front door." Obi Wan said letting out a sigh.

"I remember once you told me that my Dad only respected a few Jedi, wasn't Yoda one of them?"

"Right you are Luke, Yoda was the only one to get certain secrets out of Anakin, For one reason or another he trusted him more with his secrets than any one including me." Obi Wan said getting up to fix some tea.

"I know it hurt that my Dad didn't tell you everything that he has hid from you, but don't you think you would have done the same in his shoes? Luke countered.

Obi Wan avoided the comment Luke made by asking his if he wanted some tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Obi Wan asked.

"Is there any Nubian licorice spice?" Luke asked. It was his favorite tea not to sweet but had a wonderful sweet after taste that lasted for hours.

"Lets me see…. Ah here we go. You know Luke your father hated tea, except for this kind; I believe it was his favorite as well, as many things from Naboo." Obi Wan said placing the tea in front of Luke. Luke gently picked up the cup and held it.

XxX

"Mast…Master Yoda?" Anakin said kneeling before the Aged Master.

Yoda studied Anakin for several moments then spoke. "Strange it is, Lord of the Sith bows not to a Jedi." Yoda said gauging how Anakin would react.

"Master I no longer follow the Sith ways, I have broken threw the fog of lies Sidious has weaved before me. I only wish to right the wrongs." Anakin said still prostrated before Yoda.

Yoda used the force to brush Anakin's mind only to find the walls and gates were fully open, normally Yoda would never do such a thing, but this time he needed to see for himself what made Skywalker turn.

The deeper Yoda went the greater the pain he could feel, the feelings started to over whelm him, guilt, pain, fear, lies, love, anger, trust, mistrust just to name a few. Yoda pulled out seeing every thing he needed. A small tear went down his face Yoda finally understood why Anakin did what he did all those years ago. The mistrust the Master had for him, the deception of them putting him close to Palpatine, not letting him save his mother, holding him back when he was far more capable of joining the masters in training. It was their fault mostly that Sidious just gave the seed water for it to bloom.

"Forgiveness' you should not ask for." Yoda said pausing till Anakin's eyes met his, a puzzled look on Anakin's face formed, he wasn't sure why Yoda had said such a thing; it was he who destroyed the Jedi. "Your forgiveness we should ask." Yoda said placing his clawed hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"But Master It was I who betrayed you not the Jedi." Anakin said standing.

"Wrong you are Skywalker, it was short sightedness of the Jedi, your ability to unlearn how to love, saw we did not want to. Yoda replied.

Anakin still was in shock but came too and invited the Jedi Master into the Lar's home stead. Padme had awoken from her drowsiness and entered the kitchen where Yoda and Anakin had been discussing the past.

"Good morning Ani, Master Yoda." Padme said as she reached for a cup of caf then dropped it. When it hit the floor, shattering into a hundred, pieces she spun around and rubbed her eye's.

"_No way did I just see Yoda." _ Padme thought to her self. She could an amused chuckle from Yoda. "Surprised you I did." Yoda said chuckling again.

"How is this possible, how did you find us?" Padme asked still in shock.

"Sit. Tell you I will over breakfast."

The group sat around soon Beru joined them having a similar reaction Padme did, except her difference was never seeing Yoda's species before. Soon calm came over the group and Yoda was able to continue his story of his defeat at the hand of Sidious and his exile, to Obi Wan contacting him and the tidal waves in the force made him go to Alderaan for more answers.

After Yoda had finished detailing his life since his battle with Sidious his face grew dim.

"Sad news I have Anakin." Yoda said looking down for he knew that Leia was his last anchor to finally bring him into the light full force.

"What is it Master, I can handle it." Anakin said putting his hand on the elderly Jedi's shoulder.

"Leia it is, gone missing she is searching you out." Yoda said slowly raising his head till his eye's meet Anakin's. Yoda was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Amusing this is not young Anakin your daughter missing she is, in grave danger she is." Yoda said in an attempt to get that smug smirk off his face but still Anakin held his smirk.

"Master Yoda, Leia is fine she is here safe, and sleeping at the moment." Anakin replied taking a sip of his Nubian licorice spice tea. Anakin relished in his favorite tea along with Yoda complete surprise to learn Leia was here.

The group continued to talk through breakfast Leia had joined them a little later on, safe to say Leia was a little more than shocked to see master Yoda sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a conversation with the adults.

"Ummm surprised to see me young one?" Yoda said noticing Leia first out of the group.

"How….how did you know I was here?" Leia asked moving next to her mother and father.

"Strong your family is in the force not hard to find it was." Yoda said chuckling taking a small sip of Anakin's favorite tea. "Anakin good tea this is, thank you." Yoda finished his tea quickly.

Anakin chuckled. "I am glad you like it Master would you like some more?" Anakin asked reaching for the pot of tea.

Yoda just nodded, the group talked for hours, the whole group told their part of the last 13 years.

XxX

Obi Wan looked at his charno and sighed, what was keeping Master Yoda from contacting him? Finally Obi Wan had enough he rose, Luke looked at him puzzeled.

"Luke get your cloak we are going down to the surface." Obi Wan said moving to the door of their quarters. Luke bolted up and ran to his room emerging moments later with his cloak over his shoulder.

XxX

The group was interrupted when they heard a knock at the door Anakin rose walking to the door, he knew full well who was on the other side Obi Wan and Luke had finally arrived. Anakin opened the door, before the door could open all the way Luke was in mid air, Anakin had barely enough time to react and catch the boy.

"Oh Father I missed you so much, I love you." Luke said holding on extremely tight

Tears fell from Anakin's face once more his sons declaration of love was enough to send Anakin's force aura to mammoth proportions. "I love you too son." Anakin said embracing his son intensely. After several moments Padme rounded the corner to see Anakin holding a boy in his embrace. Luke looked up and saw her.

"Mom?" Was all Luke could get out. Anakin turned and let the boy down. Luke ran to his mother's arms. Mother and son embraced, tears of pure joy and happiness emendated from them both. Lukes' force aura did the same as Anakin's had just moments earlier.

Leia was still at the table talking with Yoda when Yoda stopped talking and gestured for her to join the group in the living room. Leia did curious as to why Yoda did that. However when she rounded the corner and beheld the sight before her she ran to the group and they all embraced each other. Now all three force sensitive's force aura were at an all new high, sending a huge wave through the force.

Yoda came hobbling into the room the amount of light side energies refreshing him giving him the strength he once had when the Jedi were at their prime. Anakin broke from the embrace quickly he locked eyes with Yoda and both knew what he meant Obi Wan caught on to this and all three used their power to shield themselves plus Luke and Leia from the force.

"Were we too late?" Anakin asked.

Yoda closed his eyes then opened them. "Leave we must unable to stop the shift in the force we were." Yoda said leaning on his grimmer stick.

The group hurried and gathered their things. Once everybody was aboard the shuttle Anakin set course for his command ship. They left in hast, so many of Berus' things had to be left behind. Anakin had assured her that he would send a group of clones down to retrieve everything in the house; they would rendezvous late when it was safer.

XxX

Lord Sidious was walking down a corridor when the force wave hit him, it was like nothing he had ever experienced he knew it was his traitorous apprentice, once it had passed he righted himself and continued down the corridor when another one hit before he could recover another one hit this last one was enough to send him to an unconscious state.

The emperor's royal guards came rushing towards him attempting to awake him but to no avail, then carried him to the med bay.

XxX

Once on board the Executer, Admiral Piett showed everyone to their new quarters; it was large enough to hold all of them including Yoda. Yoda was taken back that he was included in Anakin's plan to make everyone comfortable. Yoda hobbled to his room when the door opened it was just like his old room in the temple. Yoda turned a tear falling down his features.

"Anakin Thank you I must." Yoda said wiping the tear from his face.

Anakin not missing a beat walked over to Yoda and knelt. "Master I know I have much to atone for but this is the least I could do, after what I have done.

"Much to discuss we have, in twenty minutes time meet in my quarters we will." Yoda said turning and walking into his room.

XxX

On the bridge Admiral Piett was looking out into the vastness of space when a blue light caught his eye. He walked over to Lt Solo's station.

"Lt Report."

"Sir a small ship has just entered the system; it is imperial attempting to identify the marking's it will take a few moments." Lt Solo replied to his superior.

"Comm establish communications with the vessel tell them to stand-down and prepare to be tractored into the main hold." Admiral Piett ordered.

"Sir, I have the name of the ship, but it was supposed to be decommissioned two years ago." Lt Solo reported to the admiral.

"Lt Solo take a full platoon of storm troopers and wait for Lord Skywalker to arrive." Admiral Piett ordered as he made his way to Anakin's quarters.

XxX

The three last Jedi sat in a semi circle; they had finished discussing their plans on the next course of events. How long they could stay in the unknown regions before the emperor made Lord Vader an enemy of the state. Anakin and Obi wan started to rise when Yoda motioned for them to sit back down.

"One more thing to discuss we have, Last of the council are we." Yoda said. Anakin lowered his head. "However a joyous occasion this is, to elect a new master to the council. Yoda finished.

Anakin head shot up. "I suggest that Young Skywalker be elected Master." Obi Wan said before Yoda could get it out.

"Second I do." Yoda said smiling at Anakin.

Anakin was till in shock he never thought he would a master. "I…I am grateful, but I did not earn this title." Anakin said lowering his head again.

Yoda hit Anakin with his grimmer stick. "Keep my own council at who has earned the title Master I do. Welcome your rank Master Skywalker." Yoda said more firmly than he had spoken in years.

Anakin's head shot up, If Yoda felt he had earned it than he wasn't going to let him down he would prove time and again he was ready to be a Master.

"Never has there been one to return from the darkness, your trail it was Anakin, for others it is successfully training a Padawan, however your trail was far more demanding than that of an ordinary Jedi." Obi Wan finished for Yoda.

"Wrong you are Obi Wan, one before in the archives it is not only pasted to grand master to grand master that knowledge is." Yoda said.

Anakin perked up. "Who Master?" Anakin asked.

"Meet him soon you will." Yoda said sensing Admiral Piett approaching. "Time to meet the Admiral it is." Yoda said standing as did Obi Wan and Anakin.

The three left Yoda's quarters and made it to the main room just as Padme was turning to go fetch Anakin.

"Oh there you are the Admiral says there is something you need to be present for in the main shuttle bay." Padme said.

"Thomas, my wife is purvious to all that I know; from now on you can tell her any matter, that includes Master Yoda and Obi wan." Anakin said grabbing his cloak from the couch.

"As you wish Anakin." Thomas said taking a step inside waiting for Anakin.

"Master Yoda, Obi Wan you are welcome to join me if you wish." Anakin said as he walked to the door.

"Stay here I will, hungry I am." Yoda said knowing that this was Anakin's ship he had no right to interfere.

"I will join you old friend." Obi wan said putting his cloak on.

Both Jedi Master walked along side Thomas. Thomas noticing that Anakin, had more pep in his step. Earned it

"Anakin might I inquire why you are so happy all of a sudden?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas I have my whole family with me, I am now a Master Jedi and I have the best crew and Admiral in the galaxy. Wouldn't you be happy." Anakin said a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I do believe you have earned it." Thomas said as they entered the main hold.

Before them was a man on his knee's face down and three blaster rifles pointed at his back.

"Troopers move away from that man now!" Anakin boomed.

"You know him?" Obi Wan asked.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin said as he pulled the cowl low over his head to hide his face.

Obi Wan rolled his eye's and did the same as Anakin had done pulling his cowl low over his face.

As the three neared the man kneeling before them Anakin spoke first.

"What is your business in this sector?" Anakin voice boomed.

Jix smiled with his head down, he knew that voice anywhere many times had he heard it over the comm when Anakin was in that chamber of his. With that he stood looking up to see two cloaked figures and now Admiral Piett in front of him. His smile leaving his face he wasn't expecting this.

"Uncle D is that you?" Jix asked trying to hide how nervous he had become.

Anakin pulled back his cowl so did Obi wan. Jix was speechless Lord Vader was healed and his long lost nemesis was standing right next to him. "_Why aren't they trying to cut themselves to pieces?" _Jix thought to him self.

Obi Wan chuckled as did Anakin at his thoughts.

"Come old friend we have much to discuss, and some new faces for you to meet. Oh Thomas please have Lt Solo sent to my quarters we all have much to discuss." Anakin said as the group turned and started walking to the turbo lift. Admiral Piett motioned for the deck officer to come near and gave him the order to have Lt Solo report to Lord Vader's room.

XxX

In the turbo lift Jix was speechless as Anakin finished bringing him up to speed.

"Ok let me get this straight you have a wife and two kids a boy and girl who are 13 and twins none the less, Master Yoda and Obi wan Kenobi are still alive and you plan on going to some planet in the unknown regions to speak with Darth Revan a dark lord oh and you're a Master Jedi now. Do I have all my duck's in a line?"

"Yes Jix you have it all." Anakin said as the lift opened and they proceeded to Anakins' quarters.

"Ok now for the reason I am here, the emperor is on to you and sent me looking for Mara Jade, now I know she is a pain in your…" Jix was unable to finish when Anakin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mara, oh force I have had her locked up this whole time. Oh she is going to be furious with me. Thomas show Jix to my quarters I'll catch up later." Anakin said as he turned around running to the detention area.

Mara had been locked up for almost three weeks now. Mara was still in the sleep trance Anakin had put her in, she had all sorts of tubes hooked up to her to sustain her life until Anakin had come to awake her. The good Admiral had seen to it that she was taken care of till Anakin had made up his mind what to do with her.

Anakin had arrived in the detention area as he reached Mara's cell, the sight before him sent a chill down his spine. He had to wake her she couldn't be kept in this state much longer.

"Guard come here." Anakin ordered.

"Yes milord." The watch officer replied as he walked towards Anakin.

"I want her taken to my quarters there is an extra room, I want the binders taken off her and those tubes taken out." Anakin said his eye's began to water up he turned and walked away before the Officer could notice the tears about to fall from his eyes.

"It will be done milord." The Officer said moving to his comm. Station to notify the med bay the prisoner would be transferred.

Once Anakin entered his quarters he went straight to his room, there he found Padme brushing her hair.

"Ani I was…whats wrong Ani." Padme said she was about to tell him that she wanted to order some clothes for the kids when she noticed that he was crying.

"I am a monster Padme, I had her locked up and in a sleep trance this whole time. I haven't changed one bit, all I was worried about was my family not others I may be hurting around me." Anakin said falling to his knees.

"Anakin what are you talking about, who did you have locked up?" Padme asked.

"Her name is Mara she is 15 years old Padme she is no more than two years older than our princess. How could I have done such a thing, she was never any threat." Anakin said his sobs becoming more intense.

"Anakin pull yourself together, you are not making any sense, there has to be more to her than that if you had her locked up." Padme tried to reason with him.

"She is one of the emperors hands, but she is no threat to me, not even when I was that thing in a suit." Anakin managed to say and slow his sobs.

"Anakin, you did what you thought was necessary, now get up I have a surprise for you, well actually me and Obi Wan have a surprise." Padme said her smile and natural ability to bring him happiness shone through.

"What type of surprise?" Anakin asked a little skeptical about her being able to surprise him.

"Go take a shower Ani, when you are done it will be on the bed." Padme said as she moved to leave the room but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"I have a surprise for you, but it requires you to join me in the shower." Anakin said a most mischievous smile forming.

"Oh Anakin so are so bad sometimes, get in the shower I'll Join you after I put your surprise on the bed.

"Ok don't take too long." Anakin said his smile growing more and more by the second.

Padme hurried to Obi Wan's room and retrieved Anakins surprise. Hurrying back to the room she placed it and the other half of the surprise next to it on the bed. Padme locked the door to their room and stripped all her clothes off. She slipped into the refresher room and gently pulled the curtain back. She was all jittery; it had been 13 years since she had last seen his nude form. She wondered if he still had that chiseled body.

Anakin turned around in the shower, Padme was taken back he still had that chiseled body, and when her eye's drifted down south she found that he was more than ready for her. Carefully she stepped into the shower, letting his arms surround her his touch was pure ecstasy to her, his finger tips gently tracing her form. She gave in no longer able to resist his touches she whimpered as he continued his onslaught of kisses on her neck as his finger found her soft spot.

XxX

Luke and Leia were in the kitchen eating a small snack, when their father emerged from their parents' room. He was whistling a tune they were unfamiliar with, the twins looked at each other giving both a funny look then it dawned on them what had just happened.

Both twins made the all too familiar sound when children realized that their parents had done the deed. Anakin turned around from the cool storage bin giving his children a funny look and then blushed once he realized why they had made that sound. He quickly gathered some meat, cheese and crackers and some Nubian pear juice from the cooling bin. Anakin hurried off to his room before they could ask the question.

Luke and Leia soon giggled at the sight of their dad hurrying off like he was an adolescent all over again.

"That was awkward." Leia said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah tell me about is sis, do you think they actually, you know." Luke said his face turning red.

"Luke!" Leia blurted. "I don't think we really need to talk about that, gross!" Leia said blushing at her brothers comment.

"Talk about what?" Obi wan said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh you know mom, dad in the same room." Luke said trying to be sly.

At first Obi Wan gave Luke a look of what in the blazes are you talking about then his face turned red. "Oh I see." Obi wan said sticking his head in the cooling bin to see if there was anything to eat.

Moments later Jix came out of his room just in time to see the doctor bring Mara in, while Obi Wan and the kids where distracted he motioned for the doctors to bring Mara into the vacant room.

Once inside and the doctor had left he sent a mental message to Anakin that Mara had arrived.

"_I will be there shortly." _Anakin sent to Jix through the force.

Well I hope you enjoyed this one sorry it took so long to get out been busy with mission and writer block. I just remembered that I had Mara locked up this whole time, I meant to bring her out sooner and escape but I think this is for the best and I can go a different route with her. Oh and in this AU Han is 18 sorry I don't want to wait to pair him up with you know who.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anakin entered the room he and Padme shared. She was up and brushing all the tangles from their adventure. She was still feeling the effects of their love making so, that she was still quivering. Anakin pulled up a chair and small night stand to put the snacks that he had gathered.

Padme looked up to him and noticed he was quite flushed in the face.

"Why are you blushing Ani?" Padme asked

"Oh let's just say our kids have quite an imagination." Anakin said as he took a seat beside Padme.

"Oh I see." Padme said trying to suppress a giggle.

Anakin was about to take a sip of the Nubian pear juice when he received Jix's mental message that Mara was in the vacant quarters. Anakin almost choked on the juice.

"Are you ok Anakin? What happened?" Padme said concerned.

"I…m…I am fine just gone down the wrong tube." Anakin said holding his chest and coughing a little. Once Anakin had regained his composure he spoke again. "I need to get a shower and meet with Jix, I need to know exactly what the Emperor is up too." Anakin said getting up and heading for the refresher.

Padme nodded and resumed brushing her hair once the door closed to the refresher she got an idea to join him in the shower.

Anakin was standing in the shower letting the hot water run all over his body. He had a water fall shower head installed; the new shower head had increased the water flow from the miniscule two and a half gallons a minute to seven. He was enjoying the shower so much he hadn't felt his angels presence. Padme closed the door to the refresher as quietly as she could so Anakin would not hear her. She started to undress when Anakin turned around she froze, but then thought "I'm being foolish, there is so much steam he can't see me."

Padme waited for him to turn back around, once he did she slowly opened the door to the shower and stepped in. Her arm slowly rose till her hand touched the small of his back. Anakin jumped and spun around he was not expecting his angel to join him.

"Did I spooke you?" Padme asked suppressing a giggle.

"You did, but it was a welcome one." Anakin said bringing Padme to his chest. Soon his lips meet hers in a deep passionate kiss.

XxX

Jix sat on the edge of the bed Mara had been placed on. He had observed her for several moments how could this child be such a threat to anyone he though she looks so peaceful, not like the secret assassin of Sidious.

What seemed to be hours of waiting for Anakin were finally over for him Anakin had entered the room and was now staring at the young girl before him.

"Hey Uncle D, what's your plan for her?" Jix asked looking back towards the girl.

"She needs to be told the truth, how Sidious had truly acquired her." Anakin said taking a knee by the bed extending his hand over her forehead. Taking several breaths and concentrating on the sleep suggestion to dissolve slowly over several hours, so that she would not awake and be startled.

"Come Jix she has no place to go plus I am a little hungry." Anakin told Jix as they both walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Anakin and Jix joined Obi Wan in the kitchen where he was still drinking his tea and reading some report.

"Do you ever relax Ben?" Anakin asked pulling out food to make some sandwiches.

"You know Anakin this is how I have always relaxed." Ben said looking up from his data pad with a slight smile on his face.

"Well I still think you are all work and no play Master." Anakin said grabbing the box that contained his favorite tea.

"I am surprised you had that tea on board, I was under the impression you couldn't drink it."Ben said taking a sip of his earl grey.

"At first I couldn't, I had my suit modified so that I could at least enjoy something to wash the awful after taste of that crap I had to ingest." Anakin said a hint of venom in his voice.

"I see." Ben said shifting in his chair.

Anakin had noticed this, "I didn't mean it like that Ben, what I did and made you do was my fault not yours, you were doing what I made you do to protect my family from myself, and for that I will be eternally grateful." Anakin said his tone serious, he put a smile on for good measure.

Ben looked deep into Anakin's eye he could see the regret and sorrow over his choices that day. "My friend, I have already forgiven you, I was the one who should have seen it, and fixed the problem before it had a chance to take a hold, I was the teacher or was supposed to be." Ben said giving Anakin the same look and serious look.

None of this went unnoticed by Jix. "The way I see it you two have made up, and should stop apologizing for something that is in the past and can't be changed. The way I see it you should cherish every moment you two have together and be happy with that." Jix said not looking at either of them and continued on with his meal.

"He is right; dwelling on the past will do us little good." Ben said finishing his tea.

"Very true, say let's have some fun." Anakin said a sly grin forming on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Ben asked knowing that smile would lead to some sort of trouble.

"I think it's about time that we started our "routine" again." Anakin said putting the emphasis on routine.

"Oh I see, after you finish up eating, and tell me why that little girl is in the spare bed room." Ben said refilling his cup with tea.

Anakin went into great detail of Mara past from her birth to Sidious murdering her parents himself to have her, the manipulations, the training the hate Sidious put in her for Vader. How he would send her to spy on Vader and every time he would catch her before she was able to discover what Vader was up to. To the point where he had put her in a sleep trance after the force had told that was the best course of action.

"What is your plan for her?" Ben asked.

"I was thinking of telling her the truth, with the evidence of course, and train her in the Jedi art that's if you and Master Yoda approve." Anakin said looking at Ben for approval.

"I think you have thought about this for awhile, it is a well conceived plan. I see no reason why Yoda would not agree to this, but who would be her Master?" Ben asked.

"I hadn't thought about that, You or I could take her." Anakin said more leaning for ben to take her as his padawan learner.

"I was hoping to continue to train Luke and Leia if that was alright with you Anakin." Ben said seeking Anakin's approval.

"You are right Ben I would not be wise for me to be a major teacher to them, I want you to continue their training. I will take Mara as my padawan learner it will be easier for me to deal with her turning from the dark side.

Sorry for the short chapter but I lost my beta readers and we are trying to head home so I don't have much time to write enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Little Boy, Little Girls

Several hours had passed when Mara started to awake. Her eyes fluttered for a moment then snapped open. Mara could've sworn that she was just put under by Vader. Just as her right foot touched the carpeted floor, her cabin door opened to reveal, Mara's surprise got the better of her. She just sat there as Anakin entered and sat down on the chair next to the door.

"You will pay for this do you have any idea who I am?" Mara hissed plenty of venom in her voice.

Anakin smiled and chuckled a bit before he spoke. "Same old Mara Jade all hiss and no scratch." Anakin said chuckling more afterward.

The moment Anakin stared to speak to her the Force screamed at her not to underestimate this man, at the same time he was very familiar. Mara put some pieces together, he was tall, just as tall as Vader his walk was very similar, other than that she couldn't put more together, Mara decided to redirect her approach to this mystery man.

"How do you know my name? Who are you and what do you want from me?" Mara asked trying to sound brave, the Force was so intense around this man, Mara had only known two who had this magnitude in the Force yet his was so different, blinding she couldn't even feel the dark side in his presence.

"Who I am at the moment is irrelevant, what I want from you is to learn the truth about your parentage." Anakin said leaning back into his chair.

"My past? I know the truth to my past, what of it?" Mara asked not liking where this man was going it was painful for her to think of her parents murdered in cold blood, at this her anger and fear climbed at a steady rate.

"What if I told you your Master had more than a hand in your parent's death, and had the proof to back it up?" Anakin said leaning forward.

"My Master," Mara laughed. "You have no idea who my master is, nor do you have any idea how dead you are once he is done with you." Mara snapped back.

"I see I am getting no where with you." Anakin stood and walked over to the computer console and type in his access codes and brought up the personal files that Sidious had given him access too, the one pertaining to Mara. "When you finish with this file the console with log out, after that it is up to you whose side you are on then perhaps I will consider your release." Anakin said as he walked to the door. "Oh and Mara I wouldn't try it I am always one step ahead of you." Anakin said as he left the quarters.

Mara was fuming at this point, he was taunting her, wanting her to try and escape. Mara looked around the room of course no exit only the door to her room. She let out a sigh in frustration.

"How am I going to get out of this?" She thought to her self. Giving up and her curiosity getting the better of her she went to the console. Clicking on the highlighted file titled "The Emperors prize."

The beginning was nothing of importance to her; it was the Emperor's notes on force signatures he had felt and sent Vader to investigate and report back to him. Then the notes became more detailed on how the Emperor himself went to her house spoke with her parents as Palatine and getting nowhere he returned as Lord Sidious, he detail how he tortured them with lightning till there hearts exploded, and took her away from the only loving home she knew.

Mara pushed back suddenly her stomach was upset, she rushed to the refresher and vomited, heaving for breath for several minutes as she picture her master murdering her parents, robbing her of a life of happiness. Mara after cleaning herself up, she was unsure what to do, she couldn't go back not with this knowledge, she had no where to go no one to go to, but him.

Mara went to the door and surprised to find it was not locked, she strode into the main hall to find him and another man sitting reminiscing over something. They both stopped and turned in her direction.

Anakin stood up as well as Ben. "Mara." Was all Anakin said to her.

Mara stood silent for several moments then spoke. "How did you get this information? How did you… Vader it has to be! Vader had me, locked me up. How did you—" Mara couldn't wrap her mind around the thought just yet. Anakin saw this and gestured for her to sit.

Mara hesitated for a moment then nodded and took a seat.

"Mara what I am about to tell you will shock you, and you will think I am crazy." Anakin said before he could continue Mara cut in.

"Just tell me how you and Vader are involved I know you and he is the ones who had me locked up." Mara said

Anakin let of a sigh and took a seat. "Mara I and Vader are one in the same. I no longer use Vader I have taken my true name back." Anakin said

Mara just laughed in his face and sank into the couch crossing her arms. Does this man think she would buy that?

"I see and I bet next you're going to tell me this is the famed Obi Wan Kenobi." Mara said making a gesture in Ben's direction.

Ben raised his eye brow at this and looked to Anakin then back to Mara. "Actually I am, I go by Ben now."

"This is ridiculous, Obi Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator? And this must be Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear!" Mara snapped venom lacing every word.

Both Ben and Anakin looked at each other then back to Mara.

"I think you will have to show her more proof." Ben said to Anakin.

"Yes I suppose you are right, think you can handle her while I'm gone?" Anakin said standing and smiling.

"I think I can manage." Ben said leaning back on the couch.

Anakin quickly entered his office going straight to his closet, he slowly opened the door the sight before him increased his anger ten fold. Just the mere sight of it brought back all the lies, faults in himself how gullible he used to be.

He let out a rather long sigh. He quickly undressed from the plan robes he had been wearing. The suit took longer than usual for him it was a nightmare for him, reliving the whole process over without the pain. The last pieces, the face mask and the helmet his fear soared just like the first time it.

Finally he was now Darth Vader all over again; even the breathing was the same as last. With one final last big sigh he walked back to the door that would lead him to the main area, confronting Mara with the hopes of turning her from a life of misery and death.

Mara and Ben just stared at each other no words spoken just methodical stares. Oh yes she had noticed that he had a lightsaber similar to the one she had. Mara wondered if it was green like hers or was it blue maybe even yellow she had seen holo's of Jedi with different colors even amethyst.

Mara turned her gaze towards the sound of a door opening, as soon as she saw the form that appeared on the other side she stood and backed away with caution until her back came against the wall.

"Vader! You will pay for this I swear, who ever you allied yourself with will not be enough, I will make sure of that." Mara said as confident as she could, know that her fate was completely in his hands.

"Jade, you will find that I have a few surprises of my own, your master is powerless to stop them, and I will defeat him. Join me and together we will rule the galaxy!" Vader said shaking his fist to drive the point home.

"Never! Not with the likes of you, I should kill you where you stand." Mara snapped back.

Vader made his way slowly over to Mara stopping several feet in front of her placing his hands on his hips.

"We shall see where your loyalties lie my dear child." Vader said his demeanor never giving way for argument. The whole time Mara had missed Ben expressions from his eyebrow moving up and down to the cocky grin he held on his face. Vader slowly gestured for her to return to the couch. As soon as she sat down Vader moved his hands to his helmet the hiss of escaping air filled the room. He carelessly tossed the helmet on the chair near by; as soon as the front of mask came off he heard her gasps.

"How… how is this possible? You can't live without that suit." Mara said her shock very apparent to Anakin his smile increased.

"Mara as you can see the suit is now nothing more than a façade to keep the Emperor pleased, I no longer follow him, I will only ask this once, join me and have a life of your choosing you will no longer be bound to a monster. Your life will be yours and yours alone."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It had taken Mara several days to come to a decision. She stayed with Anakin, Obi Wan and the rest of his family. Padme tried to make her feel welcome as did Luke and Leia.

The small group was gathering for lunch when Mara stepped out of her room.

Anakin turned to her and smiled, "Come Mara lunch is ready." Anakin said pulling a chair out for her. Slowly Mara made her way over stopping next to the chair.

"I know I have taken my time, and I hope you will respect what I am about to say." Mara said looking deep into his ice blue eyes.

"Mara you are free to voice any opinion you may have I will not hold you back nor treat you like a pet." Anakin said sitting next to Luke.

"I know that Va— I mean Anakin, I want to join you, but I am unsure of what that life will bring me." Mara said taking her seat slowly.

"I will not lie to you Mara it will be a long hard road, it is your choice I will not try to sway you as Sidious might." Anakin told her.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it. I hate Vader, but you are not Vader I can see what the dark side can do to a person, and I want nothing to do with it." Before Mara could continue Anakin tried to interrupt her.

"I am—" Anakin tried to cut in.

"I wasn't finished!" Mara snapped, "I will join you but only if you become my teacher in the Jedi arts." Mara blurted out.

Anakin and the group was taken back, they had discussed Anakin taking her as his Padawan over the course while Mara was locked away in her room. Padme was reluctant for Anakin to do so but understood that he needed to save a fellow darksider, to help with his redemption. Obi Wan was more open to the idea; Yoda took a little more convincing but had finally given in.

"Mara I was going to ask you that just now, you seem to be one step a head of me this time." Anakin said smiling warmly at Mara.

"I hope it's not the last time I stay one step ahead." Mara said giving him a devilish smile.

"Oh I do recall that smile; I do hope you realize what you have just gotten yourself into Anakin." Ben said suppressing a laugh.

Anakin shot him a glare, "What is that supposed to mean?" Anakin almost snapped back.

"Only that I remember a certain pupil of mine, who used to give me that same 'devilish smile'." Ben said he could no longer suppress his laugh; soon the whole room was filled with laughter, except Anakin was not laughing.

"Oh come now Anakin, it all in good fun." Ben said in between fits of laughter.

"Haha—" Anakin said stuffing his face with eggs.

**XxX**

Back on Imperial Center the mood was dull and grey, as was the Emperor's mood. His most prized assassin was still missing no word as to where she was, however what troubled, no angered him was his most loyal servant was now missing. Vader had always stayed in contact even in battle he would send probe droids out to send updates.

None this time, and that was most disturbing. Vader was predictable Sidious could always anticipate his next move. Only once had he been wrong about Vader but that was when he was…

"Can it be? Has Vader turned back? Has he betrayed me?" Sidious asked himself pacing back and forth searching the force for answers.

"It was you who betrayed him first, you told him lies, feed him deceit at every turn. He look up to you as a father, and you rewarded him with false hopes, pain, fear and more lies." A mysterious voice rang through Sidious chamber.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Sidious demanded.

"I am not here as you put it; I can't show myself to you. You are of the dark side, and my descendant will put an end to your web of lies and deceit." The mysterious voice answered back.

Sidious's laughter cracked throughout his chamber. "Not even the strongest Jedi could defeat me, I am power!" Sidious said chuckling again in madness.

"You are a fool! I was once like you I let the dark side flow let my hate and fears dominate my mind and body. That was till I discovered the true power, the power to use my potential to its fullest; you will be crushed once he learns my secret."

"Your vision is lacking, I know of every Jedi secret for the past four thousand years including the sith's, I will not be defeated." Sidious said taking his seat behind his desk.

"You are lying there is two secrets you have failed to discover, one is what I took to my grave, the other you know all about, it was your master he took it to his grave when you slaughtered him in his sleep like a coward."

"I am no coward! Leave me." Sidious boomed at the voice.

"No."

"You dare to question me?" Sidious hissed.

"You think you have any control over me? You are even more delusional than your master thought."

"Enough of this, there is no point of this, you are wasting my time, I have an empire to run." Sidious snapped growing tired.

"NO, I will do what I want when I want, I was twice the sith lord you will ever be."

"Ah, who is the fool now Lord Revan, or should I call you Master Revan? You could never decide who you were. Just a weak confused boy, how is that harlot of yours?" Sidious snapped.

Revan did not reply he merely gathered his force energy around Sidious wind pipe. Lord Sidious's hand flew up to his neck trying to peal the invisible grip on it.

"I could kill you here and now, but I would not dare to rob my son the ability to see you beg for mercy before he cuts you down, the fear running through your body as it does now, no I won't rob him of that satisfaction." Revan boomed in Sidious mind.

Sidious flew forward when Revan's presence left coughing and gasping for breath. He had never experienced such power before. Revan was right the fear that ran through him wasn't enough to break Revan's power and he was dead. A new fear rose in his mind what if Vader learned from Revan, he was far more powerful than he ever could become, even without Revan teachings. More fear rose up, He had no idea where Revan was laid to rest, but Vader did he was sure of it.

Sidious went to his comm station punching in the sequence for the shuttle bay. "Ready my ship." Sidious barked cutting the transmission before the officer could reply.

Sidious went to his quarters to ready himself for the trip ahead.

**XxX**

Obi Wan and Padme sat in the living room enjoying their small conversation, when Anakin entered the room.

"We will arrive in eight hours; I suggest you two get some rest." Anakin told them.

"Yes I do suppose I should, oh and Anakin did you like your gifts Padme and I got you?" Obi Wan asked.

A hushed Huttese curse came out of Anakin. "Sorry I got side tracked; let's go see what you two got me." Anakin said turning to the his and Padme's room

All three entered the room Anakin went to the bed which held the packages. He sat picking up the one closest to him.

"That one my friend is from me." Obi Wan said. Anakin smiled ripping open the package as it was his life day.

Several parts and several crystals fell out. Anakin picked them up and looked to Obi Wan. "Thank you my friend it is time I made a new light saber."

"May I suggest that you use your other two light sabers to make a new one. The significance of those and the new parts will be tremendous." Obi Wan said.

"That is a great idea Ben, a lightsaber that tells my life as a Jedi, as a Sith and reborn again."

Anakin set aside the parts and reached for the bigger package.

"That one is from me; I did have Obi Wan's help." Padme said sitting next to Anakin.

Just as before, Anakin ripped the wrapping away to reveal a set of clothes.

"Ben and I decided to design a set of Jedi robes one that set a representation of your new self."

Anakin unfolded the robes they where a pure white with black scabbards. Anakin looked at his friend and wife tears formed and he couldn't hold them back.

"Thank you two so much. I am going to change." Anakin said standing going to the refresher.

Anakin emerged from the bedroom to find that Padme and Ben had left he felt their presence in the next room, his eyes shifted to the bed where he found his old sabers. With a sigh he gathered the sabers and parts to begin the construction of his new lightsaber. Anakin assumed the meditation position beginning the tedious assembly ahead of him.

Padme had noticed that it was taking Anakin a long time to come out, as she stood Ben placed a hand on her arm.

"He is assembling his new saber he needs this time alone without distractions." Ben paused to fell the force around Anakin. "He is will be done an hour or so." Ben finished Padme nodded in understanding.

Padme and Ben continued their small talk when the children entered the room with Han right behind them.

"Hi mom, Luke is starving again, is there anything to eat?" Leia asked obviously annoyed that her brother can't even go with out eating for a couple of hours. Padme and Ben both let out a small chuckle.

"Yes there is some fruit and sweet bread in the cooler help yourselves." Padme said as her and Ben resumed their small talk. Han approached them. "Excuse me milady, Anakin sent for me." Han said.

"Yes he did, please sit we have some time before Anakin is done." Ben said gesturing for Han to sit.

**XxX**

The Executor dropped out of hyperspace just out side the **Lehon **system. Admiral Piett turned to the comm. Station. "I will inform Lord Vader we have arrived." One officer stood and yelled "ALL STOP!" "All stop! Aye sir." The helms man replied to the order. "Tristan what is it?" Admiral Piett said looking at his friend, knowing that he would not have giving such an order with out conferring with him. "It is some sort of barrier, for now I am not sure what it could or would do to the ship." Tristan said looking back to his terminal. "Very well, try to discern what type it is and prep a shuttle for immediate launch, I will inform Lord Vader." Thomas said turning and leaving the bridge. The door bell chimed Han went to the door to see who it was, when the doors opened Han snapped to attention, "Sir, how may I be of service?" "At ease Lieutenant, I am looking for Anakin." "He is still in his quarters, please come in." Thomas entered the quarters and Padme continued. "What is the message Admiral?" Padme said joining Han at the door. Thomas entered. "We have arrived in the **Lehon system; I have us on hold due to a barrier preventing us from proceeding." Thomas replied.** "**What type of barrier is it?" Ben asked.** "**The techs are not sure, but maybe you Ben or Anakin can tell." Thomas finished.** **Just as Thomas had finished speaking Anakin emerged from his room. "It is a damping field, any ships that get too close the systems will crash and then ship's orbit will decay, and crash land on the planet. It was set up to prevent the location of the planet from ever being discovered." Anakin said clipping his new lightsaber to his belt.** "**Ah I see, so what is our next move Anakin?" Ben asked.** "**Spring the trap." Anakin said the same devilish smile that he would get when things were about to go terribly wrong.** "**Same ole Anakin." Ben said with a smile.** "**Admiral have a shuttle prepared, Lieutenant Solo, Ben, Mara and I will go down to the surface." Anakin said joining his wife at her side.** "**I already took the liberty of having a shuttle prepped." Thomas said.** **Luke and Leia had over heard what the group was talking about and looked at one another. "You thinking what I'm thinking." Luke asked.** "**Luke no, if we get caught then we will be in for it big time." Leia said finishing her last piece of fruit.** "**You're such a baby." Luke replied.** "**I am not, fine how are we going to hide away?" Leia said putting her bowl in the sink.** "**Follow my lead." Luke said going to the group.** "**Dad, be safe." Luke said as Leia joined him.** **Anakin bent down taking his son and daughter in an embrace. "I will, take care of your mother for me." He said standing up.** "**We will," Leia said turning to her mother. "Can Luke and I go swimming?" Leia asked.** "**Sure, don't be gone long this time, I don't want to come looking for you." She said turning to Anakin.** **The twins raced to their room gathered the swimming attire and raced out the room towards the lift. No one noticed that they went to the lift that would take them to the shuttle bay.** **As they entered an officer approached them. "This is a restricted area you are not allowed in here." He said trying to have a commanding voice.** "**We are allowed access, go about your duties." Luke said making a slight move of his hand.**

"You are allowed access; I must attend to my duties carry on." The officer said shaking his head.

"Luke Ben told us never to do that we don't have the training yet to avoid injury." Leia said as the approached the shuttle.

"Oh Leia, it fine see he is going about his duties." Luke said as he boarded the ramp. "Now we have to find a good spot to hide. Ah this should be good." Luke said moving to a small access panel at the rear port side if the small cargo holds.

Leia and Luke climbed into the small space. "I hope the ride isn't ruff." Luke said as he closed the hatch.

"Ok ready?" Luke asked Leia.

"Ready."

The twins slowly projected their presence in the pool room and emitted joy of swimming into the Force.

Anakin and the rest of the group entered the shuttle bay a few moments after Luke and Leia had begun to project themselves in the pool room.

"This will be a ruff landing so the moment we take off I want everyone strapped in." Anakin said nearing the shuttle. He could feel the twins enjoying their time in the pool. _Oh I wish I could, focus Anakin you will have plenty of time for that later. _Anakin thought to himself.

Soon the group was onboard and strapped in as the shuttle left the bay once clear of the ship Anakin gunned the throttle, causing everyone but him and Ben to be pushed into their seats.

"I see you flying still have not changed." Ben said looking over to his friend.

"What else did you expect, me take it easy on you." Anakin replied that same smile forming.

All the meanwhile Han and Mara were about to loose their lunch and the sear increase of speed.

"Everyone okay?" Anakin asked.

"Oh sure, I was getting fat needed to loose my lunch thanks." Mara snapped as another wave of nausea came on.

The shuttle began to shutter as they neared the planet, soon system began to flicker and shut down.

"Hold on." Anakin yelled looking over to Ben. "This is where the fun begins." Anakin said his devilish smile forming on his face.

Within moments all the systems were out and the shuttle rocketed towards the planets surface.

"I lost control, Ben help me guide the ship in." Anakin barked.

Both men entered into the Force to slow the craft down, it was of little use they were going too fast. Mara at this point had finally over come her nausea. She noticed Anakin and Ben were trying to level the ship and slow it. Deciding she would help as best she could, the shuttle slowed a little and leveled off just enough for them to possibly live through this.

"Crash landing in thirty seconds… twenty… ten… five, four, three, two, one…"


	17. Chapter 17

To all my readers, and reviewers:

Thanks for the support advice. It is welcome anytime, I am happy I could continue this story. I should have another chapter out soon. Enjoy

**Chapter 17 Old Empires Die Hard.**

Several muffled groans came throughout the ship and several Huttese curses where heard.

"Is everyone ok?" Anakin asked rubbing his forehead.

"Another successful landing." Ben said undoing is harness moving to the emergency hatch.

Mara groaned. "Are you always this cheerful?" Said not asked.

"Always, he sees the best in any situation." Anakin said still rubbing his head.

The group exited the shuttle surveying the land around them. Thousands of ships could be seen. There were battle cruisers, war ships, and dreadnoughts, cargo, and personnel transports.

"We need to scout the area, Ben and Han head south, Mara and I will go north meet back here by sun set." Anakin said checking his saber once more before head stepped off.

Ben and Han nodded. Both groups walking away.

**XxX**

Thirty minutes or so had passed when the twins emerged from their hiding spot. The twins came out of the shuttle looking around in awe.

"This is so cool Leia, look at all the ships!" Luke said pointing all around him.

"It looks like a graveyard." Leia said a shiver ran down her spin something wasn't right about this planet.

"Come one lets have a look." Luke said running to the edge of the clearing.

Leia let out a sigh. "Is everything a big adventure to you?"

"Oh Leia for once can you just let go and have some fun?" Luke said growing a little annoyed with his sister.

"Okay fine lead the way laser brain." Leia said giving Luke a small bow.

The twins found the path that lead up a hill both where lost with all the ships and parts around them. Luke stopped to look closer when he heard Leia scream. Luke turned and saw Leia frozen in place with fear as five fish looking creatures approached.

Luke ran next to his sister to grab her and run but it was no use she was petrified.

He took two steps in front of her. "Get back, I am a Jedi I do not want a fight."

Two of the creatures stopped looking at one another. Both creatures pulled small tubes from their belt bringing them up to their mouths and blowing.

Everything happened so fast that Luke didn't have time to block them with the Force. Both the twins fell to the ground. As the sleep agent entered their veins Leia let her presence be known screaming into the Force. "DADDY HELP!"

**XxX**

Anakin was looking at one of three structures he could make out when the Force hit him like a rampaging bantha. He fell to one knee placing his hands on his head. Mara rushed to his side. "Anakin what is it are you ok?"

"No Leia…" Anakin took several moments to recover. "They have Leia, how did she get… sith spit." Anakin said threw gritted teeth. Anakin didn't say one word he leapt down off the rock and force ran to Leia's shrinking presence in the force.

Mara had a difficult time trying to keep up with Anakin. _Wow he can move, and I thought Vader was fast. _She thought as Anakin finally slowed down.

Anakin was pacing back and forth almost foaming at the mouth. Mara had collapsed to her knees attempting to catch her breath. It had taken everything she had just to keep him in sight.

Anakin stopped pacing when he could hear brush breaking. His lightsaber flew to his hands the snap hiss of the lightsaber bounced off the small canyon they where in.

Mara jumped at this taking a similar stance behind Anakin. Anakin readied his saber to strike when Ben came bursting threw the brush light saber in hand. Anakin relaxed slightly.

"I heard it too, how…" Ben was cut off by Anakin. "They are just a deceptive as I was remember." Anakin said with more venom than he wanted too.

Ben swallowed a lump in his throat; he remembered the last time Anakin was this angry.

"Anakin calm down we will find her, if you continue like this you will have destroyed everything you have achieved thus far." Ben said hooking his saber to his belt.

"Calm…you want me to be calm with what ever has my child, calm he says." Anakin said waving his hands around the area. "Ben I know you are trying to help but don't, the best thing you can do now is shut up." Anakin said beginning his pacing again.

About ten minutes had passed when Han came tumbling out of the brush falling on his face. Mara hand flew to her mouth trying to suppress a giggle.

Both Ben and Anakin looked at the young Lieutenant pick himself up off the ground brushing his uniform off. "Not my best entrance." Han said with his trademark lopsided grin forming.

Anakin stormed over to Han. "This Lieutenant is not time for jokes." Anakin snapped his eyes cold and hard. Han took a step back he knew that this was not a time to piss off Anakin with his antics.

"Yes sir, my apologies." Han said shacking a bit.

**XxX**

Several hours had passed when Luke and Leia started to come around. Luke stood first looking around when heard a voice.

"He is awake, summon the master." The guard said.

Moments later two individuals came to the gate that housed Luke and Leia.

"I am the Master of this fortress. Tell me why do you invade our land?" The master said leaning on his staff.

Luke looked at Leia "What do we do?" Luke asked. "Follow my lead."

Leia stood taking several steps forward. "I am Princess Leia and this is my brother Prince Luke, I demand that you let us go before the Emperor destroys your pathetic band." Leia said in a commanding voice.

The master laughed. "Your threats are empty I am the ruler of this world an no one, and I mean no one has the power I command." The master said extending his hand out picking Leia up in a force choke.

Leia tried to scream but it was no use. Luke became enraged at this, summoning all the force he could sending a force wave at the master. It was barely enough to break his hold on Leia.

The master at first was dumbfounded. "How… how is this possible?" he asked.

Luke taking the lead this time stepped in front of his sister. "You will not hurt her!" Luke said gathering more of the force to send another wave at him. Luke's arm shot out sending the two guards flying away but the master just stood with his hand out deflecting the wave off.

The master laughed again. "Silly child, fool me once, not a second." The master said sending a massive force wave back at Luke. Luke had little time to block instead he screamed into the force. "DAD help!" Luke crumpled against the wall sliding down unconscious.

Leia screamed and ran to his side. "What did you do to him?" She yelled cradling his head in her lap, when she noticed he head was wet she pulled her hand out to see it was coated with blood. At the sight of it she fainted.

**XxX**

Anakin stumbled again this time recovering quickly. Without a word he drew on the Force and located his children. Hate and anger filled him he took one look at the group his eye flashing reddish gold. The trademark of a sith.

"Stay here I won't be long." Anakin said turning and running with the force as his aide before Ben and the others could respond.

Mara and Han stayed put but Ben was off in a shot. He was getting too old to chase his friend down. Even with the force it was no use Anakin was already several minutes ahead of him he would arrive too late to prevent the massacre that would ensue.

Anakin was at the compound in minutes. He went into a fast walk as he approached the main door he picked up and hurled a huge boulder at the door. The door gave way as if it was just paper. The boulder bounced way down the hall crushing several guards that moved to slow.

**XxX**

The master stopped laughing when he felt a massive presence, and then a huge tremor hit the complex shaking it hard making him almost loose his balance. The master moved to the center of the chamber waiting for what ever was foolish enough to invade his sanctum.

He didn't have to wait long when a figure clad in white and black robes emerged from the hall way.

"You will pay for that." The master said taking a defensive stance.

Anakin said nothing continuing walking towards the figure in the center. When he was about five meters away he came into the view of the cell, Leia looked up to see her father. "DAD HELP!" This distracted Anakin long enough for the master to make his move.

He drew his sword concealed in his staff just as his leap was about to end and his sword impale Anakin. Anakin turned throwing his hand up stopping the master several feet in front of him. The master gasped and groaned under Anakin's hold.

Leia watched in horror as her dad throw the master from wall to wall to the floor each impact she could hear bones breaking making her nauseous. Gathering her voice she screamed at him to stop pleading with him but it was no use. Anakin was consumed with rage and anger to hear his daughter pleas to stop.

Time seamed to stop for her. After Anakin had stopped slamming the master into walls he began to shoot lighting into him causing the chamber to fill with bloody screams.

The sight before her was sickening. _How can he do this? To another living being._ Leia said to her self.

Leia was about to try and get to her father when Ben entered.

"Put him down Anakin, this is not the way." Ben yelled forcefully.

The force lightening stopped. Anakin turned to Ben keeping the master held high in the air.

"What would you have me do Obi Wan? Let him go unpunished?" Anakin yelled anger evident in his voice.

"Anakin think of why you came here, to save your children not murder sentient life!" Ben said moving to Anakin.

It finally hit home, Anakin dropped the master. "Leia, Luke." He said running to the cage they where in. With the force Anakin ripped the door off casting it aside. He ran to Leia attempting to take her in an embrace. Leia backed away from him she was trembling uncontrollably. Anakin stopped seeing his daughter scared of him broke his heart. He slowly bent down to one knee extending his hand to her.

"Leia I am sorry you saw that I did it to protect you."

Leia said nothing she only pointed over to Luke.

Anakin looked over to Luke's body; a small pool of blood had form below his head. Anakin moved slowly to Luke. His emotions taking over again, he began to sob. "Oh Luke please be okay, I'm sorry please come back." Anakin sobbed as he picked up his son's limp body.

Ben walked up next to Anakin holding Luke. He slowly placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looked up to his old Master, his eyes hard returned to the soft warm blue orbs Ben remembered.

"Let me see the boy, I will put him in a healing trance." Ben said Anakin slowly handed over Luke to him.

After several moments Ben lifted his head. "Anakin we need to get him to a medical facility I can not heal him." Ben said standing looking at the worry double in Anakins eyes, tears ran down Anakin's face; he slowly buried his face in Luke's chest the sob's increasing.

_Please…Please force let him be ok. I can't live without him…any of them. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**For the Most part the chapter is the same except for I changed the relationship of Revan and Bas to Anakin.**_

Chapter 18- Let Go What you Fear To Loose

Anakin walked through the hall of the complex; the inhabitants' looked on as he passed by holding his child close to his chest. Ben and Leia walked close behind, Ben watching for anyone to be foolish enough to stop them from leaving. The guards as well let him pass after witnessing his powerful display crushing their master in mere seconds.

None wanted to trifle with him. The loss of their master left a power vacuum, most were lost as what will become of them now. Other more barbaric tribes would move in, the master was the only one with mystical powers that held the other tribes at bay.

"Viceroy what are we going to do?" Feliou asked.

"Nothing will be done, let him go." The Viceroy said turning on his heel walking towards the main chamber where the Master laid bloodied and beaten.

Feliou followed coming along side the Viceroy. "That is not what I meant. I was talking about the other tribes they will move fast once word escapes to them."

"We will be fine Feliou, come help me bury the Master properly."

Feliou nodded, knowing that the Viceroy knew what is best; he was the masters' conscience after all.

**XxX**

For Anakin the walk back to the crippled shuttle was long. Several times he had collapsed as his emotions rampaging threw him. The amount of anguish was affecting everything and everyone around him. Ben had to block his bond with Anakin. Mara had fainted several times since they rejoined them.

Han helped Mara to a log to sit. He sat with her. "You okay?" Han asked her.

"I will be, his emotions are so strong, they were always strong even his hatred, rage and anger had mad it difficult to be around him when he was Vader, but now he has all his emotions going, it is too much to take in."

"I had no idea that hokie religion could do that to someone, but if it affects you what about Ben?" Han asked putting a sympathy arm around Mara to comfort her.

"Ben is more experienced than I am, he can block it out." Mara replied sliding into Han's strong embrace.

In the shuttle Anakin was still bent over Luke the grief was over taking him. He blamed himself for all that had happened to his children.

_How could I let this happen? I wasn't there to protect them I promised to protect them._

Ben picked up on Anakin's thoughts. "Anakin, you cannot blame yourself for Luke's injuries."

Anakin snapped to his feet. "It is my fault Obi Wan, it will always be my fault, and I have hurt them once before and now I am doing it again. I wasn't strong enough then and now I am still not strong enough to protect my family, I am a failure."

Ben was about to retort when Leia come for out the corner she had been. "Dad it is not your fault it was mine and Luke's. You have nothing to be sorry for, you did protect us." Leia said taking a few steps to her father.

Anakin looked down to his daughter. He kneeled extending his hands to his daughter.

Leia rushed to his arms her emotions taking over. Through her sobs she asked her father to forgive her for Luke getting hurt.

Anakin broke down even more he knew he should have been there, but now it was time to console his daughter. "Hush princess everything will be fine…shh… it's ok, Luke will be fine I promise." Leia lay against his strong frame, his powerful arms holding her with strength and finesse.

After sometime Leia had cried herself to sleep in her father's arms. Anakin laid her down on the bunk across from Luke kissing her forehead before he motioned for Ben to follow him. Once outside he noticed Mara was in the arms of Han. Anakin knew his emotions must have hit her hard.

Anakin walked up to them. "Han I want you and Mara to watch my children and attempt repairs if possible. Ben and I have to find away to shut down the dampening field."

Han and Mara only nodded, as Anakin and Ben continued passed the two.

Once out of ear shot Ben spoke first. "Anakin I will go back to the complex where Luke and Leia were held." Ben said waiting for Anakin to retort but it never came.

"I will go to the temple I saw and search for a way in, meet up at the shuttle by dusk." Anakin said not even looking to Ben as he continued towards the temple.

_Oh Anakin, don't do anything foolish. _ "May the force be with you, brother." Ben said. Anakin made no sign of acknowledgement. Ben waited until Anakin disappeared from view before continuing towards the complex.

**XxX**

Anakin was about to change his direction to the complex when a voice entered his head.

"_You will find only pain and suffering if you continue down that path…you know all to well what is next. Is that what you desire?"_

Anakin stopped hanging his head, the voice was right if he went back to the complex he would rip apart the whole place nothing would be left not even the foundation. He continued to the temple. Anakin was thankful it was not far from where he and Ben had gone separate directions.

As Anakin approached the temple he could feel the powerful presence within. It was unlike any other he had felt. Yoda was the embodiment of light as was Sidious the epitome of Dark. This was different; this presence was both.

How he or even Sidious missed this presence was beyond him.

"_It was not beyond anyone, I merely kept my presence hidden. A trick you new Jedi and Sith fail to comprehend fully." _

Anakin said nothing. He knew that this presence had to be Revan. Anakin approached the temple door to find it shielded with the force. After searching the field with the force, he attempted to dissipate it with the force. Nothing happened, Anakin sighing knew he would have to do the one thing he despised the most meditate on it.

As he settled into position he felt the presence grow in magnitude causing him to look at the temple door. The field was dissipating slightly acting quickly he dove into the force to aid the force presence.

**XxX**

It had been far too long Padme had enough. Storming down to the pool area passing troops and officers as she went all parting the preverbal sea for her. The ride down to the pool was taking far too long for Padme as each second passed her irritation with her children became more and more evident.

As she walked into the pool area she stopped, there was no sound, no evidence that anyone had been there recently.

"Luke...Leia...you two better answer me! If I have to come look for you two!" Padme said in an elevated voice.

After several moments and no reply Padme stormed into the girls' change room first calling after her daughter. She started to panic when no reply or sign was present. Padme burst into the male changing room to find a startled and nude Admiral Piett.

Thomas ducked behind the half wall between him and Lord Vader's wife. Padme spun on her heels at the same moment.

"Admiral, I am terribly sorry." Padme said as her cheeks became a new shade of red never before.

"Um…How may I be of service milady?" Thomas said unsure if that was the right line for this situation.

"I can't find Luke or Leia, they are supposed to be swimming, but there is no sign of them anywhere." Padme said.

"Milady I will dress and we will find them, they could not have gotten far." Thomas said moving to the locker that housed his uniform.

**XxX**

Anakin looked up when he felt the force field fall, he had no idea how long he was meditating with the force presence to bring down the field. He stood up and dashed to the door to find it opening rather slowly. As impatient as ever Anakin used the force to open the door faster. The door slammed shut the moment he passed the threshold.

Anakin looked over his shoulder at the now closed door slightly shaking his head. After several moments he decided he would explore the temple a bit. Looking to his right he could see the end was well it. Looking to his left was the same.

He took the hall to the right as he rounded the corner he was disappointed that nothing was there or had happened.

"_There is no one here, only you and I, go to the bottom of the ramp on your left there you will find a room with a floor square combo."_

"Where does it lead to?" Anakin asked out loud.

"_That would ruin the adventure."_

If Anakin didn't know better he could have swore he felt the presence smiling.

At the bottom of the ramp he had again two choices go left or right. He went left after some thought. He felt the force for direction that he needed to open the door. Doing so was an easy feat. Once inside the dimly lit room he could see a small chest. Kneeling down to it he slowly opened the chest.

Before him were two robes white and black.

"_I whore both of those robes. The black robe I wore when I was a sith lord, the other when I rediscovered my identity as a Jedi. Both have the same power effect you must choose your path light or dark."_

"What if I don't want either?" Anakin asked.

After several moments the robes levitated about eye level. Soon after they began to glow, the white one started to glow with an icy blue hue and the black one with a red one.

Anakin looked on in amazement. The two robes seemed to merge before his eyes, the increasing light started to over power his sight, he had to shield his eyes.

When the light had reduced enough for Anakin to look upon them again he was surprised to see just one robe white tunic with black scabbards and belt. Anakin slowly reached out to the robes. He could feel the force around the robe it was incredible, he had never seen the force so strong around an imminent object.

"How?"

"_I will explain later, now put on the robe."_

Anakin was hesitant, but he felt the force urging him to do as the presence said.

Anakin found that this robe was much easier to don than his old Jedi or Sith robes.

In addition he noticed they gave a better freedom of movement and were far less itchy.

Now that he was dressed in his new robe he exited the room and proceeded to the ramp leading out.

Anakin stopped looking over to the area which he was to go next but he didn't have the time he needed to shut down the dampening field. Soon he was before the door that leads to the top of the temple and to where the force presence was.

**XxX**

Ben finally had arrived at the complex. The main door had been repaired and more guards were present to include several baby rancors. As Ben approached the complex the warriors standing guard came at him. Ben held his hands up to show he was no threat but they paid no heed to him gestures.

They surrounded him looking with contempt; he was with the one who destroyed their only hope of survival. They circled him for several minutes when finally the viceroy came out of the complex.

"What do you want stranger? You are no welcome here." The Viceroy spat at him.

"Forgive me, but I must be allowed to speak." Ben said growing nervous of this situation.

"You…You must be allowed to speak. We have lost our leader and last hope to keep a peaceful life. Now we will be at war and will surly fall."

Ben looked at the man before him and saw a small amount of force potential.

"I understand your situation, perhaps we can trade." Ben said sliding into his negotiator stance.

"You have nothing to trade." The Viceroy snapped.

"Oh but I am afraid I do, you see you have the same potential as did your Master. I can teach you to touch what you all have forgotten. That is if you have what I need."

The Viceroy stood in shock, he was uneasy and unsure what this man had in store for them. "What are you proposing?"

"I require some supplies for my ship, and you require a defense. It is a simple trade."

Ben said.

"I am listening."

"I will teach you how to touch the force as did your Master, but I will teach you how not to be corrupted by the dark side as was your Master." Ben said "Shall we go inside for further discussion?"

The Viceroy did a mock bow and gestured for Ben to follow him.

**XxX**

Han and Mara had been able to fix everything except the ignition starter for the main engine.

"Well now all that is left is one little part." Mara said holding up the small device that ignited the engine.

"Where are we going to find that part? I have no idea what ship on this miserable planet could have anything close." Han said

"We go look." Mara replied.

"Are you nuts? Va—I mean Anakin would kill us if one of us left. Our mandate is to protect Luke and Leia." Han yelled.

"Yeah you are right, we should just wait." Mara said plopping down in the chair sighing.

Leia came into the hold. "Hi."

"Hey Leia what's wrong?" Han asked wiping his hands with a rag.

"I'm worried about Luke, he still hasn't recovered yet." Leia said as Han embraced her.

"Oh Leia it will be okay you will see." Han said trying to comfort her.

"Han is right Leia, Luke will be just fine." Mara tried to reinforce Hans' words.

Leia stayed in Hans embrace as she started to cry. She would never forgive herself for this.

Leia's sobs were bleeding into the force sending shock waves throughout it.

**XxX**

Lord Sidious shuttle had just broken through the upper atmosphere of Imperial center when the wave of grief, anguish, and fear hit him. Sidious dove deep into the force trying to pin point the force presence.

He could see a world with ships strewn all over the planet as he looked closer his vision started to blur. He focused harder but something was blocking him soon his vision went black as dark clouds surrounded the planet.

Sidious pulled out slamming his fist down on the console before him.

"You will not meddle this time Sidious, I won't let you."

"Revan." Sidious hissed out.

"Your time is coming to an end."

"No… No you are wrong, Vader is mine." Sidious hissed.

A small chuckle escaped Sidious lips. "I will have Vader and his pathetic band soon enough. "Tell me Revan how is Lehon this time of the year?" When no response came, Sidious evil smile formed. Revan hadn't been quick enough to block Sidious from seeing the planet.

It was only a matter of days now before Sidious would be upon them he had to move fast.

**XxX**

Anakin walked a quick pace over to the terminal that controlled the dampening field. Just before his hand went to the control panel that would collapse the field. Just as his hand went forward and his finger touched the button to release the field, he heard a voice.

"Stop."

But the voice was too late Anakin had already pressed the button and turned to see who had said it. He looked on to a colorful transparent man holding onto a beautiful woman.

"Hello, it has been a long time." Revan said

Anakin froze he remembered seeing that face somewhere….


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Anakin for the first time he could ever remember being frozen unable to move or speak the visage before him left him immobile.

"Oh my dear sweet boy." The female spoke.

"I…who…I…" Anakin attempted to say.

"I am Revan, and this angel is Bastilla." Revan spoke shifting his eyes from Anakin to Bastilla and back.

"How is this possible? You are dead…" Anakin barely managed to get out.

"It is a long story, and we don't have much time Sidious will be here in several days, I can not stop him." Revan said sighing in defeat. He had hoped to have at least several weeks to train and mentor him. It was clear the Force was not willing to wait.

"How it is possible for a ghost to be…" Anakin said but stopped when Revan motioned for him to sit.

"As I am sure you know little of me other than I was one of the great Sith Lords." Revan began his tale…

"That and you are the only one to go back to the Jedi ways." Anakin replied nodding.

"I did not go back to the Jedi ways; through my travels after I renounced the dark side I discovered that the light and dark are mere points of view. I learned that if you focus on certain emotions you would shift to what those emotions were love as to light, as hate is to dark. It is when I came across an old written scripture that taught me that if I used all emotions I could be even more powerful within the Force. Once I achieved this I returned to Lehon only to die from a virus weeks later. Thus my knowledge was lost on all."

"Wait you died from a virus, so how did she die?" Anakin asked looking at the Bastilla.

"Bastilla died a day later from the same, she had followed me through the galaxy attempting to find me, and she did and met the same fate upon finding me. We have been watching for over four thousand years. Finally growing tired of all the death the Sith and Jedi had caused we combined our Force powers to create you, in the person you knew as your mother."

"I thought _Darth Plagueis _created me?" Anakin asked slightly confused.

"That is where things get complicated. We had watched him for several years when we discovered a way to help him. We needed a vessel to send our power through and he was it. I went before him and together we devised way to create life, the result was you."

"You mean to tell me you conspired with _Darth Plagueis to create me? At what end?" Anakin asked completely dumbfounded._

_"Like I said Bas and I grew tired of all the death, the lie of not only the Jedi but the Sith. The Force needed balance, the only way to balance it was to create you and teach you how to use the Force not the dogmatic views of the Jedi and Sith." Revan said looking at Anakin._

_"How do I learn this?" Anakin asked as an old memory popped into his head. __"Is it possible to learn this power? Not from a Jedi."_

_"It will take time, of which we don't have time, I will transfer my knowledge into several holcrons, and you will have to leave soon. Return to the computer below there is much you need to learn, I will summon you when they are ready." Revan told him._

_Revan raised his hand before Anakin could speak. "Luke will be fine the healing trance Kenobi put him in is working, better than your bacta ever could, another technique you Jedi and Sith forgot about."_

_Anakin glared at Revan. "You would deny me my son." It was not a question._

_"Now use your love at the same time."_

_Anakin listened for whatever reason. Opening himself to the love of his son and the anger for being denied him. He felt the Force explode in and around him. He felt for the first time connected to the Force in a way he never achieved._

_Anakin looked to the fading forms of Revan and Bastilla and finally understood._

_**XxX**_

_Anakin had not expected to run into Obi Wan on the way back, not that he was paying attention. He was attempting to merge his emotions with little success._

_"Anakin I have the part we need, is the field down?" Obi Wan asked him_

_"Yes, we must hurry Ben."_

_"Calm down Anakin Luke will be fine." Obi Wan said._

_"No, Sidious is on his way here." Anakin explained to him._

_"How did… never mind, hurry then." Obi Wan had given up on how Anakin always seemed to know things when they escaped him._

_**XxX**_

_Han, Mara and Leia had been sitting next to Luke when Leia felt her father's presence._

_"Daddy." She cried as she flew up and jumped right as Anakin and Obi Wan rounded the corner, flaying into his embrace._

_"Oh Princess how I have missed you." Anakin said lovely to his daughter. _

_"Me too." Leia pulled back enough to see your dad's eyes "Is Luke going to be okay?"_

_"Yes he will be fine." Anakin said putting Leia down._

_"Han, Obi Wan has the part we need install it quick we need to leave and soon."_

_**XxX**_

_Darth Sidious was an impatient man to say the least. The trip to Lehon was taking to long the Force was telling him he would be too late._

_"Pilot make this bucket go faster." Sidious hissed._

_"My Lord I have already pushed the hyperdrive to one-hundred and ten percent, it can't be pushed any further." The pilot said fearfully._

_Darth Sidious reached into the Force; it was true the pilot had already pushed the engines as far as he could without bringing harm to his lordship. Sidious smiled to his pilot, it had been so long to have a person be loyal and think about his safety. One other had thought like this man once and now he was betraying him._

_"Very well inform me when we are about to arrive, I will retire to my chambers." Sidious said for once in a voice he hadn't used since he first took office so long ago._

_Sidious entered his chamber to find his old master seated in his chair. His former Master looked just as the last time Sidious saw him alive. The older Muun wore his dark hooded clock covering his head making it hard to see his face with his tall slender form. _

_"I told you your plan to have him would back fire, he was meant for a different destiny." Darth Plagueis told his former Apprentice. _

_"How could you create him, to betray the Sith, he was meant to betray the Jedi." Sidious snapped at him. It was a statement not a question._

_"Ah…but you forget my young apprentice, he was not created to join one side he was created to wipe out both and bring a new age; one to rival both Jedi and Sith. Your lack of vision and desire to keep the Sith legacy alive that has brought about your end."_

_"Fool, their will always be two sides, even if he can destroy me there will always be a light and dark, even I can accept that. I have brought the Sith to power, and you a once great Sith Lord would undo that why?"_

_"A far greater Sith Lord has shown me the light you could say." Plagueis confused. _

_"Revan…" Was Sidious's response. Darth Revan even among the Sith was viewed as a powerful being, one that shouldn't be ignored. _

_"He can and will bring a new age to Force users no more light or dark, but a third choice; a choice as it was meant to be all a long."_

_"You will fail old fool." Sidious hissed. _

_"And you will die Sidious." Plagueis said in defeat. His apprentice is foolish, he knew, either he will see the light of this fate or die. _

_Sidious was about to snap back, but stopped. Plagueis was gone. He was again alone in his chambers. _

_**XxX**_

_Anakin and Han had just finished installing the part when Anakin heard the voice._

_"It is done Anakin come retrieve the holocrons."__ Revan told him in the Force._

_Anakin stood and looked to Han. "I will be back soon, be ready to take off when I return." He told the youth. _

_Anakin hurried out of the ship Force pulling a pack to him and Force ran to the temple, he needed to be quick Sidious would be here any minute._

_Anakin ran using the Force to enhance his speed, but it just wasn't enough. Then he heard Revan's voice again. "__Now use all your emotions!" __Anakin used his fear as he feared that he wouldn't be off planet by the time Sidious landed. He used his anger for Sidious lying to him all this time. He used his hope that all would be well, he would make it. He used his love of his children and friends. He used his anger for being blinded by those who used him. _

_And in his final push he heard those words that made him push the hardest even when he was a Jedi. "__I love you Ani.." __It was the last words she had said to him before he left._

_In a blink of an eye the Force exploded around Anakin like never before, his vision blurred as if he was entering hyperspace. To the naked eye all that would have been perceived would have been a gust of wind._

_As he reached the temple he came to a jog finding the holocrons stacked on the ledge of the temple entrance. _

_**XxX**_

_Sidious felt the transition from hyperspace to normal, leaving his chamber to the cockpit._

_"Land as close to the temple as you can." He demaned._

_"Yes milord." Said the pilot._

_Sidious stood looking out the viewport he could feel he was close to finally confronting his wayward apprentice._

_"Milord you should sit and strap in we are about to enter the upper atmosphere, and at this speed I would fear to be the cause any injury to you milord."_

_Sidious looked at his pilot, and lightly smiled. It was refreshing to have such loyalty and concern. He thought again about how he had treated Vader. Would he have stayed at his side had he more of the father figure he had been before he turned him._

_"Milord please!" his pilot pleaded to his Lord._

_Sidious was brought out of his musings by his pilots shout, sitting the moment the ship shuddered from the ship entering the upper atmosphere. And that is when his former Master's words hit him. His master had been right, but that was not the way of the Sith and he had no intention of changing now. Sidious pushed the thoughts from him and focused on his apprentice._

_"Milord we will be landing in four minutes."_

_"Good very good pilot."_

_**XxX**_

_Anakin had just finished packing the holocrons into his pack when he heard the rumble of a ship in the distance. With a growl of frustration he exploded with his new found Force abilities back to his ship._

_Just as he crested the last hill before he reached his ship Sidious shuttle blasted over. What he didn't see was Sidious jump off his shuttle landing in front of Anakin's shuttle._

_**(End of Chapter)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Anakin slid to sudden stop when he finally sensed a black robed figure standing about 50 meters in front of his shuttle. Slowly he dropped his pack to the ground and quickly approached the dark figure knowing who it was.

"_Ben take off now!" _Anakin ordered Obi Wan through the bond they shared.

"_Anakin I am not going to abandon you again! I did it once I am not about to make the same mistake twice."_ Obi Wan thought back to him.

"_Obi Wan do it now! Please Ben get my children to safety." _Anakin yelled back. Obi Wan stopped. The children…how did he forgotten about them?

"_I'll do as you ask, but I don't like it."_ Obi Wan said in defeat.

"_Thank you Ben."_ Anakin sighed, knowing that his brother will take his children to safety.

Anakin returned his attention back to the dark robed figure as the shuttle finally began to lift off and disappeared into space.

"Ah my dear wayward apprentice is that you?" Sidious cackled, his face corrupted with evil. "I am surprised you ever finally saw past your pain and misery over the loss of that vagrant, to see you could be healed to your once full potential" Anakin could see the sarcasm.

"You will not disrespect her, she is an angel." Anakin snapped back, stepping forward to his former master.

"Ah yes the whore who bore you offspring." Sidious acknowledged, smirking at the shock look his former apprentice was giving him.

Anakin couldn't hold the shock on his face, staring at Sidious how does he know?

"Oh yes I know of them… the boy in the healing trace, and the sweet little girl. I will enjoy breaking them making them my servants just as I did their father." Sidious said ending in evil laugh.

"You will not touch them you monster!" In a blink of an eye Anakin's saber was in his right hand blazing a brilliant blue as he lunged at his former master.

Sidious smirked at himself as he blocked. The Jedi had fallen into his trap.

The battle was on Sidious was slightly taken back for a brief moment at how fast his former pupil had came at him. Sidious regained the upper hand smiling to him. This was going to be too easy. Skywalker was as he was all those years ago, full of fear and anger the perfect combination to bring all of Skywalkers faults to surface. The Jedi will not win! His swings where at best erratic, they where fast but extremely sloppy, it would be a short fight indeed Sidious thought with a grin.

Anakin brought his saber around his head in a downward strike only to be glanced off by Sidious's saber. Again and again Anakin slashed wildly at Sidious's head, torso and his appendages only to end in failure of the attempts. Only to find Sidious's saber blocking his attempts to kill him there and now.

As the fight drew on Anakin grew even more impatient, angry that he still could not best his old master where he was at his prime as the Sith was ancient. Anakin wanting nothing more than to end the fight brought his saber over his head to slam down on Sidious.

It was the opening Sidious had patiently waited as he always had done, a trait of the Jedi the old Sith had perfected to bringing an end to them just as he was about to do to his wayward apprentice.

Blue lightning shot forth landing its mark, reducing Anakin to his knees as he tried to fight off the lightning only to find himself on the ground screaming and convulsing on the ground.

Sidious let up. "Only now do you realize your failures, and you shall pay the price of betrayal in full my dear old apprentice. " Sidious hissed. Bringing his hands back up to give Anakin another blow when Sidious went flying over Anakin rolling in the sand to roll up to his knees jerking in the direction of the force push.

"Oh I don't think so milord, your time is at an end." Obi Wan said bringing his saber to his famous stance and giving that trade mark smile.

"Ah Master Kenobi, what a pleasure to see you alive, unfortunately you will live to rejoice in your interference in matters that don't concern you." Sidious hissed as he stood bringing his hands forward sending the deadly lightning at Ben, ignoring the fallen Jedi beside him.

Obi Wan intercepted the lightning just before it hit him in the chest. The power behind Sidious's lightning was immense. Obi Wan found himself being pushed back to the shore line. Obi Wan knowing what terrible conductor water and the human body was had only two options attempt to jump out of the way or let himself be pushed back and die in a torrent of lightning.

**XxX **

_(From the moment Ben hit Sidious with force push)_

The lightning had finally left his body yet Anakin could not move the high voltage was still wreaking havoc on his nervous system. When a voice entered his head is was soft and gentle just as his mother's was when he was hurt or sick.

"_Use what Revan taught you. You can not beat him with the emotions you tried to use. As they have always been they will lead you to a dark place on you will never return."_

Anakin calmed himself opening himself to all of his emotions letting them wash away the pain. As he stood he saw his master being pushed towards the shore line. The power Sidious was unleashing on him was incredible. Obi Wan was losing and will not hold on much longer. Anakin could see Ben was trying to formulate a plan to escape his most certain death. He has to do something…

With one large leap with the force Anakin brought his saber to his hand to bring the final strike to his old master. Sidious was too consumed with his attack on Ben to notice Anakin's attack until it was too late. As he ended the lightning and tried to bring his saber to his defense, white hot pain filled his arm looking down to see from his elbow down was missing and in that brief moment of shock missed the searing pain in his abdomen.

As Anakin pulled the saber from his old master, Sidious fell to his knees. His face filled with surprise and pain.

"It is not possible." Gasp Sidious.

"Anything is possible with the force, you of all people should know that my dear old master."

Obi Wan joined Anakin's left side as Sidious fell to the ground face first.

"Come on Ben it's time to leave." Anakin said looking at back to his brother. Obi Wan nodded.

Anakin and Ben turned around to see the shuttle touch down, the boarding ramp lowering allowing the pair to board and leave Sidious to die on the planet below.

**XxX**

Padme paced back and forth in the shuttle bay, muttering herself. Moment by moment she found herself stopping looking up to see if by any miracle her husband and children would return. But each time it came in vain. Admiral Peitt had tried several times to calm her, it was useless.

Padme swirled on the Admiral, her eyes firing with anger. "Admiral I suggest you stop unless you would like me to unleash my wrath upon you instead of my children." She snapped at him.

Admiral Peitt adjusted his collar and bowed slightly. Padme resumed her pacing. Imperials she thought.

She sighed, again looked up again. She stopped; she could see the shuttle as it breached the force field. At last her prays were answered. They are finally home!

When the shuttled touch down she stormed towards the shuttle her anger at her children for stowing away. As the ramp lowered and she could see the familiar boots of her husband she increased her pace but stopped when she could see he was carrying an unconscious Luke. She could see the fear evident on Anakin's face; she broke into a full run.

"What happened to him, is he okay?" Padme said her voice was laced with concern and fear for their son.

"He will be fine Padme. Ben put him in a healing trace he will wake in a day or so." Answered her husband.

"What happened down there Anakin?" Padme said sternly. Something is wrong.

"Not now Padme. I will explain later." Anakin said a little more forceful than he intended as he walked past the stunned woman that was his wife.

Obi Wan walked up to Padme just before she was about to retort hotly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sidious was there, on the planet." He explained to her.

Padme was at a loss of words. "Wh…Ho…" Padme finally let out a sigh.

"Padme relax, Anakin dealt with him."

"He…He is finally dead." It wasn't a question. Padme had not felt this relived in a long time. Sure there were others that still posed a threat to her, her family, the alliance. But now that she knew that evil man that had turned her sweet Ani from her was dead she was finally for once relaxed completely for the moment.

Even though Obi Wan need not reply he did so with a slight bow of his head. Wanting to move along to check on Luke Ben excused himself. "Excuse me milady I think I should check on Luke and Anakin."

"Yes, yes of course Ben, I'll bring Leia shortly."

Ben hurried off, while Padme turned around to see Leia about twenty feet with her lowered. At the sight Padme knew that it was probably best not punish her now. The events must have been traumatic for her. Padme approached slowly kneeling when she was close enough.

"Leia, look at me please." Padme said in the softest voice.

Leia raised her head till her eyes met her mother's. Once Padme saw the fear and sorrow she opened her arms to her little princess. Leia practically flew into her arms bursting into tears and sobs trying to say she was sorry for sneaking off.

"Hush little one, all is well." Padme soothed her and soon began to hum the song her mother had hummed to her when she was upset rocking her back and forth. Soon Leia had calmed to a small whimper. Padme wrapped her arms around picking her daughter up and walking back to their cabin.

**XxX**

On the planet below a shuttle landed next to where Sidious' body lied as the pilot emerged he burst next to his side checking the Emperor vitals. The man sighed in relieved, he felt a faint pulse. It was too risky to move him on his own. The pilot remembered seeing a small camp not far from here. With what the shuttle had for medical supplies he was able to slightly stabilize his lordship.

**(End of Chapter)**

I know short chap. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there. Oh and I started a new story I had writers block, it helped with this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**Saved**

_One year later..._

Anakin and what was left of the Jedi Council meet at an undisclosed location.

Anakin and Ben had already arrive at the old citadel on Telos. Anakin, who mostly had repaired enough of the power systems to bring the citadel up to a more agreeable temperature.

Ben was close to the shuttle bay when he heard a ship prepare the landing cycle. He activated his comlink. "Anakin they have arrived."

"I'll be there shortly." Anakin responded.

Just as the ship touched down in the bay Anakin entered covered head to toe in grease and grim.

"Dear heavens Anakin, you could have cleaned yourself up!" Ben scolded at him..

Typical Anakin shrugged his shoulders and gave is infamous lop sided grin. Ben sighed and turned to greet the party disembarking the ship as Anakin joined him he froze he recognize that ship, but could not place where and when.

"Ben do you know who that ship belongs too?" Anakin asked.

"I do not, I think we are about to find out."

As Ben finished the last word a blonde woman, and a dark haired man stepped off the landing ramp approaching Anakin and Ben.

"Hello I am Captain..." But Anakin cut her off.

"Juno? Juno Eclipse?"

"Uh... Yes I am Juno Eclipse Captain of the..." Anakin cut her off again

"Rouge Shadow." Anakin finished for her.

"I seem to be at a loss, you know me and my ship, however I don't know you."

"I designed that ship for my second apprentice, Starkiller." Anakin said.

Juno was in shock, Vader had designed this ship. Then it hit her as hard as a Rancor in heat. This man was Vader.

"You, it cant be..." Panic filled Juno.

Arms wrapped around Juno. "Its okay my love, you are safe." A man whispered into her ear.

"That name holds no meaning for me. My Name is Galen Merek."

"I saw you die! I even carried your body to the morgue." Anakin said still disbelievingly.

"And I thank you for that Vader, if you hadn't I would have been blasted into space by your Master and the medical office would have never found me. When she found me she saw my light-saber and thought I was one of Palpitine's hands as she was his personal physician. She stabilized me, treated my wounds. After some time I awoke not knowing who or where I was other than I needed to escape and fast. Once I had escaped I went in search of Master Kota.. After three years of searching I found him. So here I am Vader." The last word rolling off his tongue with disgust.

Anakin should have been taken back, but he wasn't he dissevered it. "Vader, I am no longer a Slave my name is Anakin Skywalker and my Master is one with the force."

"Sidious is dead?" Galen said shock evident in his face and words.

"Yes with the help of my true master, we defeated him."

"Wait what was that? Was that Skywalker being humble?" Ben said sarcasm dripping off his words followed up with a smile.

"Can it old man, I saved your ass eleven times now."

"Ten! That business on Cato Neimoidia still does not count Anakin."

At that moment Galen could see Vader was truly gone. As he watched Va...Anakin and his old master bickering, forgetting who was in front of them. After several minutes of the two famous Jedi argue the subject of Cato Neimoidia Galen let loose a sharp and loud whistle. Both Jedi turned to Galen and Juno turning red with embarrassment.

"Forgive my former padawan he relishes in rubbing in that fact that I have always needed him more than he needed me in my face."

Galen and Juno chuckled slightly.

Anakin became serious again turning to Galen. "I know you both have every right to hate me and want me dead. Where does this leave us?"

"From what I have saw and felt through the force, and if you truly say you are Anakin Skywalker again, it would be an honor to serve with the "Hero without Fear."

"You cant be serious Galen! He is the personification of evil!" Juno nearly screamed.

Galen turned to Juno holding her face lightly. "Was I any different love, I committed unspeakable crimes. I was saved given another chance, even he deserves a second chance." Galen finished looking back to Anakin.

Juno let out a long exasperated sigh. "If you say so love." Juno said turning to Anakin. "I am not sure if it will be a pleasure working for you again or not."

At this moment memory's can flooding back to him the order he gave to wipe out all of Captain Eclipses' family and seize her bank accounts. "I have a huge debt to repay to both of you. Given Time I hope I can earn your trust and friendship."

"We shall see." Was all Galen said as another ship was preparing to land.

The Group stopped in front of Anakin and as they dropped their hoods and let their presence known to the force Anakin gasped and dropped to his knees. In front of him were Shaak Ti, Kota, Plo Koon and the one that hit him the hardest Ahsoka.

"Snips... is that really you." Anakin reaching out a hand to touch hers.

Ahsoka doesn't move she stands unmoving studying Anakin with her eyes and with the force. Anakin drops his hand and his head.

**(End of Chapter)**

**Author's Notes: **I know short chapter. I will do more when I have the time thanks to all my readers and supporters.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Remember the Past Look to the Future

_Flashback_

_Walking back from the market Ahsoka took the same route home every time. She enjoyed the walk by the lake it was peaceful even if the galaxy wasn't. She decided to stop at her favorite place an old tree had fallen parallel to the lake it was just the right size to sit and enjoy what the planet had to offer._

_Soon she drifted off thinking of old times, with the order, with her master. How she missed him and even the echo of Master Yoda's voice couldn't drive her mourning the loss of Anakin. "Learn to let go you must young Ahsoka, rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealously... _Ahsoka was brought out of her reverie by an odd sound she turned to she him standing a mere meter away arms crossed. He just stood there unmoving only sound Ahsoka could hear was his respirator.

The unnerving sound stopped and was replaced by a booming voice. "You will leave this place Jedi, and hide forever. If I find you again, I can not guarantee your safety young one."

"Vader! You will pay for what you did to my Master."

"That would be foolish child! I will not give you a second chance." Vader boomed.

"What makes you think I will just turn my back, I have a job to do Vader and that to rid you from this galaxy." As Ahsoka finished her saber snapped to her hands the green blades coming to life.

Out of reflex Vader's own snapped up. "Child you are making a mistake! I am giving you a chance to live."

"You are a monster and I will make you pay for what you did." Ahsoka screamed and leaped at Vader only to be caught in mid air.

"I warned you Snipps..."

"It cant be...NOOOO you cant be him."

Vader held her in place. He had slipped, his love for her never died just like the love for his wife will never die. Vader thought about what to say to her _"What can I say, I took everything from her."_

"Let me go! Let me go Vader!"

Vader set her down but not before he took her sabers from her.

"Sit" Was all Vader said as he clipped both sabers to his belt.

Ahsoka did after a few moments.

"I had no choice Snipps, you must run, I will not kill you I have killed too many that I love I cant do it any more."

"Why did you turn? Why did you betray everything and everyone that looked to you as there last best hope for peace?"

Vader stood for a long time and finally responded. "Fear of loss, and in the end I was the one to cause it all. Snipps go now, please for this once leave this place."

Ahsoka slowly stood and began to walk away, she turned once to see he was gone but her sabers left on the fallen tree. She turned to pick it up and when she did she heard his voice, his real voice.

"Someday Snipps I hope you will have it in you to forgive me."

Seeing her Master after so long had brought a torrent of memories and emotions flooding her, but then she remembered that he hadn't harmed her, he had let her go. She took several steps up to her old Master and knelt slowly extending her hand out to bring his face to hers. When there eyes locked she didn't need the force to see it.

"You once asked me that one day you hoped I would forgive you. When I learned that you had returned to the light I was unsure, mad, and happy all at the same time. You had done unspeakable things for that sith scum. But then I remembered how I felt when I thought I had lost you, one of the people I loved, and I remembered what you had said to me that fear drove you to loose all that you loved. I realized you did what you did because you thought you had nothing to live for, no one for you to be the good man that you were. Tell me am I right?"

"Yes, I discovered that Sidious lied to me about killing Padme and my children, when I found them it took me a long time to banish the dark that was Vader. If not for them I would have continued to be that monster."

Ahsoka studied him for a bit more. "Skyguy, I missed you so much!" Ahsoka beamed with joy as she tackled her master and both feel into a fit of laughter.

The End...

I might do a Sequel maybe...


End file.
